Rebirth of Madness
by Dark Assassin Omega
Summary: When the ambitions of one man and his company spiral out of control, it will change the lives of two young transporters forever. Based on the original Megaman ZX story. Rated T for blood, language, and suggestive themes. Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Megaman related. I just own my little fic. I'd also like to take this time to say hi and introduce myself. I'm Dark Assassin Omega. This is my first fic ever, so feedback and reviews would be very much appreciated. After playing Megaman ZX, I decided it was the only game I could make a decent fanfic of. I'm not sure how this'll turn out, so bear with me.

I warn you now. This will follow the general storyline of Megaman ZX. I you don't want the game spoiled to some extent, turn back. If you don't care, or have played the game, then fine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was quiet. For Giro Express Transporters it had been that way for the past week and a half and it was starting to take a toll on Vent. He was sitting at a desk with his feet propped up on it with a bunch of darts. He sighed and took a quick sip of his coffee before grabbing a dart and tried to hit the dartboard across the room yet again. It was too far away for Vent to even hit it. Out of the past 27 tries, he had hit it twice. The other 25 he either ended up hitting the wall or something else in the office. There had to have been six different holes in the water cooler. Luckly for him, the tank was half empty and all the darts had only punctured the half that wasn't filled. Giro would have flipped if the carpet got water damage. Vent didn't even bother to look as he threw it. As a result, he failed to see that Aile was walking right in the dart's path. She saw it coming a the last second and backed away, letting the dart whiz by her and by some miracle hit the dart board again. Vent looked up to see where it had landed. When he saw that it hit, he stood up very excited.

"Alright! I got it!"

Aile was none too pleased.

"Vent! If you're going to throw those things at least watch when you do it! You almost hit me in the head!"

"Sorry."

Yet as he apologized, he picked up another dart and threw it. This one missed Aile by a clear mile and instead hit the water cooler below the half-full mark. Aile sighed at Vent's boredom-induced stupidity.

"Way to go, Vent."

"What? What did I--"

Vent's face fell when he saw what he had hit.

"Aw man! Not good!"

Vent began to rummaged through a desk drawer in a mad scramble. Aile blinked for a moment before deciding to ask.

"What the heck are you--"

"AH HA!"

Aile almost jumped out of her clothes as Vent yelled in triumph, pulling out a roll of scotch tape.

"And what are you going to do with that?"

Vent walked up to the water cooler and got a strip of the flimsy tape ready. He pulled the dart out of the water tank and quickly covered it with his thumb. He then reached for the strip of tape. About this time Girouette walked in with his face buried in a holo-clipboard looking over numerous package arrival confirmations from past clients. He looked up from the holo-clipboard looking for Vent.

"Vent? Where are you? I need you too--"

He looked at his feet where he found Vent plugging the water cooler smiling nervously.

"Vent...what are you doing with my tape?"

"B-Boss? Tape? What tape?"

Remembering that he took Giro's tape. He grabbed it and hid his hands behind his back, which caused the cooler to leak out water in a steady stream. Vent looked up at the water cooler and turned a shade of bright red.

"Oops..."

"Playing with the darts again, Vent? And do I dare look at the dartboard?"

Giro looked to the wall where the dartboard hung to find Aile, who had begun to pull darts out of the wall. Giro sighed.

"Thank you, Aile."

"No problem, Boss!"

Giro turned back to Vent.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry..."

"I know, I know, you say that everytime. Now what was I going to have you do...oh, yes. I need you to look these forms over and make sure everything is in order."

Vent sighed and took the holo-clipboard from Giro.

"Sure. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Aile had just finished pulling the last of the darts out of the wall.

"Do you want me to call someone to get this wall fixed?"

"No thank you, Aile. Vent will probably put more holes in the wall before its all over. No, I'd rather we wait until the wall starts to resemble swiss cheese before we fork over the money to have it fixed."

Vent had sat back at his desk barely looking over a form before moving to the next one. There hadn't been any scheduled deliveries for quite some time now and Vent was starting to slack off more that he usually did.

"Ugh...damn it, Boss, when are we going to get a job? I'm gathering cobwebs over here!"

"You know I can't answer for the clients, Vent. Still, I admit that things are going much more slowly than usual. Who knows? Maybe things will pick up today."

No sooner than Giro had spoken, his cell phone rang. He flipped it open promptly.

"Hello! Thank you for calling Giro Express Transporters! We can take anything anywhere!"

A familiar female voice came from the other end.

"Giro? Its me."

Giro blinked for a moment before he covered the reciever for a moment.

"Vent, Aile, please excuse me."

Giro made his way into the next room leaving Vent and Aile alone. Vent blinked.

"Who do you think that is?"

"I'm sure I don't know, Vent."

Meanwhile, in the other room, Giro voice took on a hushed tone.

"Prairie? This must be important if you're calling my cell."

"Yes. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Vent and Aile are in the other room."

"Good. I have a job for you. This is to remain as incognito as possible."

"A job? For us? As in from the Guardians?"

"Yes. The archeological recon unit just found something big. I mean big."

"What?"

There was a pause on the other end. It was like Prairie was trying to make sure she was alone too.

"Biometals..."

"Biometals? No wonder you're calling me!"

"Yes, biometals. Two of them."

"Two? This is going to cost you a bit, Prairie. I may be Guardian, but this is still business."

"Yes, I know. I'll pay double your usual fee."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well there you go! In the event you didn't think that this prolouge was total garbage, you can head right on over to the next chapter, which just happened to be ready for the fic's debut. Now to address something I know may be wondering in the event you liked this. How often am I going to update this thing? Well, I can say that I'll at least try to get a chapter up per-week at least. I may be able to hack more than one depending on how bad my writter's block is. Plus, I'm not in school, so that's just giving me more time to write. At least until I can score a job.

I'm trying to be accurate to the game as much as I can so I may replay the game a few times to be sure about the story so that may or may not hinder my updates. If I sit down with the game and I get into it, I can blaze through in about 6 hours, so that shouldn't slow me down too much.

Anyway, thanks for reading the prolouge! Please review! Free cookie to anyone who reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians in the Night

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own anything Megaman related in anyway. I did one time...but then I caught it cheating on me with that Capcom place...the divorce was murder...anyway, yeah. Nothing owned. If I did own anything, well...you'd be fearing for your psychological state of mind...onward!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took a moment for Vent to recover from his initial surprise.

"Seriously? We have a client?"

"Yes. The Guardians to be exact."

Aile remembered hearing the name somewhere.

"Aren't the Guardians that group that goes around fighting the Mavericks?"

"Well...yes, you could put it that way I imagine. Regardless, the client wants this done quietly. They won't say what we're delivering. Even to me," Giro lied.

Vent stood up and clapped his hands together.

"So, when do we get this mystery package, when do we deliver it, and which of us is going to be the transporter?"

Giro went over the details in his mind.

"We're going to get it any day now. We deliver it tomorrow. Vent, you're going to transporting it and I'm going with you. Aile, you'll be meeting up with the Guardians to confirm the meeting place. This is a delivery for all three of us. We're not just dropping this package off. This is going to be in person."

Vent cut in at that time.

"What? You're going with me? Why, what's the occasion?"

"We're getting double the usual fee for this. Expect a slight boost in your next paycheck if we pull this off, you two."

Aile nodded as she went over everything in her head to make sure she had everything in order.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Alright. Let's call it a day."

Vent stretched.

"Alright. I'm tired anyway."

While the Giro Express' main building functioned as the business. It also doubled as home for Vent, Aile, and Giro. Vent wandered upstairs.

"G'night, Boss. Aile."

"Good night."

"See you in the morning."

Aile began to head upstairs as well, but stopped when she noticed that Giro wasn't moving.

"Boss? Aren't you coming?"

"No, I've still got some things to do."

Aile frowned thinking Giro wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Well, if you insist. Good night."

Aile continued up the stairs and out of sight leaving Giro to his thoughts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours had passed since Vent and Aile departed to bed. Giro was still awake and was using the dartboard. Unlike Vent, Giro kept himself in range of the board. After three bull's-eyes in a row. He became bored with it and put the darts back in desk drawer, making sure to lock it as a countermeasure for Vent's random accidental attacks on the water cooler. Giro yawned and adjusted his glasses.

_"What is taking them so long? Prairie said to give them until about midnight. Its almost one."_

Giro's thoughts were answered by a few light taps at the door. Morse code. Very frantic Morse code at that. Giro listened closely.

_"Giro...its...us...open up."_

Giro opened the door cautiously. Seven guardians poured into the building in a mad scramble and quickly, but quietly, shut the door. The rush took Giro by surprise. His voice was a loud whisper.

"What hell is your prob--"

A guardian covered Giro's mouth with his gloved hand and directed him toward the shadows. Once there, he pointed to the window. Giro could see black shadows moving around. Most of them had a small red light on them somewhere. Some of them were eyes, the others just dotted on the figures in random places. No one moved. Once the shadows were convinced that they had lost their target, they left. Giro kept his voice down just to be sure.

"...Mavericks? What's going on here?"

The guardian gasped for breath.

"They just started attacking us once we found the...you-know-whats. We were lucky to make it here in one piece."

"That explains why Prairie wanted the assistance of a transporter. Less obvious."

"Yeah. It would be too risky to make it to a trans-server. Even if we made it, chances are we would have been tracked."

Giro was rather shocked to hear the word "tracked."

"Tracked? Mavericks don't track targets through trans-servers. They attack anything in sight and move on once they lose their target."

Another guardian, this one female, nodded.

"Yeah, we know. These aren't normal Mavericks. It was like they had a goal."

"I see...do you have the packages?"

"Oh! Yes. Here."

Two boxes were put into Giro's hands. They felt a little heavy. They obviously were carrying something made of metal.

"Two packages? Why not only one?"

"Because if we lost that one package, we'd be in trouble. If we lose one package, better to lose only one biometal, right?"

Giro nodded.

"Good point. Do you guys need anything before you head out?"

"Uh...you got any coffee?"

"I think so. Unless Vent and Aile drank it all. Just a minute."

Giro crept upstairs to make sure Vent and Aile were still asleep. When he confirmed that they were, he quietly shut each of their doors before heading back down and brewing what coffee they still had in the office. He switched on a desk lamp faintly illuminating the otherwise dark room. He and the guardians sat down to talk business.

"So," Giro began. "Where are we going to meet up and when?"

"Area A-1. Tomorrow about 2 o'clock."

"Alright."

The eight didn't say anything more for a moment until Giro inquired.

"So, how are Prairie and the guardians holding up? Silure still keeping that tin can flying?"

"Prairie's fine. And, hey, don't call headquarters a tin can, damn it. You know better."

"Yeah I do. How bad are the Maverick attacks as of late?"

"Well, until we found the biometals it wasn't so bad. But I think things are going to start picking up soon. And my gut says that this time its going to be a living hell."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, where was Slither Inc.'s defense force when you guys were attacked?"

"Good question. We found the biometals outside of Innerpeace so no surprise that they weren't there, but once we got back to Innerpeace, even then they didn't show up."

"Strange. Procedure error probably."

"I don't see why they need to be called back to the main building only to be deployed again to the same area."

Slither Inc. was a company founded roughly ten years ago. Since then they had halted the energy crisis and also formed a defense force that dealt with any Maverick attacks within Innerpeace. Innerpeace was a term for being within Slither Inc.'s ring of protection. On the outside, Mavericks roamed free attacking at will. Anyone who travelled out of Innerpeace had their survival to worry about. Areas C-1, C-2, and C-3 were the safest place in Innerpeace. In addition areas marked "A," "B," and "D," were also located within Innerpeace, so chances were that there wouldn't be any problems with Mavericks the day of delivery. Giro sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to get more coffee. Vent won't wake up without any. Aile's sweet enough normally...spunky, but sweet...still, she can get a little cranky without a morning jolt."

The group chuckled.

"Sorry about using the last of it."

"Ah, no big deal. I think there's a mini-mart still open this time of night."

The guardians stood up.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat more, but we need to get back and report to Flueve."

"Oh, hold on!"

Giro pulled out a little compartment from his desk with a remote keypad in it. He punched in a code and part of the wall lifted away to reveal a trans-server.

"When did you get that installed, Giro?"

"A few months ago. I don't tell Vent and Aile about it though. They both enjoy the exercise delivering packages rather than using trans-servers. Wouldn't want them getting out of shape, now would I?"

The guardians smiled as they each stepped within the trans-server and vanished. Outside, a group of purple robots with arm cannons stood there. Galleon Hunters. One tapped the side of its head and spoke in a robotic voice.

_**"Biometals located. Requesting permission to obtain?"**_

Over the radio, a quiet female voice responded. Every few words she paused as though she couldn't speak in full sentences.

_"No need...Model X...Model Z...safe...return to base...immediately..."_

_**"Roger roger."**_

The robots left as quietly as they had come.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After sleeping through his alarm clock for the past seven minutes, Vent finally woke up and slammed the snooze button with his fist before sitting up and turning the evil alarm off. He yawned and scratched his chest before he felt around the floor for his shirt, finding it, and promptly pulling it over his head. He muttered to himself half-asleep.

"...Nnnngh...Shower..."

He yawned again as he dragged himself through the hallways to the bathroom. He opened the door...

"Huh?"

...And walked in on Aile who was clad in nothing but a bath towel at the moment.

"Ack! Aile! Um, I...I'm just going to leave before...oh man, you're going to kill me aren't you?"

Giro had been asleep at his desk and was suddenly awakened by a scream that could have broken the sound barrier. Vent tripped at the top of the stairs, tumbled down them yelling in pain, and collapsed in a heap at the bottom, barely avoiding being hit by a bottle of shampoo. Giro looked down on Vent and sighed.

"You walked in on Aile again, didn't you?"

"I don't mean to! I swear to god!"

"Yes, yes. The coffee is on the counter."

Vent sheepishly made his way over to the counter and poured a cup before sitting down at the table. Aile came down moments later, her hair still wet. She completely ignored Vent sitting there until she sat down at the table, mug in hand. The two didn't say anything to one another for a moment. Vent found it difficult to make eye contact with her as he spoke.

"...Sorry...about that, Aile..."

"I've heard it before. Its fine, but you really should learn how to knock."

"Y-yeah."

"Though I suppose I could learn to lock the door."

Giro smiled and shook his head as he watched Vent shovel down a pop tart and as Aile nibbled at her toast reading the paper.

_"They may bicker daily, but they care about one another...at least I think they do..."_

Vent remembered the events of the previous day.

"Oh yeah! Today we deliver this mystery box. So, Boss. Did it come last night?"

"_They_ did. Remember, we're not allowed to open them."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get a move on!"

Giro laughed to himself.

"So full of energy...yet he can be such a pain in the neck."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was roughly one-thirty. Vent and Giro stood on a cliff overlooking Area A-1 waiting for the confirmation call. Giro's cell phone rang and he grabbed it and picked up the call all in one swift motion.

"Hello! Thank you for calling Giro Express Transporters! We can take anything, anywhere!"

"Giro? Is that you?"

"Ah...the guardian, or should I say client?

"Did you recieve the package from the archeological recon unit?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. My unit is on its way to the agreed upon rendezvous point. Its a little earlier than expected but let's meet up there."

"Alright."

Giro hung up the phone.

"Hey Vent! You ready to move out?"

Vent was standing on the edge of the cliff looking at a large building resembleing a giant flower. Giro walked up to his employee.

"Vent! Did you hear me?"

"..."

Giro gazed out on the building no more than a mile or two away.

"You can see the Slither Inc. building from here. This country sure has grown and prospered thanks to them."

Vent snorted angrily.

"Bigger's not always better. If their security force had come sooner ten years ago...My mom might still be alive."

Giro frowned.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mom in the Maverick raids. I understand how you feel, but don't let on about your feelings in town. We were experiencing an energy crisis and suffering from never-ending Maverick raids. But that company stepped up and fixed all of those problems. As far as the people are concerned, the president of the company, Serpent, is a genuine hero. Anyway, we better get going. Our client is already on their way to the rendezvous point."

Vent and Giro headed over to their motorbikes. As they did so, Vent asked himself what exactly it was the Guardians did other than fight Mavericks.

"Hey Boss, just who are those Guardians that we took the job request from? They haven't even told us what's in the package they want delivered so badly."

"The Guardians are a defense force that banded together to fight the Mavericks. Right now, they're moving from place to place investigating the cause of the Maverick outbreaks. As for the package, try not to ask too many questions. I'm sure it's very important and very dangerous. It's probably best we don't know."

All of a sudden, a series of plasma bursts came out of nowhere and struck Giro's motorbike damaging it. Vent and Giro ducked behind them for cover. Vent tried to look at what happened.

"W-what's going on?"

Galleon Hunters began to close on the transporters. Giro could hardly believe what he saw.

"Those are Mavericks! How did they get here? Ah!"

The lead Galleon Hunter opened fire again. Giro's bike began smoking. Giro realized that these had to be the Mavericks pursuing the guardians from the previous evening.

"They must be after the package!"

The Hunters opened fire yet again at Vent's bike this time. One of the plasma bursts hit the fuel tank and detonated it. Giro didn't realize what happened until he heard the bike explode and Vent's yelling as he plummeted off the cliff, the package following him.

"Vent!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger...unless you played the game...Okay! End of chapter 2...wait...chapter 1 was the prolouge...wouldn't that make this chapter 1? Oh screw it, I'm calling it chapter 2. Anyway, I'd just like to be safe legally and say that I don't own anything Star Wars related either. I just couldn't resist letting that Galleon Hunter say "roger roger." Once again, I'd love it if you reviewed my story thus far! Even if you've already reviewed at the prolouge, feel free to re-review! If you haven't reviewed yet, hurry up! The cookies from the prolouge's closing statements are going to go stale sooner or later! I love to hear your opinions. Need I remind you this is my first fic? You wouldn't want to hurt my self-esteem would you? Until chapter 3, Dark Assassin Omega leaves you to your lives!


	3. Chapter 3: Model X

Disclaimer: I own nothing Megaman. It makes me sad and it should make you sad too.

First off, before I begin, I'd like to thank Giga Sonic, LanHikari2000x, and one-villiage-idiot for being my first three reviewers. And in regards to one-villiage-idiot's question about Giro's trans-server and not just going back to X-1, I stated that the Mavericks would have just tracked them. Sure it's lame seeing how Guardian HQ is in the air. But, still. Now, people, after thinking things through a bit, I decided to break from the mold for the remainder of the opening sequence. Which I guess I planned to do in the first place for the bulk of the story but...Well, enough of my prattling. I think you've waited...what...1 day for this? Let's do this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oooh. My head..."

Vent staggered to his feet wondering how the hell he survived the fall off the cliff.

"Man, that fucking hurt! Ow..."

Vent held his head in his hands for a moment and took in his surroundings.

"Area A-1...well...I'm close to the rendevzous point anyway."

Out of the blue, radio static screamed in Vent's earpiece.

_"Vent? Vent! If you're alive, say something down there!"_

"B-Boss? Yeah. I'm alive...I little dazed but alive."

_"Good. What about the package?"_

"Package?"

_"Yes! It fell off of the cliff with you!"_

"Well, it can't be far. I'll..."

Vent was cut off by the sound of plasma discharges.

"Boss!?"

_"I'm fine! Find the package! Get it to the Guardians! Go!"_

Vent didn't feel right just leaving Giro to deal with the Mavericks, but when he thought it over, realized that he couldn't do anything to help. He began scanning his surroundings for the mystery package. After about a minute of searching, he finally found it. It had gotten out of its box and was just floating there in a eerie fashion. Vent looked at it for a moment.

"That's it? I fail to see how important this thing is..."

Vent's thought were cut off by a voice that didn't sound friendly.

"Freeze!!"

Vent turned around to see he had a plasma rifle aimed at his head. Being commanded to freeze was a rather dumb thing to say, because anyone in their right mind wouldn't move under those conditions. Vent got a better look at his current threat. Two men in green uniforms lined with white trim. Over their eyes they wore red visors. One of them was shaking.

"W-who are you? What are you doing here?"

Vent motioned for them to lower their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there. I'm a transporter. I'm here on a delivery and things went a bit wrong."

The men didn't budge. At least until a female voice called out.

"No! Wait! Stop! Lower your weapons!"

Vent just now noticed the young woman behind the two. She was clad in mostly pink and black. He blonde hair went past her back. She also held a stuffed animal that looked quite old. She pushed her way between the two men and stood there. Vent sighed and relaxed. The woman took a quick look at him.

"You said you were a transporter, yes? You wouldn't happen to be with Giro Express would you?"

"Uh-huh...Let me guess, you're the Guardians?"

"Yeah. We were investigating that explosion. Was that you?"

"Yeah. My motorbike got hit by Mavericks and..."

A sudden earthquake-like tremor tore through the ground. The group turned around to see a massive robotic snake had them cornered between the cliff wall and the only way out. Ond of the Guardians simply gawked at it.

"What the hell? Where did that come from!?"

Vent growled to himself.

"My guess...the leader of the Mavericks here..."

The guardians whipped out their rifles and began opening fire, which had as much effect on the massive creature as pebbles. One Guardian kept firing as he backed up.

"Damn it all. Prairie! Get out of here! Get the biometal and go!"

The snake shifted as it tackled one of the Guardians and slammed the other one in the chest with its tail, which resembled a flail. As much as she hated to leave he allies behind, she had little choice. Vent moved to the side of one of the guardians.

"I'm only going to tell you this once: Get the hell up! If that snake is after the package, just leave it here! If we take it with us, it'll be suicide!"

Prairie shook her head.

"Can't do that. We can't lose the biometal."

"Is it so important that you'd risk your life!?"

"But...Sis wouldn't just...she made that. It's worth too much to leave!"

About that time, the snake decided to make another pass. Vent looked behind himself and groaned.

"For crying out loud! What am I supposed to do? I can't fight this thing!"

At that time, the package floated over.

"Perhaps you can't in your current form, but with my help...you stand a chance."

Before Vent had a chance to respond, he felt a sudden rush of raw power and he vanished in a bright light. When he emerged, he was clad in what seemed to be a suit of blue and white battle armor. He confirmed this with the arm cannon mounted on his right arm. He didn't even stop to think. Remembering something about arm cannons and their charge feature, he gathered energy and once he recieved a tone telling him he was full, he fired a massive plasma burst into the snakes head. Noticing that there was still the constant tone, he fired again and a even bigger plasma burst ripped into the snake. It screeched in pain and collapsed on the ground before slithering away. Vent stood there panting.

"I take back everything I said about the biometal not being important!"

A voice rang out in his head.

_"I'm Model X. Not too shabby for your first charge shots. Anyway, we have to move away from here unless you want the girl to get caught in the middle. We can fight them off!"_

Vent was too shocked at everything to speak. Prairie's thoughts raced as she thought out loud.

"I don't believe it. He's...changed! He's a chosen one?"

Vent turned.

"You want this at the rendezvous point, right? Consider it there. Just wait here."

"Hold on! I have a name you know! Prairie."

Vent couldn't help but smile.

Sorry, my name is Vent, and I'll be your transporter slash Maverick busting hero today."

Prairie scoffed.

"What is that supposed to be? A pick-up line?"

"Not really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a snake to skin and/or blow up! I'll get some help."

"If you insist...just be careful, Vent."

With that, Vent dashed off using is new found Emergency Acceleration System. After a small walk he found a hovering gun turrent.

"A Slither Inc. defense unit. Maybe that'll..."

He was cut off as the cannon fired on him. He hardly had time to get out of the bullet's path.

"It thinks I'm a Maverick!? Oh come on! That's it!"

Not waiting for it to fire again, Vent pumped plasma shots into the cannon until it was a smoldering pile of scrap. Vent sighed as he walked on realizing that he'd probably be treated the same no matter what he ran into. Sure enough he was right. From energy wave firing robots resembling eyes or just a local Galleon Hunter, everything was trying to kill him.

"This is going to be a hell of a day, I can see that already."

Vent was closing on the rendezvous point when the giant snake seemed to come out of nowhere and swung his tail at Vent. It hit its mark as Vent went spiraling into a tree. Much to his surprise, he was still alive.

"How am I...? Oh yeah, this thing has armor systems."

Vent cringed as warning alarms went off in his helmet. He looked up to see that the snake was back for more, this time spewing acid from its mouth. Vent moved quickly enough to see the tree melt and fall over.

"That gives me an idea."

Vent fired two charged shots into the Maverick's metal head.

"Hey! Over here!"

The snake twisted and lunged.

"No, don't lunge! Spit at me you damned stupid reptile!"

The snake swung his tail again.

"Oh for..."

Vent fired relentlessly at the creatures head until it was good and mad. He moved in front of a tree and the snake spat acid again.

"Perfect."

Vent wall-jumped up and off the tree over the massive bulk of the snake. Much to his satisfaction, the tree toppled and slammed the snake into the ground, pinning it by the neck. Vent laughed.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Vent walked over and charged up his X-Buster and stepped on the creatures neck.

"Nighty night, Maverick!"

Vent pressed his buster to the snake's head and fired twice and point blank range. The snake now had a nice hole in its head and its fusion core was overheating. Vent jumped back and watched the fireworks as he massive metal monster exploded.

"That helped me on the inside. Now for you. You called yourself Model X? Care to explain why you helped me?"

_"I need a reason to help you? You were very brave back there. I couldn't stop myself from wanting to help you."_

"Brave? Me? That's funny. I just did what I felt was right."

Vent continued to the rendezvous point: The nearby trans-sever. He walked in where he saw three Guardians, a small reploid in blue, and Aile waiting. Aile took a look at the blue-clad young man in front of her before realizing who it was.

"...Vent? What on...?"

"It'll have to wait, Aile. Hey. I'm your transporter. I've got the package right here. Hey, you might wanna go get Prairie and your friends. They're back in Area A-1."

"What!?"

The three Guardians ran out telling one another to pull their heads out of their asses and move.

"They seem awfully worried about her."

The little small reploid in front of Vent was in awe.

"Amazing. You've merged with the biometal. Ah, what am I prattling about? I'm glad you got here safely with the package."

"Yeah, nice to know. Hey, there was another man with me. Has he shown up yet?"

Aile looked up.

"Boss isn't with you!?"

"No. Have you seen him?"

The reploid shook his head.

"Sorry, no. You're the first to make it here."

The trans-server's radio turned on. A Guardian's voice came through.

_"Hey! Good news! We found them! We're taking the injured back to headquarters."_

"Hold up! Have you seen another transporter? Apparently, we lost one."

_"No, we...hey! What the hell? There's smoke pouring out of Area B! It's under attack!"_

This only made Vent and Aile worry more.

"What!?"

"...Boss...I'm going after him. I'm borrowing the biometal for awhile."

The little reploid looked like he was ready to burst.

"Are you insane!? You're putting the biometal in danger again? No! I won't allow..."

_"Fleuve! Let him go!"_

"Prairie?"

_"Please let him go. He's more than capable of fighting off the Mavericks...Vent...you risked your life for me even though you didn't even know me. I trust you, okay? I'll clear it with Guardian HQ. Count on it. Now go help Giro!"_

"Yeah...thanks Prairie."

Flevue nodded.

"Alright then, I'll just head back to headquarters and provide support from there."

Flevue stepped into the trans-server and was gone. Aile stood there for a moment trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Vent..."

"Aile, I know about as much as you do right now. We can talk later. I'm worried about Boss!"

"I...know."

Vent headed for the door but Aile put a hand on his shoulder.

"Watch yourself out there. Bring Boss back in one piece."

"I will."

Vent went to leave.

"Vent!"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't die out there."

Vent smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it. Follow Flevue. I'll be back."

Vent left the trans-server station. Aile didn't move for a moment before teleporting after Flevue in the trans-sever."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there we go! Chapter 3! I already know where I'll end chapter 4 so all that's left to do it write it. I'll post it Sunday night. Let you guys squrim for a bit. Since this is a revised chapter 3 and I didn't get a chance to say so in the original, please review my story or you'll make a small animal cry! This is Dark Assassin Omega signing off!


	4. Chapter 4: Model Z

Wheeee! Chapter 4! Alright. Okay. I managed to crank this out for you guys in a day (I really need to learn how to prioritize) and I feel really good about this one. I don't own anything Megaman as you already know. So let's have me shut the hell up and get to the good stuff!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Vent wandered into Area B-1, he could see what the Guardians meant when they said smoke was pouring out of it. There was damage everywhere. The B areas largely resebled a road alond some sort of excavation site, though it wasn't really that in reality. Vent looked around and saw several Maverick mechaniloids everywhere. Vent sighed realizing he'd be stuck taking down everything that moved. Then he remembered what he was here for.

"Boss...I know you're here somewhere. Just be safe when I find you."

Vent charged into the area head on. He turned a corner and almost ran into a wall of oil barrels. Vent blinked, surprised that there was still oil in the world. With energy crystals, this stuff had become obsolete as an energy source. He recalled hearing something in history class about oil and gas costing $3 a gallon back during the turn of the millenium. Vent smiled to himself as he raised his buster.

"I wonder how many explosions I can make in one shot..."

When the charged buster shots came in contact with the flammable substance, the explosion took out all the barrels and several enemies behind it. Vent smiled, satisfied with the wanton destruction, and even more so to see that there were several more barrels of the stuff littered around. Vent carried on for awhile, blasting his way through several Galleon Hunters and Pattrolaurs. As he did so, Vent began to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad until he heard something.

"Boing, boing, boing!"

"What the hell?"

Vent turned around and was met with six or seven of what appeared to be spring loaded mechaniloids...all charging straight at him very quickly.

"Yaaaah!"

Vent opened fire and took a few of them out before the others stopped, turned from ice-blue to red before bouncing into Vent and blowing up.

"Oww! Son of a...!

Vent staggered to his feet as he rubbed his head.

"I'm classifying those things under 'Must avoid.' They hurt..."

A little battered, Vent continued on. Now he was starting to think that maybe this wasn't going to be so easy. This time, his thought was met with six large, but slow moving, artillery shells.

"Take cover!"

Vent dropped behind a damaged wall. Once the barrage stopped, he peered around the corner and saw his attacker. A large cannon designed for damaging enemies with heavy armor. It was reloading.

"Well then..."

Vent popped out and returned fire. This foe was surprisingly well armored. Vent actually had to take cover again. He sighed as the cannon put several hole half a foot long into the wall.

"The one time I don't charge my buster, and the enemy is strong enough to survive for more than one round of attacks."

This time when it stopped firing, Vent had a charge shot already to go. He fired off the first and held onto the second one once he saw that the cannon was scrap.

"This could be a hazardous to my health...I guess that should be a given though."

Finally, Vent was reaching the end of the road with no sign of Giro anywhere. He was however, met with the sound of loud engines.

"Great. Something else that wants to kill me."

That thing was a massive drop ship that prompty dropped out two energy launchers, whose shots acted like a bouncy ball. Along with the launchers came a mine. Vent stared in disbelief.

"OH COME ON!!! Do you WANT me to kill you!?"

Vent saw that this could go one of two ways. He could detonate the mines, throwing the cannons into the ship, or he could do a more...human tough. The launchers and mines were to slick to wall climb up, so Vent just clambered up them like a kid in a tree. Once up there, he hopped onto the wing of the ship and walked up to the cockpit, where the computer was on autopilot.

"This is too easy."

Vent charged up his buster and aimed at the control console, fired, and jumped down to watch it go up in smoke. Much to his dismay, it was still flying. Frozen in place, but flying.

"Well, this is annoying."

Then another voice rang out.

"Then allow me!"

Another person came flying in, red armor and a visor reflecting in the light. He drew an energy saber and slashed the cockpit once, causing the drop ship to spiral out of control and crash into the wall. Vent stared in awe.

"The power of the biometal..."

"Yeah. Looks like you can use it too."

There was a flash of red and where the crimson warrior had stood, was Giro.

"Boss! You...how..."

"Good to see you too. Glad you're alive and well."

"What happened?"

"Well, once I was cornered by the Mavericks, the package, Model Z, started glowing. Next thing I know, I'm opening a can of whoop-ass on the Mavericks in the form of a beam saber."

"Yeah...say...Boss? What on earth is going on here?"

"Unfortunately, there's no time to explain right now. I'm heading back to Guardian HQ."

"I'll go with you."

Giro smiled nervously.

Actually, there's a bit of a test before you can get into HQ. Head to Area C-1. If all went correctly, there should be a Guardian waiting for you.

"What!?"

"Later!"

Giro walked off.

"Boss! Boss!!! Damn it..."

Vent sighed.

"Area C-1...hey...what's this?"

Vent noticed something in the wreckage of the drop ship. Several computer chips that remained intact. Vent picked them up.

"Maybe I can have Prairie analyze these things and then we can get a better idea of what's going on. But before I can do that..."

Vent dragged himself to Area C-1.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugh! Finally!"

Vent had hauled himself through the town while basically playing hide-and-seek with four Guardians. You would have seen it, but the author found that to be too boring to put into the fic and just used a time lapse line, leaving the rest to your imagination. Vent stood before a Guardian.

"Way to go. I didn't think you'd find everyone that fast."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that."

"Ha ha ha! Anyway, here. This is proof you passed the test."

The Guardian handed Vent a stuffed animal. A cat more specifically. Vent gawked at it.

"You're joking? **This **is my certification."

"Hey, lose that thing and Prairie will kick your ass. She loves that doll like nothing I've ever seen."

Vent couldn't help but imagine a irritated Prairie. He found the image of her angry to be extremely cute, and he just laughed.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good. You can contact HQ behind me in the trans-sever."

"Great!"

Vent enterd the Data Room behind the Guardian and sighed.

"Awwww, man. This is only a Semi-Trans-sever. I can't teleport with this!"

He irritably opened a communication link to Guardian HQ located in Area X.

"Area X? Never heard of it...Uh...is this Guardian HQ?"

Prairie's voice came through the other end.

_"Oh for...will you telemarketers stop calling us!? We--"_

"Prairie? It's me, Vent!"

_"Vent? Oh-no. Sorry about that."_

"No...problem. Um...I was told to tell you that I passed the test."

_"Oh really? Great. See you at the HQ!"_

"Prairie!? Wait! This is only a semi-trans-server! I can't--"

Prairie cut off the link. Vent sighed.

"Guess I'm walking back to that trans-server I saw earlier."

Before Vent left, a large energy crystal popped out of the box on the side.

"Is this...pay? Whatever, mine now."

Vent's legs were dying right about the time he reached the trans-server and punched in the coordinates for Area X-1. The coordinates were denied and instead, replaced with an energy signature before teleporting him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wha?!"

Vent was warped into a room with Prairie, Giro, and Aile a moment later.

"Wow. A welcoming party."

Aile rolled her eyes.

"Did you think we weren't going to be waiting for you?"

"Eh heh heh. I guess not."

Vent looked out the window and was met with clouds. He looked down and saw the city below him."

"An airship. Nice ride."

Prairie nodded.

"We need to get to places fast. This is the best way for us."

"Oh! Prairie! I found something dropped by a rouge drop ship that attacked me. Thought maybe you guys could scan them and get some clues."

"Ah! Yes, we can do that. Thanks!"

Vent handed over the computer ships as Giro walked up and knocked Vent in the back of the head.

"Vent! She's a client! You know better than to call a client by their first name! Jeez. Thought I taught you better."

Prairie giggle.

"It's fine, Giro. I mean really, always with the formalities."

"But--"

"Now, we need to analyze these. We'll call you when we're done."

Prairie walked out of the room and Giro headed after her like he intended on staying up to date on wha was happening. Vent and Aile didn't say anything at first until Aile stepped up.

"I'm glad to see Boss is in one piece."

"Yeah, I am too."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're alive too. I was just worried about you two."

"I'm fine. I don't think you need to worry about Boss though. The way he used that beam saber when he was merged with Model Z was incredible. It was like an extension of his arm."

Aile nodded and the two fell silent again. Vent turned away and looked out the window. Aile did the same, but he glance was tugged to her left. To Vent's face. Something was different about him. His eyes seemed sharper, his face more stern. Like something had decided to awaken within him after laying dormant for many years.

_"He's...changed. He wore the biometal for barely three hours and yet...I don't know what's happened to him but he seems so much more...mature..."_

Aile shook her head.

"Vent?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened out there? When you were wearing the biometal?"

Vent began to tell his story and the events of the day. Aile listened carefully, fairly surprised to hear Vent had done what he did. He never struck her as a fighter, and had a feeling that Vent felt no different. However, surprised as she was, everything Vent said seemed unusually characteristic of him. She suspected that this wasn't the end of the changes inside of him.

"...It seems like you've been through a lot in three hours."

"I suppose so."

"Vent--"

Prairie's voice came over Vent and Aile's earpieces.

_"Vent? Aile? Come to the command center."_

"Yeah, sure."

"Roger that."

The two looked at one another. Vent smiled.

"Guess we'll have to talk more later, then?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Best not to keep the others waiting."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to thank yuoou all for coming, and to welcome you to Guardian headquarters."

They were on the command deck of the airship. Prairie turned around from a comfortable looking chair. Her stuffed animal had chair all its own that matched the motions of Prairies.

"Also, I'd like to take the time to properly introduce myself."

The pink-clad girl stood and nodded.

"I'm Prairie, the commander of the Guardians."

Vent and Aile were surprised and not surprised all at the same time. Vent nodded.

"The commander of all the Guardians, eh? That means..."

Giro nodded.

"Yeah, she's an important person, and therefore, an important client. That's why I said you shouldn't be calling her by first name."

Prairie rolled her eyes, but was smiling all at the same time.

"Realx, Giro. I told you it was fine. We're all friends here!"

Aile stepped forward.

"But Prairie doesn't look much older than Vent and I. How on earth did she get to be leader?"

Prairie ignored them and her face too a much more serious look.

"...Reploids and Mechaniloids gone rouge...irregulars...Mavericks...call them whatever you want. They are continually attacking people. Even with Slither Inc.'s defense force, that isn't enough. The Maverick problem shouldn'e even be right now."

Prairie glanced out the large windshield of the command deck.

"I'm sure you all know that several hundered years ago Reploids and humans put aside their issues and finally ended the stuggles they faced. Yet even now, the Mavericks still exist. The Guardians' purpose is to investigate the root of the outbreaks. The cause if you will."

Prairie turned to face the three again.

"One day we found lab that belonged to a famous scientist."

Vent raised an eyebrow.

"Famous scientist?"

"Yes. The first commander of the Guardians...who disappeared. She was my Sis."

Aile nodded.

"So you took over when she vanished."

Giro folded his arms.

"And you found the biometals in her lab, which you then had us haul to you."

"Yes. Once, humans and machines were saved by heroes of legend, if you will. Biometals are fragments that hold the consciousness of the heroes. We believe that there may be a hint to the cause of the Mavericks in the lab's data banks. Fleuve, the vice-commander: His lab is right next door. I'd like you to allow him to analyze the biometals."

Vent nodded.

"You got it!"

"We're just about done scanning the computer chips provided by Vent."

Giro and Aile headed for the computer room. Vent thought over what Prairie had said and just snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Right."

Prairie laughed to herself as Vent scurried out. When Vent arrived in Fleuve's lab, the short reploid was waiting.

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting. May I see the Biometal?"

Vent handed over the hunk of blue and white metal. Fleuve put it on an analyzer and and tapped at his keyboard. There was a hum, a series of tones, and a 'ding!' before Fleuve gave it back to Vent.

"Here you are. Thank you."

Just as Vent took it back, alarms began going off everywhere. A voice came over the intercom.

"Attention! Mavericks have been detected in Area D! Report to the command deck and await orders! I repeat--!"

Fleuve nodded.

"That's our que boys and girls! Lets go!"

Giro snarled.

"Damn! Area D is right next to Slither Inc. head office!"

Vent and the others scrambled to the command deck. There, Prairie greeted them with the face of a leader.

"Our enemy is on the move."

Giro stepped forward with a glint in his eye.

"You mean they're not just random outbreaks!?"

"Vent's little computer chip collection contained better intel than we thought. There's a program controlling the so-called Mavericks. Whoever is behind this is making it look like it was all random, but that's a facade. They are after the biometal, just like we originally expected after the team that took the biometals to Giro reported in last night."

Aile watched Vent's eyes take on that sharp look again. Vent stepped in front of Giro.

"Where the hell is Serpent's security force!? What are they doing?"

Prairie sighed.

"You know them, Vent. It takes time for them to be called back only to be redeployed. Guardian forces are on an intercept course."

_"Headquarters! Come in! The Mavericks are heading for the residential district! We're exchanging fire on the highway!"_

Vent turned to leave.

"Damn it!"

Fleuve stopped him.

"Vent, hold on! Where are you going!?"

"I intend to stop them. With the biometal, I can do it!"

Aile grabbed his arm as he tried to leave again.

"Vent, no! It's dangerous out there!"

Giro nodded.

"I agree with Aile. You'll play right into their hands."

Vent pulled free of Aile.

"Aile and I lost our parents to Mavericks. If Serpent's forces had gotten off their asses, maybe they'd still be here. They could have stopped them, but didn't. I won't make that same mistake."

Vent bolted out. Prairie stood up.

"Vent!"

Giro sighed and, despite himself smiled.

"Don't bother, Prairie. He never listens."

Giro went after him leaving Prairie, Fleuve, and Aile. Aile frowned.

"Be careful out there you two."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent dashed up the highway with Model X upon him. He stopped when he heard Giro's voice.

"Vent! Wait up!"

Giro dashed up merged with Model Z.

"Boss? Um...I..."

"I'm not stopping you. I'm not however, going to sit on the sidelines. Let's get 'em!"

"Boss! Alright let's go!"

"I'll take the point. You get the rear!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Don't call me 'Sir.' That makes me feel older than I am."

Giro smiled as he dashed off. For every Maverick he slashed, another came behind him, leaving Vent with work to be done. There we mechaniloids Vent hadn't met yet, but he tore through them fairly easily. As he moved down the highway, he ran into a large, fly-like Maverick. He aimed his buster and smirked.

"Bring it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After plowing through two of the massive Mavericks, crumbling floors, large rolling hunks of metal, and green electricity spewing robots, Vent came up on the Slither Inc. Building. He was shocked by what he saw.

"Boss!?"

Giro lay on the ground in a heap over him was a white and blue reploid with a staff, what appeared to be a modern form of the Grim Reaper, and man in a green coat with purple hair. Giro groaned as the man turned to Vent, who became tense.

"Ah yes. At last. Model X. The blue Mega Man. Model Z...Model X...time to see the legends in action."

The man suspended his hand over Giro who struggled to speak.

"Vent...get...away...its a trap..."

Giro suddenly yelled as a light enveloped him. Vent wanted to move, but couldn't. The three figures teleported away. Giro stood and clutched his chest, trembling. Vent took a step toward him.

"Boss!? What happened!? Are you--"

"...me."

"What?"

"Sh..."

"Boss?"

"V-Vent! Sh-shoot me..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If you saw that cliffhanger coming...well...I'd like to say you win something, but I guess all I did was frustrate you. Anyway this chapter turned out much bigger than I though. I guess I didn't think it would take this much text to get this far. Anyway, I'm pleased with how this came out and I hope you are too. As always, reviews would be appreciated. I'd really like some feedback for future reference.

I suppose that maybe two days wasn't long enough between updates. At this rate, I may get done too quickly, and I wanna enjoy this damn it! Expect the next update anywhere between Friday and Monday. I'm evil. I admit it, but where's the fun if you don't get to squirm and guess what I'm gonna do next? Anyway I've got some plans brewing upstairs. It's not in the near future, but I think one thing imparticular I have planned is bound to throw some of you for a loop...or at least make you laugh. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Next chapter is the Vent/Giro fight! Hope you read the next installment of Rebirth of Madness!

Update: M'kay. I won't be posting Chapter 5 tonight. Quite frankly, I forgot about the update and I don't have time to finish it. I blame my forgetfulness...and my addiction to Star Wars Battlefront 2. ;;;


	5. Chapter 5: The First to Die

Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to say that I don't own anything Megaman. I doubt anyone that owns anything Megaman would be writting fanfiction. But I don't own anything and I must say so. I apologize for the delay. I forgot about the update and last night I didn't have enough time to finish it before bed. I blame Star Wars Battlefront 2. Anyway, let's get to the fic shall we?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was no surprise that Vent was confused as all hell at Giro's words.

"Shoot you? Boss, what is wrong with you? Why would I--"

"Graaaaaah!"

Whatever control Giro had over himself had vanished. Before Vent knew what was happening, Giro was in his face hacking and slashing at him with his Z-Saber. It took everything Vent had not to get cut in two. He couldn't even get away to counterattack, and even if he could, he wasn't sure that he could.

"Boss! Cut it out!"

Unable to aim his buster long enough without losing his arm. Vent drew his fist back and punched Giro in the chest. While didn't harm him under the armor, it did force Giro back. Vent was about to try to reason with him again until he saw Giro leap into the air, Z-Saber over his head.

"Damn it!"

Vent dashed out of the way just avoiding the edge of the sword. He turned and charged his buster.

"I guess I'm just going to have to make you stop...sorry, Boss."

Vent fired and much to his surprise, he actually hit Giro. Vent began thinking over his options.

_"Alright. Boss essentially has the same ablilties as me with one major difference. He has to be close to me to attack!"_

And Giro seemed to have a knack for that. He had dashed at Vent with his Z-Saber's tip forward. Vent jumped it and plugged another burst of plasma into Giro. He heard him grunt in pain, showing some indication that he was doing something to him. Just about that time, Vent's radio crackled to life.

_"Vent! What's going on there? Can you hear me?"_

"Little busy, Prairie! Not a good time!"

_"What's going on?"_

Before Vent could respond, Giro's Z-Saber grazed his helmet, damaging his radio. It went unnoticed and Vent replyed.

"I'm under attack! Something's happened to Boss! He's out of control!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Guardian HQ, Vent's answer came through garbled and broken.

_"...under attack! Something's hap...Boss! ...Out of conrtol!"_

Static came over the radio. Prairie tried again.

"Vent? Are you okay? Come in!"

_"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss."_

"Static..."

Prairie pounded he control console.

"Dammit!"

Prairie didn't notice, but Aile was behind her and had heard that whole transmission. She wordlessly exited and entered an unoccupied bedroom. A bad feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Vent...Boss...What's happening down there?"

Half-angry that she had no way of helping, and half-worried out of her mind, Aile forced herself to accept the fact that all she could do was wait and hope.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent and Giro were tired and hurt. Vent had several slashes in his armor and few cuts on his face. Giro's armor was scorched by the plasma Vent fired, his visor was cracked, and he was clutching his arm. He was still however, out of his mind and charged yet again. Vent cursed.

"Damn it all, if he keeps this up, I might kill him!"

He was getting tired of this. Vent charged up his buster as high as he could and punched two more plasma bursts into Giro. He recoiled and clutched his chest again.

"C'mon, Boss! Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Giro looked as though he was about to break whatever hold that man had gained over him when what appeared to be a bolt of purple lightning rained down from the sky and struck Giro. He collapsed in a heap.

"Boss!"

Vent ran over to Giro and checked him over. He wa alive. Barely, but alive. Vent looked up and saw that the purple-haired man and his friends had returned.

"Model X and Model Z...The blue and red Mega Men. Such a pitiful display. It's disappointing, really. The biometals of the Guardians are nothing more than tin cans if you think it through."

Vent stood and raised his buster. His arm shook. Half out of fear. The other half was the toll the battle had taken on him finally caught up with him. His arm felt like lead.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed to himself as though he felt some sense of pride introducing himself.

"I am Serpent. I rule all that you see before you. I am the Model W Mega Man."

Vent could hardly believe what he had just heard.

"Serpent? As in the president of Slither Inc.?"

"My reputation preceeds me. It would be in your best interest to remember me, blue Mega Man. I you live long enough to do so."

The flame of scorn that Vent originally had for Slither Inc. grew into an inferno of rage.

"You...you're behind it all...the Mavericks...what happened to Boss...all of it! You son of a bitch!"

The woman reploid behind Serpent noticed his arm shaking.

"You're arm...it...shakes...Tell us...is it anger or...fear?"

The grim reaper rip-off in front of Serpent laughed. It was a sound that could make ones blood run cold.

"The red one had more balls than this kid!"

"You hurt Boss, make us fight, then you make fun of me? _That's it! **I've had it!**_ "

Serpent smirked as Vent began charging his buster.

"Prometheus...take of our hot-headed little friend, will you?"

"My pleasure...ah...the blue Mega Man. His courage is nothing more than recklessness. You've bitten off more that you can chew..."

"Go to hell!"

Vent snapped, not caring how much energy he had charged he fired his charge shot at Serpent. Prometheus drew a stick that turned out to be an energy scythe and deflected the shot, and it hit Vent square in the chest. He clutched his arm, which also took a hit.

"D...Damn it..."

Serpent smiled with satisfaction.

"We that can control the M.E.G.A. system and transform...we're called Mega Men. We're the chosen few meant to guide this flock of sheep to a new world. Yet, you've proven your abilities pathetic and you are therefore, not worthy of such power. It shows that not all Mega Men are rulers."

Serpent struck Vent with another purple lightning bolt. Vent yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground, his transformation fading.

"Pull the password data..."

The woman reploid nodded.

"Understood..."

As two small modules broke off of her, Prometheus scoffed.

"Man, that sucked...that was way to easy...What do we do with them?"

Serpent smiled again.

"Let the 'Mavericks' take care of them and carry on as you were. A battle with evil Maverick menace and the heroic Slither Inc. Security force. Let the actors take their place. It willl be classic. The people will go on unsuspecting...We need to keep the act up until Project Haven is ready, where they'lll become another magnificent sacrifice to Model W."

"What!"

Vent tried to rise, but he couldn't budge. He was completely drained. The two modules hovering over he and Giro reattached to the woman.

"Passwords retrieved..."

Serpent laughed a laugh that made Prometheus' sound like a little girl.

"Hehehehahahahahaha! We have all the passwords! It's time for Project Haven to begin...this is the beginning of the end!"

Serpent and the female reploid warped away. Prometheus stayed. Vent was sure that he was going to die. Prometheus didn't budge.

"Models X and Z...heroic legends. And they turn out to be nothing more that that...Legends. Good-bye..."

He vanished and Vent tried to rise again.

"Damn...I can't move...my body...numb..."

Giro stirred.

"Don't give up...you've got...something to fight for...a person to protect...and so many others..."

"Boss!"

"Model Z...don't worry about...me...help Vent..."

Vent heard a voice he could only assume to be Model Z.

"You realize what you're asking me to do, don't you? Your body is already too injured. If we seperate...you know what will happen..."

"Just...help...Vent..."

"...I understand..."

"Boss! Don't do...you can't do this! I won't--"

"Vent...be strong...tell Aile...I'm sorry...and take care of her..."

Giro's body faded away, and Model Z hovered before Vent. A small ball of red light with a gold glow hesitated, but left.

"Boss! Damn it! I...can't believe it...first Mom...now Boss...I'm useless...can't help anyone..."

Model X's voice came from behind.

"Vent. This is your last chance...if you combine Model Z and I, you may be able to change again..."

"What?"

"I can no longer change you on my own...I'm too damaged. I don't know if you will survive the strain of us combining, but..."

Vent and the two models began to be surrounded by Galleon Hunters. Model Z's voice had a tone of urgency to it.

"Vent, it is your decision. We can't make it for you! Can you pick up where that brave man left off?"

"I...I..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Guardian HQ, a few of the Guardians, Prairie, Flevue, and Aile all waited in silence on the command deck. The suspense was killing them, but it was bugging Aile and Prairie the most. Prairie had been friends with Giro for sometime. Aile had Giro and Vent to worry about. Suddenly the radio crackled to life.

_"Damn it! That's a Slither Inc. airship! He's getting away!"_

Prairie and Aile shot up. Prairie dashed over to her console.

"Vent?"

One of the Guardians at one of the other computers spoke.

"Commander! Slither Inc.'s security force had engaged the Mavericks!"

Prairie frowned.

"Vent get out of there! It's too dangerous!"

_"Shit...fine!"_

"Are you and Giro okay!"

_"I'm...I'm fine but...Boss is...I'll tell you when I get back..."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Vent arrived, he was alone. No biometal active. Prairie, Vent, Flevue, and the Guardians were there waiting for him. Flevue nodded.

"Vent! Are you okay?"

"Y...yes..."

"Where's Giro?"

Vent saw Aile in the crowd and that didn't help to make it any easier to say what he had to. He wordlessly activated a biometal. When light faded, he stood in red armor. On his right side, a beam saber hung on his waist. On his left side, a gun was holdstered. Out of the back of his helmet, a long blonde ponytail hung down to just above Vent's knees. The group was baffled by the new transformation.

"What biometal...is that?"

"Model Zx...you get it when you combine Models Z and X..."

Prairie stepped forward.

"Wait...you have Model Z? Vent...just tell us...is Giro alright?"

Vent couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Boss is...he's dead...he sacrificed himself to save me."

Not a word was spoken. Vent heard footsteps that sounded like running, the door opening, and closing. He looked up to see Aile was gone. Vent had expected as much. She usually put on a strong face and didn't show when something was wrong. Giro's death was something that she couldn't disguise. The Guardians and Flevue left to quitely mourn the death of Giro. Prairie and Vent were all that remained on the command deck.

"Vent..."

"I'm fine...I can't just sit here and cry while the world falls apart. I've already given my share of tears. Anyway, Serpent said he plans on using the country as a sacrifice for Model W. We have to keep fighting. Serpent must be stopped. That's what Boss would want. That's why he gave me Model Z."

"I see...well spoken. We've analyze some more data and have new intel. Model W has the power to corrupt machines and humans. Model W is behind the Maverick outbreaks. Serpent only has the fragment though."

"And yet he could control Boss and the Mavericks with the fragment alone...with just a fragment?"

"Yes. The Model W core is still dormant. It needs to be awakened. While we have no idea what this Project Haven is Serpent has cooking, I suspect its to awaken Model W as a whole and use it to take over the world."

"Like something out of a bad movie. Where's the core?"

"Not a clue. Too much corrupt data. We know that we need six passwords to get there though. We have two of them now. They're in the biometals. We need all of them to get at the core."

"Well, I've got bad news. Serpent says he has them all. We'll have to take the others by force."

"I'll narrow down the possible locations using Maverick signatures."

"Okay. Prairie, do we have a facility for weapons training on this bucket?"

"Yeah. You want to get used to your new equipment..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the training room, Vent had discovered he had a thing with his new gun. It couldn't charge as much as Model X's buster, but Model Zx's plasma gun's charge shot was as effective as the second shot of Model X. Between the two weapons, Vent had found he liked his new Z-Saber. He could cut effortlessly through most things, and what he couldn't cut, he could sure as hell mess it up. He sat down for a breather when he heard the door open. He had a bad feeling who it was and he was right. Aile stood in the door way. Vent's transformation faded. He wasn't quite sure how Aile had taken Giro's death, and part of him worried that Aile might blame Vent for it. That would be something that he couldn't take.

"Vent..."

"Aile...I'm sorry...I...I couldn't do anything to save him...I was over powered and...I tried to stop him from sacrificing himself but..."

Vent trailed off.

"Boss...Giro told me to tell you...that he was sorry."

Aile sniffed.

"I wish I could tell him that I accept his apology."

Vent nodded. He stood up and walked over to his friend.

"You know Giro wouldn't want you here crying like this."

"I know...but..."

Aile threw her arms around Vent and buried her face in his shoulder. Vent nodded and finished her sentence.

"I know. But sometimes...you just can't help it..."

Vent felt that he needed to do something for Aile to help her get over what happened. Vent had his time to cry and now it was Aile's turn. If it meant helping Aile feel better, Vent was prepared to give her a shoulder to cry on. The two stood there and held each other while Vent wondered what fate had in store for him next and who else would be sacrificed to stop Serpent. He was sure about one thing though.

_"I **will** stop him...and I intend to make him pay...for Boss...for Mom...for Prairie and Aile...anyone who's already died in his little game...everyone...and I don't care who gets in my way...I'll protect everyone...even if I have to die to do so..."_

Aile's grip around him tightened slightly. The only thing Vent could think to do was to keep her close.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, we have another chapter done! First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for cutting out Vent's transformation into Model Zx. I felt that maybe it would be a change of pace to show it from a different perspective. Other than that, I think that this chapter came out rather well. It's not the longest chapter I've ever done, but I think it's at least decent. Wish I could write better. As usual, reviews would be nice. Like I've said. My first fic, so I'd really like the feed back so I could know what I'm doing that's working.

Next I'd like to apologize yet again for my missed update. I started playing Star Wars Battlefront 2 yesterday. I played as a sniper for a change of pace, and just got so into it, that I forgot that I had an update to do. By the time I remembered, I didn't have enough time to write the chapter. Now, I'm going to shoot for Thursday for the next update. If I miss for some reason, please, no sending a lynch mob. This is Dark Assassin Omega signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: Taking a First Step

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Megaman in anyway, shape or form. I'd like to but I can't end of story. Anyway, I sit here looking outside from my computer and its raining, its cloudy, and I can only say to myself, "Another Fall in Oregon." It is depressing, yet at the same time, exciting. Halloween is coming up. then Thanksgiving, and then finally Christmas, and how does that not kick ass? Like I said. The weather here is depressing and its exciting all the same. Just another October, am I right? Anyway, story time!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it, what the hell is taking so long!?

Vent punched the wall. It had been almost three days since Giro had died, and Prairie was still having trouble pinpointing the locations of the other biometals. Aile patted him on the back.

"Vent, I know you want to get out there and do what needs to be done, but getting angry isn't going to make the biometals be found any faster."

Aile's emotional state had improved over the past few days. With the Guardains and Vent behind her, she found it that much easier to accept that Giro wasn't coming back. Model X floated nearby.

"She's right, Vent. Prairie is searching based off of Maverick signals. That's rather vauge information to go off of."

"I know. I know...I just can't stand waiting here!"

Aile sighed.

"Vent, don't be so eager to go out into danger. You don't...want to end up like Boss...do you?"

"...No..."

Vent had to admit to himself that the rest he had taken had been needed. Giro had roughed up Vent very badly when they had fought. Vent heard the door open. It was Prairie.

"Vent! Aile! I have-- Oh...I'm sorry, was I interupting something?"

Vent looked around and shrugged.

"No, not really. Why?"

"No reason."

Prairie had dismissed the subject and quickly changed to a new one.

"Anyway, I've pinpointed biometal signatures!"

"Really? Alright, then. Where are they?"

"Easy. We'll talk on the command deck."

The blonde exited. Vent and Aile followed. When they reached the command deck, Prairie's game face was already on.

"Alright. We're picking up the signals from multiple areas. Furthermore, were getting some very odd intel that isn't matching up with public knowledge."

Vent frowned.

"Like what?"

"Well, remember that power plant that was shut down about three months ago after a Maverick raid? Other sources suggest that might not be case. What we don't know is why we'd be told that it was shut down, when in reality it may not be. We're also picking up a biometal signature in the area."

Vent ran it all through his head.

"So I'm to go investigate and get the biometal all in one fell swoop?"

"Exactly. The power plant is made up of the "E" Areas. You can go whenever you're ready."

Vent nodded and left the command deck. Aile went with him. Prairie watched as the two exited.

_"Aile sure has been clinging to him ever since his little encounter with Serpent. She must be really worried about him. Or maybe she's..."_

Prairie made a mental note to maybe talk to Aile in the near future. In the trans-server room, a yellow card key popped out of the slot in it. Vent took it assuming he'd need it. Noting his options for transervers, Vent programmed his destination for Area B-2. He hit the transfer button and he vanished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Holy lightning bolts, Batman!"

Prairie had been right. The plant was still active and it was crawling with Mavericks.

"Prairie? This place is a zoo."

_"Really? Well then, can you find out just what exactly this thing is doing up and running?"_

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

Vent began what looked appeared to be a bad day. Every step he took he was attacked by a Galleon Hunter, one of the many electrical spiders, or any other random thing looking for blood. It got even worse on the inside. Conveyer belts and broken electrical circuits made his job no easier. After about half an hour of taking wrong turns or being zapped, Vent blasted a large green electricity shooting robot, tripped, and fell right through the wall.

"What the hell?"

Vent made his was down the hall until he came to a door. He wasn't pleased at what he met on the other side.

"Not more belts!"

More moving belts covered the room and it was crawling with Galleon Hunters. Vent must have almost fallen down unusually placed pits four times before reaching the end.

"Who the hell designs these places!?"

There was a loud humming nearby, Vent climbed down a ladder and came across what appeared to be a large light bulb with several warnings on it. One refered to it as the generator. Vent sighed in relief.

"Maybe this will turn off the damn plant."

Vent drew his Z-Saber and cut the generator in two. The loud hum stopped and when he came back up the ladder, the belts had all stopped moving.

"Oh, sweet salvation! Maybe I can get something done around here now..."

Vent hopped back across the belts, continuing the mission.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Guardian HQ, Prairie continued to monitor Vent. Eventually, she decided that he would be fine for the time being and left the command deck. She finally found Aile in the training room with a blaster in her hand. Prairie was surprised to see what a good shot she was.

"Maybe we should have you out there instead of Vent?"

Aile turned around smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe. Though I my handling of a beam saber could use some work. Have you seen Vent use that thing?"

"No, how is he with it?"

"He's scary..."

The two laughed. Prarire sighed.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Just killing time."

"And by killing time, you mean taking your mind off of what's going on?"

Aile looked away. Part of what Prairie said was true.

"Not...completely. I just need something to do..."

"..."

"..."

"You still miss Giro, don--"

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? I just need to move on. That's not why I'm in here!"

"Then its because you feel powerless to help Vent?"

"Wha...? I guess that may have something to do with--"

"Do you love him?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you love him?"

Aile couldn't have been caught with her guard any lower. Her face turned bright red.

"O-of course not! You obviously haven't seen him in his down time! He's lazy, irresponsible, he's walked in on me in the shower I don't know _how_ many times! He's--"

Prairie giggled.

"Being rather defensive aren't we?"

"I am _not!!!_"

"Relax. I just asked."

It wasn't like she hadn't been asked this before however. Ususally, she was asking that question to herself, and whenever she did, she got herself all worked up and would finally abandon the matter.

"Aile, regardless, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Holy shit, this thing is going to kill me!!!"_

Vent desperately kicked his way up a wall and barely avoided being smashed by a massive mechaniloid and it's spiked trash compresser. Why the hell it had been altered with a massive beam cannon was beyond Vent's reasoning. It did however make a nice target. The problem was that when ever the thing rammed the wall, Vent would get knocked off of said wall. Vent couldn't get close enough to the thing to slash it without risking being mowed down. Vent whipped out his blaster and began plugging charge shot after charge shot into the thing. Soon the cannon collapsed on itself. Vent made a note of that incase he ever ran into any more.

"I hate this thing..."

Several plasma bursts later, the behemoth exploded and allowed Vent to continue on. As he made his was further in, he was met with quite the sight. A massive room filled with floating balls of light. It was beautiful, yet somehow, eerie at the same time.

"Prairie? What are these things?"

_"Let me...what!? Cyber-Elves! I don't believe this!"_

"Cyber...elves?"

_"Computer data in the shape of elves! Not only that, but they're sentient beings too! Vent, shut this operation down or I will personally--"_

"You have a soft spot for cyber-elves I see...alright leave it to me."

With the power off in the plant, Vent made his way through the remaining area rather easily. When he came out, he was in a area scattered with rubble. As he continued forward, he got the feeling he was being watched. His feeling was confirmed by a voice that was not his own.

"Oh dear. It seems that someone has found my skeleton in the closet. What a pity."

Vent had heard rumors around HQ about Slither Inc. creating replois through biometals: Pseudoroids. Vent could only assume...

"You! Let me guess: You're a Maverick under Serpent's control?"

"You get an A for doing your homework. I am Hivolt the Raptoroid!"

"Shut this place down and let the cyber-elves go!"

Hivolt looked like a humanoid, only with wings instead of arms. Hivolt scoffed.

"And if I say no?"

Vent activated his Z-Saber.

"Then blood will be spilled."

"Very well! If you wish for you blood to cover my wings, then so be it!

Hivolt sped to ground level and rushed Vent, slamming into him Vent managed to pull himself off of the green robot before he would have slammed him into the wall. Vent recieved great satisfation out of seeing Hivolt bash his own head into the wall.

"Jeez, you suck at fighting!"

"Up yours!"

Vent whipped out his blaster as Hivolt ascended. Wanting to avoid another collision, he decided it best to fight from a distance. Vent charged the gun, jumped, and fired. The shot caught Hivolt in the legs.

"Yipes! Watch it! You almost hit me in the--"

"And I'm going to keep shooting until I do!"

"Then I'm gonna sit this out!"

Hivolt's legs detached and began circling around him. Much to Vent's surprise, they began to fire lasers. They were easy to dodge, but turned out to be a distraction when Hivolt charged again. Vent had to time it really well, but he managed to dash under the green psycho. When Hivolt reappeared, he immediately dived as his leg detached before hooking around and letting the other detach. They began firing lasers again. Vent sighed.

"You're easier than the area you live in!"

Vent had eventually shot Hivolt in the legs so much that they were almost falling off. Vent drew his Z-Saber.

"Time to end this!"

"Damn you to hell!"

Hivolt charged one last time, and was met with the hum of a beam saber. Hivolt was cut down the middle. Even as his fusion core began to overload, he laughed.

"You're too late. You may have stopped the operation, but Lord Serpent already has the energy he'll need to awaken Model W...Model Zx Mega Man...you have failed!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Time will only tell!"

Vent slashed again. Hivolt was now in four pieces, and yet he still laughed as he blew up. As the dust cleared, a green and white piece of metal hung before Vent.

"Thank you for saving me, hero. I am Model H. The model of the wind."

"Model H, I request you help...I have to stop Serpent from awakening Model W."

"And you think that will end it?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Even if you stop Serpent, there will still be madmen in the world. Who's to stop one of them from rising up like Sepent"

"I don't know, nor do I care at the moment. Right now, Serpent is the problem. Let's focus on him before we take on the rest of the world."

"Hmph...humans...they've been lulled into a false sense of security with the empty promise of peace. Still...our battles hundreds of years ago...they still had meaning. Very well. My power is yours."

Model H joined Models Z and X. Vent noticed a trans-server nearby. He headed toward it to report in.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter in the bag. Y'know, whenever I write, I always worry that I don't do a good job of writting out the stages and the boss sequences. I certainly got creative with the metal snake (I think that is my shinning moment battle-wise), but I just can't seem to think of anything I can use to mix up the stages or bosses which forces me to cut out portions of the stage, cut to a different scene, or something else completely, and it worries me that I can't seem to find anything special in my writting that doesn't make the story a retelling of the game.

Anyway, yeah. This chapter is mediocre at best. I've already said I wish I was a better writter, and I've been told I'm good, but I just can't seem to nail the stages and bosses. The only real flare in this chapter was the scene with Prairie and Aile. I suppose all writters worry about this at some point or another. I guess its reasons like this I ask for reviews. So I know what people like and don't like about my writting.

All my worries aside, I guess I got this chapter out on time. I did this one a bit early so I could have about a week between chapters. Expect the next one Friday the 27th.


	7. Chapter 7: The Training Blues

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing Megaman, you know the frickin' drill by now. I doubt anyone reads the disclaimer anyway. Like the credits to a movie at the theater: NO ONE CARES!

Also, for the sake of this chapter, I also don't own anything Gundam SEED or Love Hina.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been several hours since Vent had left for the power plant. Not that anyone was worried. They were annoyed more than anything. Aile growled.

"He'd better get his ass back here soon or so help me I'll--"

Prairie sighed. Aile was getting a little to hot-headed for her taste.

"Relax, girl! I'm sure that he's on his way."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"THIS ROCKS!!!"

Vent _was_ on his way back. However, the air dash functions of Model Hx were a little distracting.

"I could probably fly back to the airship!"

Model H's voice was in his head.

_"You'd suffocate before reaching that altitude."_

"Awww...maaaaan...fine, we'll use a trans-server like every other human on the fucking planet."

This time it was Model X's voice."

_"That's more like it. And watch your mouth, mister."_

"Yes, _mother!"_

Model Z found it appropriate to pip in.

_"Good. I reserve all rights to use foul language!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent warped into Guardian HQ. Unlike his last few times, there was no welcoming party.

"Aw, I feel so unloved now!"

The door opened. Aile and Prairie stepped in.

"Oh get over it."

"Hey, up your's, Aile!"

"What did you just say to me!?"

Vent could only squeak.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I though."

Prairie held her head in her hand.

"Ugh, remind me to hose you two off later. Did you get the biometal?"

"Yup! Model H! Problems have arisen though."

Prairie sighed.

"I feel a headache coming on. What is it?"

"Model H says that he doesn't have the whole password and that--"

"Of course he doesn't! You need the other--"

"Will you let me finish!? He says that Serpent split his data in two and he needs the other half."

Prairie moaned and left for the command deck. Vent blinked.

"She's taking that rather well."

Aile shrugged.

"Whatever."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours had passed and Vent had retired to his room, which, due to space issues, he was forced to share with Aile. He didn't mind this all that much. It passed through the 'I'm-a-guy-and-don't-really-care filter.' Aile was, on the other hand, not as pleased. She had to deal with Vent's pirated anime music and random manga everywhere. She must have tripped over the same copy of Love Hina four times that day. Aile had tried reading it, but found that Vent had too much of a taste for guy's manga. Then again, she was reading volume 3. She considered starting from the beginning sometime. She did, however, enjoy watching his box set of Gundam SEED. Vent lay on his bed, throwing darts at a new dartboard. Luckly, the walls of Guardian HQ were metal, so whenever he missed, the dart would harmlessly fall to the floor. Prairie walked in to the room to see Vent on the top bunk. Aile was in the corner reading. They both looked like zombies. Prairie sighed at the sight.

"Jesus, Aile. And you say that Vent is lazy. You're no better!"

Vent looked up.

"Eh? You two talk about me?"

Aile threw something that felt like a dart at Vent. It missed, but she made her point.

"Okay! Sorry I asked. So what's going on, Prairie? New biometal to hunt down?"

"No. I was just wondering why I wasn't hearing anything in here. You usually are talking, or killing each other, or something."

Aile sighed.

"I do the killing. Not Vent."

"She's right."

"Well why don't you two do something useful? Vent, couldn't you be training or something?"

"I suppose. I _did _just get a new biometal after all."

"Aile! Couldn't you help him with...I don't know, practice dodging something? You have a bigger knack for that blaster than some of the better Guardians!"

"She does?"

"I've...been passing the time..."

"See? You two could do _something_."

"But I wanna stay here and hang with Aile. Just relax for awhile!"

Prairie looked at Vent then smiled at Aile. She could almost hear Prairie's thoughts.

_"Awwww, I think he likes you!"_

Aile, not wanting to put up with much more at the moment, sighed and put the manga she was reading down.

"Fine, fine, fine. Come on Vent. Let's just do it."

"Eh?"

"Now, Mister."

"Okay, okay. Jeeeeez."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent was hiding behind a column in the training room hiding from Aile. She was a disgustingly good shot.

"Aile? Could you tone it down a little! You're gonna kill me!"

"In battle, you don't get freebies!"

Aile charged her gun and fired. She missed Vent completely for the first time that day. Models X and Z were getting rather annoyed. Model Z snarled.

_"Vent, you're taking it easy on her, I can tell. You're acting weird!"_

Model X sighed.

_"He probably just doesn't want to be here. He'd rather be in his room reading Love Hina."_

Model Z scoffed.

_"I'll bet he just dosen't wanna hurt his little girlfriend on accident! No one said training was risk free. I'll bet she's holding back too!"_

"What!?"

_"What!? Vent! I'm ashamed of you!"_

"Model Z is putting words in my mouth!"

_"I'll bet they're true though! I should have seen it. You share a room, you're social lives revolve around one another, you basically work together! I wouldn't be surprised if you have sex when I'm not looking! That's not going to happen now though! Oh, no. Not on my watch!"_

Model Z sighed.

_"Oh lord, here he goes..."_

"What do you mean, here he goes!?"

_"Well, you see, X here has a morals so high, it would disgust a saint."_

_"Up yours, Zero! You could use some morals!"_

"...Zero?"

_"What, did you not think we have real names? Course we do! The name is Zero. Model X is well...Megaman X. "X" for short. And Model H is..."_

_"...Harpuia."_

"Oh. Well, I guess its better than calling you Model Z, X, or H."

"Hello, Vent."

Vent looked up to notice that Aile had snuck up on him while he was taking with X and Zero. She had her gun pointed at him.

"It's almost too easy!"

Vent squeaked before pulling out his Z-Saber. He swung at the gun and cut it in two. Aile yelped and dropped it before the small explosion. Vent laid down and sighed.

"At least that's over."

"No its not."

Vent felt Aile reach to his holdster and pulled out _his_ blaster. The only one that he couldn't cut in two without lowering his arsenal. Vent scrambled away.

"Will it never end!?"

If Zero had a mouth, he would be smiling.

"_Something tells me that I'm going to enjoy working with these two."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later, Vent was on the floor gasping for breath as Aile gave him his gun back.

"If I'm tiring you out like that, then I'm scared to find out what would happen if I actually tried."

_"**Ah ha! **See!? SEE!? They won't go all out against each other!"_

_"X, chill out."_

Aile blinked and pointed at X.

"What's his problem?"

"Nothing, I'll explain later. Let's go find Prairie. Maybe something has come up."

When the two reached the command deck, Prairie was nowhere to be found. The stuffed animal wasn't in its chair either.

"Is she...out?"

"No, Vent. She's invisible. Yes, she's out."

Vent sighed and walked off toward the direction of the elevator. Aile sat down and sighed. X, Zero, and Harpuia floated there in the corner. Zero was smirking on the inside.

_"You watch. She'll go after him."_

_"Probably."_

_"You two are having way to much fun with this."_

_"Lighten up, X! Have a little fun every so often. It's no wonder you're always so worked up."_

Aile sighed and left, in the direction of the elevator.

_"Told you. They like each other."_

Harpuia started after her.

_"Perhaps, yes. Vent doesn't seem to worried about that right now."_

_"Well, better her than the one doing the fighting."_

_"Give it a rest, X."_

When Aile found Vent he was on the outside deck. It was dark out, so the ship was just floating in place instead of moving. Vent had his right sleeve rolled up and was looking his arm over. He rolled it down when he saw Aile coming.

"Vent, what were you doing?"

"Eh? Nothing."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not! I'm-- Hey!?"

Aile pulled up his sleeve and winced slightly, There was a long laceration on his arm and it looked deep.

"You got this out at the power plant...didn't you?"

"...Hivolt got me once when I wasn't looking."

"...What's it like out there? Fighting Mavericks? Having everything that moves wanting you dead?"

"Its...kinda scary really. Knowing you're the only one there fighting for your side. Being shot at, slashed at, chased around. Yet at the same time, I don't care, because I know why I'm out there. Fighting to prevent Model W from being awoken. To stop Serpent. To not let anyone else end up like Mom, or Boss."

Aile was seeing it again. Vent changing. A few days ago, he wouldn't have been like this. He would be living life the way he wanted with she and Giro. While she missed the old Vent, something about the new Vent excited her. Knowing that he was going through some changes for the better. The two sat down.

"How close do you come to death out there?"

"Today? I'm not sure. I've been almost smashed, nearly fallen into pits, and fought an oversized green eagle-like pseudoroid. I really lost count."

X and Zero hovered nearby. Harpuia was off who knew where.

_"See, X? They're...shy. Besides, they do care about each other. Maybe its not such a bad thing? Who knows? Maybe some good will come of this."_

_"...Maybe, Zero. Maybe not. Only time will tell."_

Aile started nodding off. She leaned up against Vent.

"V...Vent...don't...end up like...Boss..."

Aile fell asleep. Vent nodded.

"Heh heh...wouldn't dream of it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter. Sorry that this one was late. This was kind of a hard chapter to write. I got writter's block I don't know how many times, and I'm still not sure that his one came out so well. Still, I can't just throw stage after stage after stage out without character development between them, right? In the future, maybe these 'down-time' chapters will get better and longer. This was more of an experiment for me. I'm used to writting with my own characters, not ones that already exist. Quite frankly, I think the training session was on the border of being a parody. Then again, all fics are parodies if you think about it.

Anyway, I guess I'll shoot for next this incoming Friday for the next chapter. Until then, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8: A Distressing Mission

Alright, I suppose I should be explaining myself here, shouldn't I? Well, you see I just got a really bad case of writter's block and in addition, I had to do a little planning ahead. Anyway, I have nothing more to say.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent yawned and stretched as he felt around the floor for his shirt. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Mumble mumble...shower...now..."

Vent dragged his lazy ass out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door. It should have been no surprise, but...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

...Aile was already in. Luckly, she had a towel on.

"Aw shit! Aile! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!"

"God damn it, Vent! Haven't you seen me naked enough!?"

Vent started to answer and slowly stopped.

"Yyyyy...nnnn...uh...this is a trick question, isn't it?"

**"GET OUT!"**

She punched Vent so hard he went flying a good ten feet before hitting the ground. She slammed the door as Vent rubbed his cheek.

"Hey, remember that little talk we had about locking the bathroom door when you're in there!?"

Aile's response was as clear as day, even from behind the door.

"Go to hell!"

"If you keep hitting me like that I'll be well on my way!"

Aile didn't have a comeback this time. Prairie knocked on the door and it opened. She blinked at Vent, who lay at her feet.

"You walked in on her again, didn't you?"

"Ugh...you sound just like Boss would have when you say that."

"That's a yes."

"Yeah, and I've got the fist impression on my face to prove it."

Prairie smiled.

_"That's just to hide her feelings."_

"So what's going on? Find another biometal for me to go after?"

"Yeah, I did, but you don't have to get on it right away. I can tell just by looking at you that you just rolled out of bed."

"You're rather relaxed for a girl that knows what Serpent is up to."

"What would be the point in panicking?"

"Good point. Well I'm going to grab a bite. I'll look into the biometal after that."

Vent left the room, leaving Prairie alone. She glanced over at a table with a lone picture frame on it. Upon closer inspection, it was of Vent, Aile, and Giro. It was a reminder of happier times. A time where Vent didn't have much of a care in the world, Aile wasn't worrying herself over him, and Giro had somehow managed to keep the two in line. Zero hovered over.

"Reminds you of how we used to be, doesn't it? Back when she was still around."

"Yeah...I miss Sis. What it really reminds me of was you and her."

"There was nothing between us I say, damn it! We were friends!"

"Maybe in your eyes."

"Why the hell won't you just go with me on this one!?"

"Because I used to hear her mutter your name in her sleep."

"What!?"

Prairie smiled. Around this time, the bathroom door opened up and Aile stepped out, dressed this time.

"Prairie? What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop in."

"Oh."

"By the way..."

She put an arm around her friend, grinning.

"If you keep hitting him like that, he may start thinking you hate him. Then there goes your chance!"

"What!? Prairie, what did I tell you!? I--"

"Or maybe someone will steal him out from underneath you? Rose seems rather fond of him, y'know?"

"What!?"

Rose was the nurse of the infirmary. Human, young, pretty. She seemed rather shy, but once someone got her talking, she was rather social. She and Vent had been seen talking a few times and Prairie was right: She did seem rather fond of him.

"I-I already said I--"

"Oooooooh. You're stammering. Hitting a soft spot, am I?"

"Prairie!"

The blonde laughed as she ran out of the room. Aile folded her arms.

"Why is she so concerned with me and my relationships!?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prairie looked back to make sure Aile wasn't chasing her, not putting it past her. She looked around to see she had ended up in the cafeteria. She looked through the Guardians there and finally found Vent lazily shoving half a waffle into his mouth.

_"Healthy appetite."_

She sighed and took a seat next to Vent.

"Hey Vent."

Vent swallowed.

"Yo."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

Prairie, in her usual manner, cut to the heart of the matter.

"What do you think of Aile?"

"She's a good person. Nice body...I've seen her naked enough to confirm that...especially her legs."

Prairie couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know if she would take that as a compliment."

"Yeah. It would probably equal another fist in my face."

_"Yeah," _Prairie thought. _"But I'd bet she'd be as red as a cherry if she heard you say that."_

Prairie finally shot for the target she was aiming for.

"Do you love her?"

Vent didn't miss a beat, as if he hadn't even heard her and was making up a random answer.

"Never thought about it."

"Denying it are--wait, never thought about it?"

"To be honest, no."

It was the last answer she ever expected.

"You've known her for that long, lived together for that long, been friends for that long, and you've _never _thought about it...?"

"Nope."

She was at a loss.

"What do you think she thinks of you?"

"I dunno."

_"Good lord! He's gotta be doing this on purpose! Is he messing with me?"_

"Why do you ask?"

"Eh?"

"You seem rather interested in knowing my stand point on Aile. You gunning for me?"

Vent was so casual about it that even Prairie turned a bright shade of red.

"No! Why would you think that?"

Prairie's thoughts raced.

_"That's it, he is **so **messing with me!"_

Prairie's communicator beeped.

"Yes, what is it? ...Uh-huh...what? Are you serious? Okay, I'm on my way."

She slipped the device back into her pocket.

"Vent, we need to get going. That biometal missions just took priority!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way! Finish eating and get to the bridge!"

"Fine."

Still red, Prairie took off for the command deck, passing Aile on the way there.

"...What's she so flustered about?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent entered Area F, teeth chattering. Ice and snow surrounded him on all sides. It must have been 10 degrees out. Even with the heating system inside of Model ZX's armor, it was ridiculous. The radio crackled to life.

_"Vent? Can you hear me?"_

"The sudden climate changes in this country are fucking ridiculous! I'm, what, ten miles from the city tops!?"

_"Eheheheheheh. I don't know what to tell you. Anyway, the distress beacon is coming from this area without a doubt. but we can't pinpoint it from here."_

A green holographic visor formed over Vent's eyes.

"Y-yeah I c-c-can't get a g-good lock, either...I'm gonna freeze my ass off!"

X's voice sprang into his head.

_"Vent!"_

"Oh for...I cuss, X. Get over it. Zero cusses. You should be used to it by now!"

Zero must have been smiling on the inside.

_"Yeah, but he's such a god damn goodie goodie!"_

He heard Prairie sigh over the radio, muttering something about never keeping focus.

_"Just find where the damn distress signal is. And find the biometal while you're at it!"_

"Yes, mom."

Vent transformed into Model HX. If it was 10 degrees in Model ZX, it was -20 degrees in Model HX. Vent transformed back before he froze from the inside out.

"What the hell was that all about!?"

Harpuia floated there, doing what Vent could only assume was shivering.

"I d-d-d-don't do c-c-cold!"

Zero's voice sprung to life.

_"Yeah, you see, Harpuia acts like a bad ass (he can't hold a candle to me though) and all cool, but put him someplace where it's actually cold, he turns into a little pussy!"_

"U-up yours, P-p-ponytail boy!"

X sighed.

_"Save the insults for later. Let's just go!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prairie sighed as she cut the connection. Aile sighed in the fold-up chair next to the blonde.

"He sure gets along well with the biometals."

"Like old drinking buddies."

"Ugh. No. He's terrible when he's drunk."

"What do you mean."

Aile covered her face and shook her head.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it..."

It almost looked like Aile was crying. Prairie frowned.

"Aile?"

She pulled a hand away from Aile's face. She wasn't crying. She had a smile on her face and was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Looks more to me like he's funnier than hell when drunk."

Aile snickered.

"No, there was just one time imparticular that he...he...hahahahaha!"

It was clear that Aile would have a hard time holding back laughter trying to tell this story. Prairie smiled.

"Okay, you have my interest. Shoot."

"Alright, alright...you see there was this one time that--"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Christ, this water is cold!"

A small mask, whose sides came from Model ZX's helmet, covered Vent's mouth. Harpuia shuddered next to him.

"No shit."

_"Language!"_

"X, I respect you, but up yours!"

As if the ice and snow wasn't bad enough, Vent was forced to traverse through water. It had chunks of ice in it and, if it wasn't for the armor's heating systems, he would probably be dead. The place was littered with blocks of ice, spikes, Galleon Hunters' on plasma-blasting suspended bikes connected to a large airtube to keep it from being crushed under the water's pressure. Vent sighed.

"This is starting to look awfully familiar. I gotta lay off the video games."

Zero decided to bite.

"_Why?"_

"This looks like something out of an old game made by these people called Capcom."

_"Eheheheh. You don't say?"_

"Yeah, but let's get out of this water. I'm freezing."

After traversing the area, he came to a dry area where he began jumping up and down in feeble attempt to regain body heat. Zero snickered.

_"Hey, save the happy dance for after the mission."_

"Shut up."

All of a sudden there was a transmission, but it was silent.

"What the...hello? Can you hear me? Hello?"

"..."

"Nothing...hey, Prairie do you read me?"

Once a communication link was established he wasn't met with Prairie's voice. More like her and Aile's hysterical laughter. It sounded like someone was pounding the arm of their chair with their fist. Vent could make out Aile's voice.

"_That's not even the funniest part!"_

It sounded like Prairie was suffocating.

_"Hahahahahahaha! Please! No more! I'm gonna die!"_

_  
"No, just one more. This was around Vent's ninth shot and--"_

"**Oh, you are not telling her what I think you are!?"**

The laughter stopped instantly. Aile's voice was barely audible.

"_Uh-oh. How much do you think he heard!?"_

**"I knew it!!! I'm gonna kill you when I get back!!!"**

_"Apparently enough to get really pissed!"_

Vent cursed to the point that X felt like, if he had been capable of doing so, sobbing. Aile fled the room and Prairie picked up the communicator.

_"...Vent?"_

"...How much...did she tell you?"

_"She got to the ninth shot."_

Vent breathed a sigh of relief. He was obviously calming down.

"Thank god for that."

_"You're not mad?"_

"No. Irritated but not mad. Now had she finished the ninth shot part, _then_ I would be so mad I could raise hell so bad it would put Serpent and Model W to shame."

_"Okay, so what is it?"_

"I think I found the distress signal's location."

_"Good, go help."_

Prairie cut the line. Vent stood there and sighed.

"All of that and all she says is 'Good, go help?' God, my new job really blows sometimes."

Vent made his way past Galleon Hunters and snow boulder throwing robo-polar bears and reached yet another new room. Before him loomed a duplicate of the large robot he enountered in the power plant. The one that tried to smash him into the wall. He sighed and raised his gun.

"I so don't have time for you..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Vent! What is going on? What is taking you?"_

"Ran into an old friend," he muttered as he passed the scrap pile that used to be the mechaniloid. He proceded to see what the thing had been guarding. He was met with a small room with a large terminal.

"Prairie. I found the source of the distress signal. There's on one here."

_"What?"_

"The terminal still has a data disk in it though. Hang on, I'm gonna play it."

Based off of the dust that covered the terminal, it hadn't been used in a long while. Vent blew a layer of dust off of the keyboard and typed away for a moment. The screen fizzled to life with a still image. One of a small group Guardians around what appeared to be the Model W fragment.

"What on...?"

A recording began to play.

_"My time is running out. I can only pray that this doesn't fall into the wrong hands...The recon unit has unearthed a strange hunk of metal in this area. It appears to be...conscious. It spoke to our minds. The commander called it "Biometal Model W." We researched the biometal on her orders. But, however, everyone began complaing of unexplained headaches and a strange numbness. Even the reploids."_

There was a pause. Prairie's voice fizzled to life in Vent's radio.

"_What is--"_

"Shhh. There's more."

The recording continued.

_"Upon learning of this, the commander removed us from the site and began research on her own. It wasn't enough though. Our unit was...I guess the only way to put it is we were annihilated. One of our own had suddenly gone mad._

No one said much of anything for a moment. Finally, Vent spoke.

"That's the end of the data."

Prairie's voice was quiet with shock.

_"Sis...This was from the first commander's recon unit! The distress call must have activated--"_

"To make sure someone found the data?"

_"Yeah...But the recon unit...they're gone...they're..."_

Vent solemly finished Prairie's sentence.

"...Dead...I know...Hey, focus. We found the data. Now what about the biometal?"

_"...Vent? What is it?"_

"That data didn't sound complete. I'll bet Serpent's goons have the other half. Don't give up on your sister yet. Okay?"

Vent could have sworn he hear Prairie sniffle on the other end.

_"You're right...thanks, Vent. Okay...the biometal...you passed a locked door on your way over there, right? The signature is coming from behind it. We'll hack it open."_

"Alright! I'll get the biometal and be back soon. Do me a favor, and tell Aile I'm not mad at her for the story session, okay?"

_"Heh heh...you got it!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The locked door had led to a single water filled room with a familiar looking garage door. Vent went through it and was met with a pseudoroid in the shape of a angler fish. However, it was the size of a small whale.

"Aw shit."

The lure part of the mechanical nightmare spoke...in a very annoying, semi-high pitched voice.

"Oh me, oh my. Now what is that data disk you have there? Damn it, I told you stupid mavericks to leave anything important you find with _me! _Worthless piece of trash._"_

Vent snorted.

"Kiss my ass! Where's the other half of the data!? I know you have it!"

"Oh my. You must be some of the insects that's irritating Lord Serpent? I hear you defeated Hivolt. Well I'm not telling you anything! Once I kill you, maybe I'll take the biometals with me along with the data disk back to Lord Serpent! I'm the lovely Model L pseudoroid: Luerre! I look forward to rending you limb from limb! Time to die!"

Warning systems began blaring in Vent's helmet.

"Is there a volume control on this thing!?"

Zero's voice made itself known.

"_Vent! Harpuia specializes in analyzing enemies you can use that to find--"_

"I can make my own weakness without harming the biometal myself, thank you."

_"This kid is good."_

The first thing Luerre did was charge Vent with the large fish body attached to her with its mouth wide open. Vent didn't move. X's voice was frantic.

_"Vent, what the heck!? MOVE!"_

Vent was swallowed whole by the large fish-bot. Luerre snickered.

"That was too easy."

Vent's voice resonated within her.

"Yeah, but only if you had chewed your food! Wow! I'm inside of you! Wow! Your circuits! Oooooh! Your fusion core! Hey, I've got a energy sword.

Zero burst out laughing.

_"I like where this is going!"_

"Let's filet this fish!"

Luerre winced.

"Uh oh..."

The sounds of zapping and cutting came from the inside of Luerre. Just then she realized something.

"Ha! Joke is on you kid! You'll electrocute yourself to death!"

But nothing was happening. Luerre felt her fusion core pierced twice at the same time. Like two blades had struck her.

"Wh-what!?"

A pink saber cut a hole in the closed mouth of the main body. Vent stepped out in the form of Model HX.

"Harupia: Not the best with cold, but electricity? No problem!"

_"G-g-glad...I c-could help!"_

"AAAAARGH! I've been done in by a brat like you!? I told them to make the inside of me sword-proof! But noooooo, they said blast-proof would suffice! Those lousy no good--!"

Luerre was cut off by her body exploding. When the light faded, a blue, white, and yellow biometal hovered before Vent. While it looked a lot like X, it had a more...girlish look to it."

"I am the Biometal of the Ice: Model L. I have to thank you for freeing me from that horrid body...ugh. Made me sick knowing I was stuck in that disgusting form."

Zero laughed.

_"She's still as concerned with her looks as ever. Even without an actual physical body."_

Model L continued.

"I imagine you're looking for the other half of the data? It's already been sent away. A hundered years since the war, but I guess things still don't show signs of changing."

Vent sighed. What she said was pretty much true.

"A man named Serpent is trying to awaken Model W. I need your password to stop him."

Model L spied Zero floating in the water nearby.

"Ooooh...hello, Model Z. I heard about your little run in with Serpent. I knew you had a host, but I heard Serpent beat you."

"Cut the Model Z crap, Leviathan. We trust the kid. We're going by our actual names...and...yes...I lost. My failure lead to the death of a good man named Giro."

"Real names then? Alright...anyway, I see. Okay, I'll join you. It should be an interesting challenge to take on the one who bested the mighty Zero. I'd give you the password, but I guess you can already tell my data was split in two. We'll have to beat the pseudoroid with my counterpart to get the password."

Leviathan floated over making sure to place herself next to Zero. X sighed.

_"She still has a thing for him?"_

Harpuia made a small sigh of acknowledgement.

"_It seems so."_

_"Say, you're not cold anymore?"_

_"No. Ever since we linked, I've started to warm up."_

_"...Huh...whoa, hold on! Don't get cute with me Harupia! Do I look like that fake you call a leader to you!?"_

_"...Uh...yes...yes you do."_

_"Okay, dumb question...whatever. Vent, can you please swap Harupia with Zero? I'd rather be linked with him."_

Zero started floating off. He voice amused.

"Sorry, X! I don't swing like that!"

_"Hey! Ooooh. When I get my hands on you I'll--!"_

"I don't wanna know! Good thing you don't actually have hands!"

_"ZERO!!!"_

Zero laughed. Vent sighed as he made his way back to Guardian HQ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah-ah-ACHOOOOOO!!!"

...And straight to the medical bay for the nasty cold he caught. He sat down on a bed with a thick blanket wrapped around him. Aile sighed as she passed him a cup of coffee. Rose stood nearby to make sure Vent was fine.

"Are...you okay, Vent?"

"Yeah, I'll live. You don't have to worry. I'm sure there are guys who need your attention right now."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks."

"Okay...see you later..."

Rose walked down the hall into another patient's room. Aile sighed to herself.

_"Prairie was right. Rose **is **fond of him...argh, why do I care!?"_

Aile frowned at Vent.

"See? This is what happens when you over exert yourself."

"It wasn't my fault! I was in ice water! Would _you _like to go take a swim in it?"

Aile sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Are you really doing okay?"

"Just a bit chilly. I'll live..."

Aile frowned. She paused for a moment before she took one of the blanket's folds, pulled it open, and wrapped herself in it with him.

"Aile? What are you...?"

"You'll warm up faster this way. Just roll with it."

"Alright."

Neither of the two spoke for a moment until Vent sighed.

"You know, bare skin typically works better for this sort of--"

"Don't push it."

Vent snickered.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Another long pause came over the two. Aile sighed and actually cuddled up next to Vent.

"Should you really be doing this?"

"What?"

"Getting so close. You'll catch my cold."

Aile turned red.

"We share a room, Vent. I'll probably catch it anyway."

"...Are you...blushing?"

"What? It just warm under this blanket with two people."

Prairie peeked in from the hall. Neither of the two noticed her. The blonde smiled as she left for the command deck.

_"She certainly has excuses for everything she does. Oh well. She's getting closer to him. At least my poking around is doing something."_

With that, she began to think up more ways to motivate Aile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, another chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait on this one. Hopefully, I'll never take this long again. I made the chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Maybe if I keep at it I can make all my chapters this long, eh? Anyway, I'm shooting for next Friday to update again. Maybe since I've started writting again, I can get ahead of things, eh?


	9. Chapter 9: I'm a Firefighter!

Arrrrrgh!!! I'm sorry! This time its not really my fault! I had it all done, but when I got on and tried logging on, it was having trouble and wouldn't let me. It stayed that way for two hours which is crazy. Then Sunday and Monday, I could log in, and yet it wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I'm told this kind of crap happens on a lot, so I apologize, even though I was powerless to do anything. Sorry! Anyway, I can't really say there is much going on in my life this week! Since you guys came here to read my fic and not my random babblings, lets get to it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, Vent. Hiding from me will get you nowhere!"

It had been about three days since the last biometal had been found. Prairie was having no luck finding them. "What? Do you think all the pseudoroids like to go on ramapge all at once?" she would say. Vent and Aile tried to keep themselves busy. Aile suggested that she help Vent train again. He had two new models to master. Though Model L didn't take much to master. The Halberd that came with it was only really capable of stabbing and single slashes. If anything, it was designed for underwater travel.

"Vent! Quit hiding!"

Nothing.

"Did he sneak out on me?"

Aile lowered her blaster and what happened next came all in a blur. Vent came out of the sky changing into Model Zx, cut Aile's blaster in two with his saber, twirled around, and put the tip of his saber about three inches away from his neck. If Zero, Harpuia, and Leviathan had hands, they would have been applauding. Zero laughed.

_"Nicely done, Vent! You're getting much better!"_

"Thanks. You okay, Aile?"

"H...How did you...?"

"Oh, well, I used Model Hx's thrusters to get into the metal girders along the ceiling, changed back into human form for stealth purposes, and then once I got above you...you know the rest!"

Vent deactivated the saber and put it on his belt. When he turned away, Aile went for his gun again. The surprises never ceased that day. Vent spun around, grabbed Aile's wrist, held it abover her head, and finally pinned her against one of the rooms metal pillar. When Aile tried again, it yielded the same result. She was stuck between the pilliar, and Vent no more than six inches away. She turned red. Vent smiled, thinking it was out of irritation.

"You can't pull the same stunt twice and get away with it."

"...Damn biometals...they give you better reflexes and enhanced strength. How much a can you lift like that? Vent...? Aaaaah!"

Vent hoisted her up into his arms.

"Uh...based on how easily I did that, I'd say 'a hell of a lot.' That answer your question?"

Aile didn't look him in the eye and nodded. She had to have looked like a cherry at this point. Luckly, Vent still thought it to be irritation. The door slid open and Prairie walked in. Aile sighed.

_"Oh...oh come on. That is just waaaay to typical!"_

"Vent? Aile? Where are you--"

When she spotted the she smiled. Aile knew by the look of it that it was directed at her.

"Ohhhhhh. Trying to have you way with her, are you Vent? Don't stop on my account!"

Based off of X's reaction, it was almost like that sentence had forced him out of deep sleep.

"_Huh!? What!? No! Stop! Not happening! What did I tell you, Vent, not on my watch!"_

Zero sighed.

_"Jeeeeez, X. Chill out. She teasing them."_

_"She is? I mean...right! Course she is...eheheheheh."_

Vent tilted his head.

"Wha...?"

Aile began squirming.

"Vent! Put me down!"

"Oh! Right!"

Aile went straight for the door once her feet hit the ground. Prairie sighed and shook her head as Vent removed Model Zx.

"Prairie, do you know what's going on with her? She's been acting strange lately."

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't have any clue!"

"None."

"You wanna know?"

"So you do know..."

"You wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Don't play games with me. Tell me."

"Okay. She likes you!"

"Eh!?"

"I think I'll let you take that in. Later!"

Prairie left leaving Vent all alone.

"Aile likes me? Wha...nah..."

Vent put the thought away in the back of his mind before stretching.

"Oh well. Time for bed methinks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in their room, Vent, as usual was sleeping like it had become an olympic sport. Aile, after managing to fall asleep over Vent's snoring, was also rather content. The biometals sat in the corner whispering. Zero sighed.

"Vent has gotten much stronger over the past few weeks. In a way...he kinda reminds me of the first time you fought, X."

"Eh?"

This caught the others' interest.

"Remember? You used to know next to nothing about fighting, but you were stupid enough to take Vile on by yourself."

"Oh yeah. You had to save me...man I sucked back then."

"What do you mean 'back then?' You're still the little weenie you were back then. Now your just a weenie that can fight."

Harpuia growled.

"Hey, leave Maste-- I mean X alone!"

The silence of the room was broken with a loud blaring alarm. Vent shot up right in his bed. Aile slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on at this hour?"

The door slid open and Prairie entered. Based off of her hat being askew, ther fact that she was missing a glove, and that the pink trenchcoat she wore over the pink shirt, shorts, and black jumpsuit, she had either A.) Gotten dressed in a massive hurry, or B.) Dressed in the dark.

"Vent come on!"

"Wha...?"

"We've got a problem."

"Eh...? Problem...? What do...you...zzzzzzz..."

Vent fell back. Aile jumped out of the top bunk, landing as gracefully as a cat.

"Would you like me to make sure he stays awake?"

"Uh...?"

Aile cleared her throat, and when she spoke, a rather good impression of Giro came out.

"Oi! Vent you dumbass! I'm sick of you falling asleep!"

"WAH!!!! I'm sorry, Boss! I won't...eh? What's going on?"

Prairie and Aile sighed in unision.

"Ugh...Vent, you and Aile get changed and meet me on the command deck!"

Aile blinked.

"Why me? And why get changed? You tell Vent the mission, I go back to bed!"

"I need everyone on this! And seeing as I turn the heat off, I doubt a nightgown is gonna be very warm."

Vent looked at Aile.

"...Pink?"

"Oh shut up!"

Vent began searching for his shirt.

"What? It's cute on you."

"Eeeeeh!?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All the Guardians were assembled on the command deck. Vent and Aile in the front of the pack. Prairie tried to quite everyone.

"People! Quiet! If I could just get everyone's...WILL ALL YOU FRACKIN' PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP!?!?"

Silence came over.

"Jesus! This is an emergency for the love of all that is...A fire just erupted in Area G. Not only that, but we're detecting a biometal."

Vent nodded.

"You need me to go down there and get it?"

"Yes. Half of the Guardians will be going down there with me and Fleuve to try to stop and maybe even push back the fire. Unfortunately, some of our own were down there when the fire broke out. Some of our people are already down there attempting rescues. We fear that some of them may have also been caught in the fire. We neeed Vent to secure the biometal, and save anyone he comes across. Aile, I'm leaving the rest of the Guardians here with you. If something goes wrong, its up to you."

"You got it!"

"Alright people! Let's haul ass! Remember! Only humans can save humans! You know the distrust that the citizens have for Reploids!"

"Right!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Down in the field, it was a mess. The fire had really spread. Prairie was yelling orders.

"Make sure everyone gets a portable Trans-server! Where the hell is Vent!?"

Fleuve pointed.

"He's already out in the field on his mission."

"Good! Make sure any and all wounded get priority!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent tore through the fire with Model Hx, the winds took the fire out in an instant. Vent sighed.

"My guess is that this is Serpent's doing."

Zero nodded. Or nodded for a floating piece of metal.

"More specifically, the pseudoroid."

"Yeah. Hey, look!"

"I see them."

Guardians, surrouded by fire. More than likely the ones Prairie mentioned.

"Hang on, guys. I'll have you out of there in a moment!"

Vent charged up his weapon systems.

"Hang on to your panties, ladies and non-ladies!"

Despite the situation, the guys snickered. The girls shot them a dirty look, and smacked them, their faces red with what might of been embarassment or anger. The winds Vent kicked up forced everyone to grab onto something. Some even grabbed onto each other. Vent smiled.

"_Ah, young love."_

While that made him think about what Prairie said to him the day before, he quickly put it away again.

"You guys okay?"

One of the girls, a red head, and one that Vent recognized from the little hide-and-seek routine a few weeks back, stepped forward.

"Yeah, thanks Vent. Here take this. A portable Trans-server. It's destination point has already been pre-set to the base outside the perimeter to the fire. There's still one person in the building. Go save them.

"Right!"

Vent charged into the burning building.

"Good luck."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the airship, Aile observed from the command deck. The fire was like a bright star against the black of night covering the city. Aile sighed. Her worries were not getting any better. She finally snapped.

"Aaaaaaargh! That's it! Half of you, come with me! We're going down there to help!"

"Erm...yes, Ma'am?"

"Who's down there on medical staff?"

"Myuget!"

"That's it!? Get Rose and let's get down there!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent cut through the flames of the building and finally found the person. A young woman. It looked like her leg was broken.

"Hey!"

"Stay back!"

"Eh?"

Vent remembered what Prairie said about the citizens' distrust of Reploids. Vent sighed and began approaching.

"I said--!"

"Relax. I'm not a Reploid."

"Wha..?"

Vent resumed human forn. The woman blinked.

"Who...?"

"I'm with the Guardians. Come on. I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Take this. Its the key to the roof of the building. The maverick that stared this fire. His body was covered in flames. He's dangerous."

"I can handle him. Don't worry."

Vent took the keycard from her.

"Good luck...um..."

"Vent."

"Good luck, Vent."

Vent changed into Model Zx and ignited his beam saber.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

The woman laughed, but winced as she grabbed her leg."

"Easy, there. This will take you to a medical facility nearby."

Vent warped the woman off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Prairie!"

"Aile!? What are you--!?"

"You're obviously understaffed. I brought Rose!"

Rose saluted shyly.

"H-hello Prairie."

"Thanks for coming, Rose. And thank you, Aile."

A voice called out.

"We have another injured!"

The group of three ran over and began examining a young woman. Rose nodded."

"Broken leg...where's Myuget!"

"What is it Rose, dear?"

"We have a broken tibia."

"Alright dear. Hello. Are you alright."

"Yes..."

She looked to Prairie.

"Are you in charge?"

"I am."

"Can you tell Vent thank you for me?"

"Vent saved you? Is he...?"

"He's fine. He looked like he was singed a bit. Maybe a few burns, but he was acting like he didn't notice them."

Despite the purple hair in front of Rose's eyes she was clearly concerened.

"Vent..."

Aile frowned.

"Idiot! I told him to be careful out there!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent growled as he approached the chamber where the Pseudoroid more than likely resided. He entered and the pseudoroid frowned. It looked beastly, but Vent couldn't really tell what animal it was supposed to be. The beast growled.

"And here I expected a mighty warrior and go figure, it is a boy."

"Oh up yours."

"Oh, just for that I'm gonna skip my speech and go straight to the part where I kick your human ass! I am the Model F pseudoroid, Fistelo! Prepare to die and--what!?"

Vent was up in Fistelo's face hacking away with the Zx saber. Slashed already covered Fistelo. He caught the Zx saber and threw Vent into the opposing wall.

"Not bad, kid, but I have some sad news for you: Its not enough!"

Fistelo glowed and his cuts began closing. Vent's mouth gaped.

"Oh come on!"

Zero sighed.

"_A maverick that can heal itself? Haven't seen one of those in a long time, have we X?"_

_  
"No we have not. Vent, you'll have to deal more damage than he can heal!"_

"Duh! And if this works, I won't be surprised."

Vent transformed into Model Hx.

"How about a little lightning, Scarecrow?"

"I think the term is--"

"Gotcha!"

Vent hurled the orb of electricity at Fistelo. The volts and the wind tore away at him.

"SONOFABITCH!!!"

"Ha ha, got ya, bitch!"

"Oh you little...!!!"

Fistelo leaped up and punched the ceiling, causing large rocks to fall. This gave Vent an idea. As he dodged the rocks, he made his way over to one imparticular spot and called to Fistelo.

"Hey, asshole! Free shot!"

"Your funeral kid!"

Fistelo charged Vent. He laughed at Fistelo.

"You dumbass!"

Vent jumped up and changed into Model Hx, used the thrusters to get to the ceiling to cut a large hole in the ceiling causing it to fall...

"You lose!"

...right where Fistelo was standing.

"Awww, sonofa--"

The rock smashed Fistelo and he exploded. Vent smiled.

"I love it when they're that stupid."

Zero laughed.

"Focusing on raw power? I think I know _why _they're a dumbass!"

A new voice rang out of the smoke.

"Hey, up your's blondie!"

The smoke cleared. The biometal looked something like a helmet in the shape of an 'H'.

"Hey, kid! Thanks for saving me! I'm Model F, but call me Fefnir. It seems you call the others by name. Alright! Let's go kick some ass!"

Vent blinked.

"Easy, Tarzan, I haven't even--"

"I know what is going on! And you know my password is cut in two! So let's cut the shit and go kick some ass!"

Vent blinked and nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The minute he arrived, Aile and Rose (mostly Aile) saw to it Vent was back in the medical wing. His fight with Fistelo had given him more burns than he had before. Aile and Rose (Once again, mostly Aile) were chewing him out.

"Vent...you shouldn't do so many risky things like that...you'll get hurt..."

"Or get your ass killed! What the hell are you thinking out there!?"

Vent sighed.

"Rose, Aile, relax! I said I'm sorry!"

"Y-yeah...sorry, Vent."

Rose left the room to attend to the other patients from the fire. Aile didn't speak.

"Aile...c'mon, say something."

"..."

"Please?"

"Apology accepted. Just...be more careful."

Vent stood up and hugged her.

"...Sure."

"Wh-wha...? V-Vent?"

"What? Don't your friends hold you when you're upset?"

"Vent...I..."

Words were there, but wouldn't come out. Aile put her arms around him rather hesitantly. The biometals chattered in the corner. Zero, X, and Leviathan imparticular. Leviathan sighed.

"Like our own private soap opera, isn't it? Our own little romance movie..."

Zero laughed.

"Yeah, more or less...I can see you're still a sucker for that stuff...eh? What's wrong X?"

"It's just they're getting so close. What if something happens? Like one of them dies? How will the other be affected?"

"Oh, come on X, you're just worried they're going to have sex and you know that there's nothing you can do to stop them if they did."

"What!? No! Well, yes, but that's not what's really worrying me! Well...it is but...argh! You know what I mean!"

"I do...you have a point X...They've already lost Giro...if one lost the other...that could be disasterous. Even if one can't face her own feelings for him, and the other is fighting to protect someone that he holds similar feelings for...even though he's yet to notice them himself..."

Leviathan sighed.

"You're so analyzing that you make Harpuia seem normal...still...I doubt they'd let something happen to one another."

Harpuia nodded.

"Only time will tell for sure."

X nodded.

"For better or for worse..."

And Zero too.

"Only time..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright, another chapter in the hole. I can only say that I'll try to post next Friday, despite the problems I've had with the updating. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to writting this next one imparticular. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Reminiscence and Chaos

I came to the conclusion Saturday night, that I'm weird in regards to how I write. This chapter is much bigger than the others since this is really where the first real turn in the games begins. Because the chapter was so big, I actually outlined what was going to happen. I don't usually do that. So here I am, laying on my bed, writting an outline by the nightlight I keep plugged in for late night reading of manga, and I finally decided that I liked what I had. The next morning, I realize that some of it doesn't feel right. Later that night, I look again and it feels right again. That's when I realized, I do by best writting at night. So anyway, I guess that just goes to show you that everyone writes differently. I do. And I have a weird way of doing it that takes place more in the planning stages. Alright, enough chat, let's get to the chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It came as no surprise to anyone that, the days following the fire were uneventful. It just seemed to go that way with the attacks. The last one had been, by far, the most brutal thus far. Rose had her hands full with all the injured still, and it showed no signs of letting up. Vent and Aile on the other hand were, once again, bored out of their minds. At times like these they spent most of their time either talking with Prairie (which Aile was tending to avoid more and more with Prairie's constant prying at her personal life) or simply in their room. Today it was quiet. Vent sighed as he sat on the top bunk staring out the window. After a moment, he hopped down and fully approached the window. After a few moments, Aile looked up at him and saw something she hadn't seen in awhile. The sharp look in Vent's eyes. They were tinted with sadness however.

"Vent? Are you okay? Something on your mind?"

"Hm?"

"I said is there something on your mind?

Vent didn't respond. Aile figured that she'd get nothing out of him. She went to leave until Vent spoke.

"Do you ever think about your mother, Aile? That day?"

"What brought this on?"

"Do you?"

"...Sometimes...yes...what about you?"

"Everyday of my life. What do you remember about that day?"

"Chaos everywhere. Mavericks. I was crying up until Boss...Giro found me...what about you?"

"Well..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Evacuation alarms blared. Mavericks ran freely attacking whoever fit. A young Vent, running as fast as he could next to his mother._

_"Mommy! We're not going to make it! The Mavericks are catching up to us!"_

_"Just run, Vent! We can't do anything else! We-- aaaaaaaah!"_

_Vent's mother tripped. Vent ran back to go get her, but a large purple Maverick cut him off and knocked him upside the head. Vent blacked out. When he woke up, he was in the middle of a nearly abandoned area. People moaned in pain. Corpses lay strewn about. Vent's mother was nowhere to be found. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew. A voice came from behind him._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Wah! Wh-who are you?"_

_"My name is Giro. You survived the raid and we brought you to a more remote area to get you away from the damage."_

_As much as he didn't want to ask, he had to._

_"Where's Mommy?"_

_Giro sighed and looked away._

_  
"It's...hard to explain."_

_  
"I'm ten. Don't give me that...she's dead...isn't she?"_

_"...I'm sorry..."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"What will you do?"_

_"Daddy is dead. He died when I was young."_

_"If you'd like, you can come stay with me."_

_At first, Vent didn't like the though, but he felt something warm from this Giro character. Vent nodded._

_  
"O-okay."_

_"Y'know, I found someone else who's about your age. Care to meet her? Aile?"_

_A young girl, who had been hiding behind Giro peeked out from behind him. Giro smiled._

_"This is Aile."_

_Vent nodded._

_"Hi, Aile...I'm Vent. You wanna be friends?"_

_"...O-okay..."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_The next few weeks passed without much trouble. Giro quickly realized that caring for those two was going to be a handful. They were, however, easy enough to handle when they were together. The two would sit in the backyard and play. Or at least play as much as a ten year olds would._

_"Hey, Aile?"  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you gotten over what happened?"_

_"N-no...I don't think I ever will be completely. What about you?"_

_"No. I'm in the same boat as you are."_

_"...Oh..."_

_"Let's make a promise."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let's promise never to let anything bad happen to one another."_

_"...Alright..."_

_"Okay, then, its a promise!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent sat down and continued to stare out the window. Aile's eyes began to sting. All of the talk of the past had gotten to her. Vent heard her sniff.

"Aile? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...its just...thinking about my Mom...now Giro...I just...I just...!"

Vent stood and pulled Aile to his feet, still staring out at the sky.

"Its hard I know. But that's just the way things are."

"...Vent..."

Vent turned to face her, a small smile on his face

"But its not all bad, right? We still have each other...and our promise, right?"

Aile found herself moving closer and closer to Vent. She put her hand on his shoulder. She never realized how tall Vent was. He must have had five centimeters on her. She began pulling her self up towards his face, closer and closer.

"What exactly...are you trying to...say...?"

"What do you think...I'm trying to say?"

If she was going to say it, it had to be now.

"Vent, I--"

She was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Just a little more and...

"I lo--"

Alarms began to blare and Prairie's voice came over the intercom.

_"Vent! We need you on the command deck! We've got a lock on a new pseudoroid, and its vulnerable!"_

Neither Vent nor Aile moved for a moment. Vent eventually frowned.

"Well, duty calls."

"Yeah."

Vent went to leave.

"Vent!"

Vent stopped and gave her his full attention.

"...I...be careful out there."

"You too, Aile."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent cracked his neck and stretched as he headed for the command deck. The biometals had already regrouped from...whatever the hell it was they did when they weren't with Vent. Zero yawned as though he had just woken up.

"Damn alarms. I try to go into sleep mode and look what happens."

X floated along.

"Bah! It's better then when Alia and Signas waking us up."

"Oh lord, don't remind me. So, Vent, what's up?"

"A mission, what else?"

"No, you dumbass. With you in general. You seem kinda out of it."

The door opened. Prairie turned in her chair.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm here aren't I? What's the situation?"

"Well we have a lock on a pseudoroid that seems to be just...hanging around. We have no reports of any attacks near the lock, but we don't really care. We want you to get down there while the guard around him is minimal."

"Roger that!"

Vent transformed to Model Zx and ran for the trans-server room. As he warped, he'd failed to notice that Leviathan had been distracted by something and was left behind.

"Ohhhhh...Vent! Wait! How rude. He left with out me."

She sighed, now trapped in the trans-server room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsewhere, the pseudoroid looked over a small monitor in his chamber. A small green blip began moving on it toward him.

"Come in! Lord Serpent? Do you read me?"

_"What is it?"_

"The eagle has left the nest."

_"Come again?"_

"The ball is rolling."

_"Huh?"  
_

"Uh...the show is on the road?"

_"What?"_

"The goddamn kid left the fucking airship! Jesus, do I have to spell out every little thing I say!?"

_"..."_

"Um...sorry, Lord Serpent."

_"Whatever. So you're saying the blue Megaman is heading for your position?"_

"Well, he's more red now but--"

_"Spare me! Is he coming for you?"_

"Well, according to the tracking device that Fistelo planted on the kids beam saber during their fight, he's gone, and it looks like he's coming my way, yes. I guess you're clear to launch the attack."

_"Excellent."_

"Sir? Was it really okay that we throw Fistelo to his doom just for this? I mean, we lost part of Model F because of it!"

_"It matters not. I already have the passwords and I'm well on my way to the Model W core. Its only a matter of time. Besides, after today, the Guardians and the boy will no longer be a thorn in my side. I trust you can eliminate him?"_

"Of course, Lord Serpent."

_"Good. Serpent, out."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the Slither Inc. Serpent's laugh chilled the Mavericks around him to the core. Prometheus snickered.

"The monkey is dead man, isn't he?"

Serpent laughed.

"More than likely. Like I said to him, it matters not. Prometheus. I want you and Pandora to go aid in our little...surprise party for the Guardians, alright?"

"Can I bring some heads back as trophies!?"

"Oh, alright, but don't get any blood and/or oil on the floor. I just had it waxed."

"Wheeeee! Hehehehahahaha! Come on, Pandora. We got us a bird to ground...permanently..."

"...Yes..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent's face had fallen.

"The...biometal is...here...?"

"_Vent?"_

"Its nothing."

Vent proceeded through a massive carnival, once thought to be inactive. He wanted to get in and out as fast as he possibly could. About midway through, Vent ran into something one didn't see everyday.

"A giant mettaur. Wow. They were too weak so they made them big enough to step on people to compensate."

Zero was unusually silent.

_"Vent, what's wrong with you?"_

"Nothing..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aile walked the halls of Guardian HQ, the moments prior to Vent's leaving playing in her head over and over. She wandered into the command deck and grabbed a seat next to Prairie. The pink clad commander looked to her friend and sighed.

"Look at you. Your wheel is turning, but the hamster isn't moving, is he? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, now, I know that's a lie, because I bugged your room the other day. It was getting kinda steamy in there before Vent left, wasn't it?"

"Oh...my..._god..._the **nerve **of you! I should beat you senseless here and now! You've pried at my life before, but how **_dare _**you do something like that!? That's a crime!"

"Isn't it though?"

"No! I mean _literally! _Its a crime!

"Oh yeah."

"Oooh! What am I supposed to do with you!"

Aile went to storm off to find what Prairie had bugged until the radio crackled to life.

_"Damn it! It didn't have the biometal!"_

Prairie jumped in her seat.

"Vent, calm down! What the hell is wrong with you!? You've been this way since the mission started."

_"...This place...its where Mom and I were...seperated...I've been here once...ten years ago...I_

"You mean when the Mavericks attacked was when...oh God...

Aile froze. She had been there too.

"Vent."

_"I just remember being so powerless...thinking about it makes me wonder...what happens if I'm powerless again?"_

Prairie found her voice.

"Vent...all I can think to say is...you're not alone. You've got us. The Guardians, me, Aile. You're not alone, you know that right? Remember, this isn't your fight to finish alone, okay?"

"_..."_

"..."

_"Thanks, Prairie. Resuming mission."_

Vent resumed radio silence. Aile returned with little microphones in her hands. She found every last one of them and promptly stepped on them. Prairie smiled.

"That little close call is really making you wonder what your feelings are saying, aren't they?"

"Don't you start!"

"I'm not. I'm being serious. Can I ask one question? Just one?"

"What...?"

"Can you honestly say, that there wasn't a single part of you that enjoyed that little moment?"

Aile didn't respond. Prairie's words may have had some truth to them. Her heart had been racing, her breathing had become heavier, and something inside of her had been urging her on with fierce determination.

"...No...I can't...Prairie? What is that?"

"What?"

"In the distance?"

"I don't know. I want a full scan of that thing! Radio frequencies, heat signatures, everything! Get on it! I want a library match!"

"You've been watching Gundam SEED again, haven't you?"

"Maybe, but in this day and age, those are real things! Level two battlestations!"

"Oi..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent opened the boss chambers and walked in. Before him was a massive gorilla like pseudoroid.

"Welcome, welcome!" he hollered.

"Let's get this over with..."

"Eh? You...look familiar, boy."

"What?"

"Oh! I remember you now! That day. Ten years ago.Yes! After the attack! I saw you with the blonde guy and the little girl! Yes!"

"What!?"

"You don't remember me? The Maverick who knocked you stupid?"

It all came rushing back. The Maverick who had seperated Vent from his mother. He had been purple.

"You...!"

"I remember your mother so well! Like it was yesterday! She was rather fun to toy with."

Vent held his head and accidentally clicked on his radio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prairie cursed under her breath.

"Haven't we identified that thing yet!? What is its distance!?"

"About 2,500 meters, Ma'am! Well have an ID shortly!"

The radio crackled to life.

_"You bastard...!"_

"Vent? What's--"

Aile stopped her.

"Wait. He can't hear us. Something's wrong."

_"Oh, by the way, I'm Puprill! Say...now that I think about it. The little girl you met that day...I think I had a little playtime with _her _mother too!"_

_"You...you...!"_

Aile's face fell. Prairie shook her.

"Aile? What is it?"

"Vent's...Vent's..."

"He's what!?"

"He's fighting the Maverick that killed our parents...its a pseudoroid now..."

"What!? Hack into the carnivals security system! I wan't that on screen!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Puprill stood there. Vent hadn't moved. He was looking at the ground. Puprill shrugged.

"Well then, if your in that much of a hurry to join your mother, than I have no objections!"

Purprill charged. Vent was gone.

"What?!"

He turned and Vent was on the other side of the room. He was looking at Purprill now. His eyes were devoid of his usual kindness. The only thing visible was hatred and rage.

"You've signed your death warrant!!!"

Vent charged. Purprill jumped over him and began to fling bombs at Vent. He climbed the walls to escape. As he did Puprill dropped to the ground, and began spinning like a top as energy blades popped out of him. He began bouncing off the walls. As Puprill approached, Vent sprung off the wall and kicked him away. Puprill landed in a heap. On the monitor back at Guardian HQ Aile was just now seeing a side of Vent she never had. She'd seen him angry, but not like this. Hatred was all she saw. He fought like he had been possessed by a battle god.

"Vent...stop...this...this isn't like you..."

Purprill got up and began throwing more bombs.

"Little bastard!"

Vent's stance changed and he knocked the bombs right back into Puprill.

"Agh! Why I ought to...oh no...!"

Vent was up in Puprill's face, beam saber glowing.

"Burn in hell..."

Vent cut off Puprill's arms and head in one swift, brutal motion before plunging the saber into the stump that was his neck. As Vent jumped back Puprill exploded.

"It's over Mom. He's dead."

As Vent's usual look returned to him, X and Zero were in a mix of awe and horror.

"_Vent..."_

_"Vent...that...that was..."_

A voice called out from the smoke.

"Brutal. And if you don't watch it, it'll lead you down the same path as Serpent."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The monitor at Guardian HQ had been turned off. Aile stood there, shocked by what she had just saw.

"Prairie...what happened to him there?"

"Rage. Pure and focused rage. That's the problem with you humans, you let your emotions--"

"You _humans? _Prairie? Are...are you a...?"

One of the crew called out in a panic.

"We have a match!"

"What is it?"

"It's a Slither Inc. battleship! There must be nine or ten of them!"

"What!? Alert the crew!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, X, the time has come?"

"Yes, Phantom. It has."

"The let us once again be mankind's sword and defend man yet again. You are Vent, correct? I'm sure you already know this, but my password is in two..."

"Yeah I know..."

A faint, weak laugh pierced the silence. Puprill's head lay in the corner. Laughing. Vent's eye's flared.

"What the hell is so funny!? You're finished now!"

Puprill's voice was weak.

"But...so...are your friends..."

"What!?"

"By now...Lord Serpent's fleet...has decended...upon...your little airship."

"No...this was a trick!"

"Yes...it was...while you're gone...Lord Serpent crushes...the Guardians...Without their little champion...they're doomed."

"But how did you know when to attack!?"

"Fistelo. He planted...a homing beacon...on your sword when you fought."

Vent looked at the handle and sure enough, a small red light was on it. Vent tore it off and crushed it.

"Damn it! We'll use the trans-server in back! We can still make it!"

"Fufufufufu...no you can't...I only have...a semi-trans-server..."

"You...aaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Vent cut Purprill's head in two.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment Vent stepped out of the trans-server room in Guardian HQ he walked into a battlezone. Galleon Hunters everywhere, Guardians returning fire. Vent found cover and assisted them. By the time they were finished more had taken their place.

"Vent! Don't worry about us! Get to the command deck!"

"But--"

"Go!"

Vent continued to hack and slash his way toward the command deck. When he opened the door, he leaned up against the wall.

"Vent! Where the hell have you been!? We're up to our necks in trouble."

"Where's, Aile?"

"What, she wasn't waiting for you at the trans-server? Oh lord. This is...Vent, look out!"

A Galleon Hunter had snuck up behind Vent. It was too late. Vent could turn around in time.

"...Damn..."

Without warning, the Galleon Hunter was cut in two.

"You need to watch your ass better."

Zero gaped.

"_Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Rewind! Why the hell does Leviathan get her body back!? I want my body back!"_

Leviathan's voice sighed, but no mouth was moving.

_"Relax, Zero, sweetie. I don't have my body back."_

_"Then...who...?"_

Vent blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"...Aile?"

"Like I said, watch your ass better."

It may not have been Leviathan, but it sure as hell looked like the original. Instead of Model Lx's two head mounted thrusters, simply merging with Model L alone gave one. Sure, Aile was lighter armored, but with she was in what was basically an exact replica of the original Leviathan.

"Aile? How did..."

Prairie nodded.

"I'd like to know that as well."

Aile sighed and shook her head.

"Guys, now is not the best time to talk. We need to get Slither Inc. off of this ship. Prairie, give us an update."

The intercom sprang to life.

"_Commander! This is Fleuve! We have another fleet of boarding parties inbound!"_

"There's your answer. Get on deck and take out those parties."

"Right. Aile, are you going to be okay with just Leviathan."

"I think so."

"Here. Take Fefnir just to be sure."

Fefnir had no objections. In fact he just seemed delighted to be in battle again. Vent and Aile took off for the outside deck. By the time they arrived, it was already swarming with enemies.

"Well then, Aile...shall we?"

"Alright."

If Vent had been destructive on his own, with Aile watching his back the pair was devestating. It was a much better feeling having a partner to watch each others back. Once the enemies were disposed of next came the pods they came out of. Like the Mavericks, with two people working on the same one, it didn't take long to destroy them all. Vent sighed.

"That's all of them."

"Vent, behind us!"

"When did that get here!?"

It was another pod. This one opened up and revealed some familiar faces.

"Those two! Its Prometheus!"

"Who?"

"The guy who beat me after I fought Boss."

"Oh! Well let's get 'em!"

"Too late!"

The pair's radios activated.

"_Vent! Aile! We have enemies heading for the engine rooms!"_

Vent held his head.

"This is one hell of a day."

"Vent, you go. I'll take care of the other enemies."

Aile changed to Model F. Vent nodded.

"Okay. You watch yourself."

"You too."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Y-you stay away from the reactor."

"Pfffft. And who are you to stop us?"

"Why you!"

The Guardian escorting Prairie had headed off Prometheus and Pandora in the engine room. The Guardian fired to no avail. Pandora projected a shield that proved impervious to standard fire arms.

"Move aside..."

Prairie growled.

"This is bad!"

"Prairie!"

"Huh? Vent!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Pandora looked onto Vent with what appeared to be interest.

"You...the boy from before...Model Z and X...as one..."

Prometheus snorted.

"Or should we just say Model Zx now? We're on orders to kill you all here and now. And better yet I get to take some heads as keepsakes. Isn't that lovely? Still, such a waste. Let's see if you're worthy of being a sacrifice for Model W, shall we?

"Bite me, Bonehead."

"Prometheus...That's not fair..."

"Chill out Pandora...well...I guess you're always chilled out but...bah. Relax. I'll leave some of the fun...unless he's to fragile and I cut him up to easily."

Pandora warped away. Vent drew his beam saber. Prairie put a hand on his shoulder as though asking him not to do this alone."

"Vent..."

"Get back Prairie. He's mine. I've got a score to settle."

"...You had a score to settle with Puprill too it seems..."

Vent paused.

"I'm not too proud of that."

"Oi! We gonna fight or what!?"

Prairie and her escort left. Prometheus ignited his scythe.

"Let's do it!"

Usually Vent was the first to move. Prometheus was the one to move however. He moved straight at Vent and before he could do anything, kicked Vent straight into the wall.

"Ugh...so you have some fight do you?"

"Do I look like a pseudoroid to you?"

"I don't know. Let's see if you can get cut like them!"

Vent charged and swung his saber. Prometheus was better than he expected. He blocked everything. Vent eventually got the blades of the scythe and saber to lock.

"Heheheh...you've improved, kid."

"Yeah, I'm just getting started."

Vent pulled his gun and shot Prometheus straight in the chest. The skeletal reploid recoiled and Vent took that opening to slash him.

"You've really improved."

Prometheus rose off of the ground and began throwing purple fire at Vent. Luckly the flames were slow and easily dodged.

"Is that all you have, Prometheus?"

"Hardly!"

Not moving from his position of floating in the center of the room, energy spikes began springing from the walls. Vent caught a rather blunt one to the stomach. As Prometheus did it again, Vent jumped up and tackled Prometheus to the floor before getting a few more good slashes in. The next one would be at his throat.

"Gotcha..."

"Wrong!"

The skeletal being warped out from underneath Vent. Around that time, the door opened and Aile slipped in.

"Vent! Are you-- wait...is it over?"

Prometheus blinked.

"Well well well...another one. This is an unexpected development. I'll have to tell Lord Serpent about this."

"You're not leaving here alive, Prometheus."

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for. You combined the biometals for more power. Quite the nifty little feature. That woman sure knew what she was doing when she created them."

_"Wait!"_

Prairie barged in.

"You said 'that woman!' You're talking about Sis, aren't you!?"

"Oh, so you know her. Well, then you're waaaaaaaaay older than you look. You're not of this time. You must be a...yes. I see. Hahahaha...what a surprise. Quite the connection you two share."

Zero growled.

"_What do you know about Cie--"_

Prometheus ascended into the air. Vent pointed his blaster.

"I said you're not leaving, Prometheus!"

"Don't be so quick to bear your fangs little Megaman...Or I'll have to see to it you die like the Red Megaman did..."

"You son of a--"

Prometheus' expression turned to a glaring sneer.

"Be glad you're alive! Remember...I let you live. But if you insist on stupidity, then we're bound to cross paths again. Hahahahaha!"

Prometheus vanished. The intercom crackled on.

"_Commander! The enemy fleet is retreating!"_

"Good. Get a damage report and get the wounded to Myuget and Rose. I want them a priority!"

_"Roger that!"_

Vent and Aile looked to Prairie.

"Seems we need to have a little talk, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Come to the command center."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is this about Prometheus' 'not of this time' statement?"

"Yes, it is, Vent. I'm sure you know that a long time ago humans and reploids were in a brutal war with one another?"

"Yep. Hundereds of years ago."

Aile frowned.

"Isn't that just history now?"

"Yes, Aile, however, I'm a machine of that era...made to look like a person. I'm a reploid."

Vent nodded.

"That makes sense, seeing as you made statements about humans that you didn't apply to yourself."

"Yeah. Sis, however...was human. She was a scientist that tried to protect Reploids when no one else could. When the war was over and everything was at peace, she created the Guardians because Maverick outbreaks still happened. The prupose of the Guardians, as I'm sure you know, is to locate the source of them and eliminate it. But...Sis...she's gone and..."

Vent rubbed his eyes.

"So...you've been fighting Mavericks for centuries compared to my last few weeks and Aile's 15 minutes...Fighting for those you love...just like Aile and I...course, you been at it longer."

"Vent..."

"Boss...Giro always said never give up. That I had something I needed to protect. To do that, we need to destroy Model W and the Mavericks. For Giro...for Aile's mom...my mom...your sister. Everyone."

"...Yep...thanks, Vent."

"Let's get to it then."

Vent and Aile let out a whine. Aile put and hand on Prairie's shoulder.

"Prairiiiiiiiiiie! Come on! We just repelled a massive attack! How about we cut the crap and just celebrate. Just this once?"

"I don't know..."

Vent and Aile were completely in sync with one another.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"...Oh, alright. Bunch of kids, I swear."

"Excuse me?"

"Just messing with you! Let's go!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It came as no surprise that the party was so readily accepted by the Guardians. They had everything they needed, with the exception of pizza. Guardians were pulling out secret stashes of booze left and right. Three of them imparticular had their arms around one another, swaying back and forth singing nothing imparticular. Rose had hit her limit after two glasses and was passed out on the couch, red in the face. Vent, Aile, and Prairie sat together looking over their allies in all their drunken glory. Prairie laughed and shook her head.

"Hahahaha! To think, I command these goofballs."

"We're a quirky lot we are."

"I'm with Vent."

Prairie sighed.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go talk with the others."

Prairie left the two alone. Vent took a long draft of whatever alcohol he had gotten his hands on. Aile followed suit.

"Well, Aile, I guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to use the biometals...say, where are they?"

"Chattering amongst themselves."

In their usual manner, they were in a corner talking about Vent and Aile. Zero snickered.

"I bet you guys 200 energy crystals each that they get drunk and do it."

Harupia and Fefnir were in without a second thought.

"You're on!"

"I accept your bet."

Phantom laughed.

"Oh, alright. I'm with Zero though."

Leviathan nodded.

"Me too."

X sighed.

"For the sake of my morals, I'm with Harpuia and Fefnir."

"Gambling, X? I think that still goes against your morals."

"Oh why don't you just kiss my--"

"Cause I said I don't swing like that."

"ZERO!!!"

Aile sighed. Vent took immediate notice and inquired.

"What's wrong?"

"I...saw your fight with Puprill..."

"...I...I see...Aile, that was a moment of weakness, it won't happen aga--"

"And what if it does!? What then!? Phantom had a point. Keep this up and you may become like Serpent..."

"Don't say things like that."

"But it's true!"

"I...you're...you're right...sorry..."

"Apology accepted."

"...Want another beer?"

"Fuck that, I'm going up to wine."

"Then so am I!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent woke up the next morning with a hangover.

"Holy shit...did someone get the license plate of that truck?"

Vent didn't move for a moment. Movement only aggravated his headache.

"Just how much did I drink last night?"

Vent felt something warm pressed up against his back. A soft pair of breasts. He didn't give it much thought for a moment until...

"Wait...who...!?"

There was a soft yawn next to him.

"Oh man...what happened? How much did I...? What the...who the...did I...?"

Vent slowly turned over...

"Oh god..."

...and was staring into Aile's eyes.

"...Vent?..."

The two slowly looked under the covers and quickly shut them before looking at each other again. What came next more that likely woke the entire airship.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The door slid open almost instantly and Prairie dashed in.

"What the hell happ--"

She was met with the two sitting up right, eyes wide staring at one another. Aile held the blankets over her breasts. Prairie blinked.

"Oh god...this is...oh god..."

She turned and left. In the corner, Zero, Phantom, and Leviathan spoke in unision to Harupia, Fefnir, and X.

"Pay up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whew! Now THAT was a big chapter. Hope I at least caught a few of you by surprise by my curve ball. If I offended anyone with it, I apologize. I just had to do it. In fact, I had it planned since day one. Well, I doubt you'll see a chapter that big until we near the end, but that will come in time. Let's not rush, right? I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I liked writting it. I was looking very forward to this one. So much so that I had to post it now, and not wait 'till Friday. Until next Friday!


	11. Chapter 11: Repercussions

Oi. It's Monday, as I write this opening. I usually start writting on the Saturday after I post a chapter (since I typically get a chapter done Thursday, so I get a day off), but this time I really found that I wrote myself into a bit of a corner in the last chapter. In my eagerness to get Chapter 10 done, I realized I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with Vent and Aile in this chapter. When the story focuses on those two characters in particular I should have planned for the aftershocks of their little roll in the hay so to speak. Naturally there's going to be an awkward sense between them right now (at least for Aile). I imagined myself in that situation, and I came to the conclusion that it would be so awkward for me, that I wouldn't really be able to speak with the person that was involved. As a result, that affects my characters as well. This chapter is another one of my little experiments. I have to write my way out of the corner, while still keeping to the general way the story goes. This is made even harder that now that Aile uses the biometals too, I'm have no choice but to make them go on missions together now. Basically...yeah, I didn't plan too well. In other news, I've scouted out some typos that a friend of mine didn't see (since I don't show him all the chapters cause I just can't seem to catch him nowadays) and fixed that. Who knows, maybe someday I'll review and alter some chapters. If I do, I'll be sure to let you know. Well, enough of my ranting. Onward!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aile was still in total shock over what happened. The two hadn't budged. Vent was looking around the room, various articles of clothing on the floor.

_"Pants would be really nice right about now..."_

Vent looked around and sighed.

"Damn it. Aile? Are my pants over there?"

"..."

"Aile?"

"..."

"Oh, Christ. Look...I'm not gonna mince words. We got drunk, we had sex. Easy as that. That's what some people tend to do when their drunk...most of the time."

"..."

"Jesus Christ, Aile, get a grip!"

"...Get a grip...?"

Vent sighed.

_"Oh lord, here we go..."_

"Get a grip!? How the hell can you be taking this so casually!? Do you even realize what kind of repercussions this could have!? For all we know we didn't use a...ooooooh! You just don't get it do you!?"

Aile was out of bed and in the bathroom in record time. Vent sighed as he lay back.

"I don't if its her, or if this is just typical reaction."

Vent found his boxers and pants on Aile's side of the bed.

"Its gonna be a looooooooong day, I can already tell."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent sighed as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, staring out the window. He knew that it was useless at this point to try to calm Aile down. He heard someone take a seat next to him.

"...Vent."

"Prairie."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But I'm guessing by the tone in your voice that...how's Aile?"

"She's having a fucking meltdown!"

"I was afraid of that. When I saw you two leave last night, I thought you were just tired and didn't give it a second thought. Sorry."

"Not your fault. Hell, Zero, Phantom, and Leviathan would probably thank you for not knowing. You'd have lost them the bet."

"But that's not the problem is it? The problem is that you have to work with Aile. Now we know she can use the biometals, she'll be going out on missions with you."

"That's not the problem. She's just...I don't know."

"Vent, look...you know she tends to overreact. Give her time. If that doesn't work...well..."

"I don't think that last part was needed..."

"You're right. Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a biometal to track down."

"You do that."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aile sighed and rubbed her eyes as she stepped out of the shower. How could she be so careless? She knew her limits with alcohol. Why didn't she keep that in mind? And how could Vent be so casual about what happened? As these thought ran through her mind, Leviathan's voice came from the corner.

"Might I recommend a morning-after pill if you're that worried?"

"Ahhh! Leviathan!? How did you get in--"

Aile paused.

"Wait, what?"

"Aile, sweetie, you're not the only girl on this airship who knows how to party."

"What!? Reploids can...?"

"Get drunk and go at it like dogs in heat? Yes. We're kind of made to be more human, y'know. Granted when we do it we don't reproduce."

"And you've...?"

'Yep. Zero will NEVER admit it though."

Leviathan sighed like lost in a fantastic memory. Aile sighed.

"I'd really rather not think about that."

"Well, whatever..."

Aile got dressed and began to leave.

"What, no pill? Unless...that's not the issue here."

Aile sighed.

_"Christ, it's like I'm talking to Prairie."_

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. You and Vent have been getting awfully close lately. Like yesterday morning? That almost got good."

Leviathan was pushing Aile's buttons faster than Prairie ever could.

"Leviathan drop it before I throw you out of the airship."

"After Vent left me behind yesterday, I over heard your talk with Prairie.You wanted yesterday morning to go somewhere. Its obvious. You even almost managed to admit your feelings to Vent before you even came to grips with them yourself. And you still haven't."

What Aile said next came to mind so fast she didn't even have time to stop herself.

"So I did so what!? How the hell do I know I didn't tell him while I was under the sea of alcohol!? It's bad enough I got drunk! I don't know what I could have said to him, and on top of that my first time with him went NOTHING like I thought it--"

Aile clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I...I did not just say that..."

"Yep!"

"I did _not _just say that..."

"You said it."

"...L...Leviathan!!!"

"Uh-oh! I ticked her off!"

Leviathan was out of the room faster than she could say 'biometal'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent sighed. He had found himself a quiet room to think in.

"Way to go last night, Vent!"

At least it WOULD have been quiet had Zero and X not followed him.

"Leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me crazy."

"Oh, you think I'm driving you crazy? You should have seen what you and Aile did last night. _That _was what I would consider driving someone crazy!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Zero, leave him alone! I know you love teasing people about drunken escapades, especially when they go sexual, but--"

"I'm not surprised you're not chewing him out, X. You said 'not on my watch' didn't you?"

"Leave him alone! Need I remind you when you and Leviathan started drinking and--"

**"IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!"**

"Yeah, sure...you two did it and you know it! I heard you in the room next door...well...to be exact I heard Leviathan, but..."

"You _followed_ us that night!? X, you're a filthy little biometal!"

"That's what I get for hanging with you for all these centuries. Now leave Vent alone."

"I would, but he's gone..."

"Eh?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent rushed down the hall, mind reeling.

_"I SO did not need to hear that."_

He was so lost in thought that he literally ran into Aile. The pair landed on the hard metal floor.

"Ow!!! Son of a--!"

Vent slowly stood up and rubbed his head. Aile groaned as she stood up holding her back. She looked up.

"Oh...Vent...um...hey, what's wrong with you? You look scarred."

"X and Zero."

"Biometals bugging you too, eh? Leviathan pounced on me the moment I got out of the shower...she's told me things I'm really better off not knowing."

"What things?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Trust me. I can top whatever she told you."

Aile filled Vent in. He was unphased. His companion blinked.

"No reaction? What X and Zero say?"

"Actually, they mentioned the same thing."

"...Oh...they're all nuts..."

"Biometals..."

"...who needs them?"

The pair laughed before they both realized...

"_...Hey, we're talking to each other again!"_

"Aile?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what happened last night, or how it happened, but I'm sorry."

Aile turned a light shade of pink.

"Hey, its no more my fault than it is yours. We were both drunk after all."

"You mentioned you were nervous we didn't use a...well...we did."

"How the hell do you know?"

"You remember the old 'every guy carries one' thing?"

"...You...you _carry _a"

"Not usually, no. I why I did yesterday I don't know...come to think of it...I didn't know I had one. Maybe I got it when I was drunk?"

"You're insane."

"Yes I am! You're not exactly the epitome of normal either."

Aile giggled and stuck her tonuge out at him.

"No...no I'm not."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, the two had decided to see just what Aile was capable of with the biometals. It had become apparent that Vent and Aile balanced one another out. Vent excelled with bladed weapons, and Aile's skills with guns was just as high. As Aile practiced with Model Zx's saber, Vent stood there in Model L (which was more lightly armored than Model Lx) trying to think of more productive ways of using the halberd that came with it other than single slashes. It was a heavy weapon, but did no more damage than a saber. He sighed, figuring that he'd have to get into water to see what it was really capable of.. He went over to see how Aile was doing. She stopped to check her progress. The body of an already dead Maverick had slashes across its entire body. Many of them we're across vital points (at least for a Maverick), but the ones that didn't we're somewhat shallow. Not like Vent's that cut deep and did major damage.

"Hmmm...not bad Aile...I guess you should stick to blasters over sabers though..."

"I thought we already determined this."

"Well, I had to make sure. Its better to know what you're good at before hand."

"I suppose."

The door slid open and Prairie poked her head in.

"You two talking to each other again?"

Vent looked up.

"What? Oh, yeah. We are."

"Good, can I see Aile for a moment?"

"Uh..."

Aile shrugged.

"Why not?"

Prairie pulled her out into the hall.

"So you two are alright then?"

"Yes."

"You sure? You really...overreacted."

"You know I tend to do that."

"So you're really okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You really sure."

"Yes!"

"Gonna do it again?"

"Y...hey!!!"

Prairie laughed and ran off. Aile sighed.

"_I really need to stop talking without thinking."_

Vent poked his head out into the hall.

"Aile? Come on, we need to get back to work."

Aile sighed, tempted to go practice her saber skills on Prairie.

"Yeah, I know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright. Kinda broke my mold here. Short chapter too. Writting this chapter didn't feel the same as writting the others. Like I said, this was an experiment. I realize that there are no real differences between Vent and Aile in the actual game. I know Aile is supposed to dash longer and have more recoil compared to Vent, and that Vent doesn't dash as far but doesn't flinch as bad as Aile, but to be honest, I never noticed any real difference between them. Alright. Now that this story arc is over, I can plan my next scheme. Mwahahahaha! Hey, and I'm even nice enough to post early again. See you next Friday.


	12. Chapter 12: Sadism and Heroism

I'm rather surprised that my story is doing as well as it is. Quite frankly, I was sure this story would be just something that ended up in the bowels of and maybe get 20 hits a week and maybe a review every month or so. Imagine my surprise to see that the number of hits I get seem to go up daily, even if only by ten or so. I guess maybe my story is in more of a circulation now that its popping up on the favorite lists of 8 users? I don't know. Am I just not giving myself enough credit in regards to my writting? Maybe. That's not really for me to say. Anyway, here we are...another chapter. I guess we're about...halfway...a little over halfway done? I don't know. Depends on how much material I can think up that is actually mine and not part of the main story. Still I enjoy this. Who knows? Maybe I'll find myself writting a story for another game? Anyway, I guess you're sick of reading my babbling now, yes? Let's get to it then.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next week and a half had been fairly uneventful. It wasn't unusual for things to slow down between attacks, but this time it wasn't too far off from being...ridiculous. It wasn't sitting well with Vent and Aile. They enjoyed the down time, sure, but enough was enough! They spent most of their time doing what they usually did when things got this way: lounging in their room. Vent punched the wall.

"Damn it. Why have the attacks suddenly stopped?"

"Maybe we dealt a real blow to Slither Inc. when they attacked?"

"I guess that makes sense, but that doesn't sound like something that would stop a lunatic like Serpent. He doesn't care what happens to who as long as he gets what he wants: the Model W core."

The door slid open. It came as no surprise that it was Prairie. She couldn't even speak before Vent was already all over her.

"Finally! Where is it!?"

"...We don't know yet..."

"You haven't found one?"

"No. But there's something else very interesting going on."

Aile hopped off of the top bunk and joined her friends.

"Oh? What is that?"

"There have been reports of many people going missing lately. More specifically, within the last few months."

Vent tilted his head and blinked.

"Like...how many people?"

"By our current account, somewhere near four hundred."

Aile's jaw dropped slightly.

"Four _hundred_!?"

"Yeah. And that's not even the creepiest part."

Vent sighed.

"This just gets better and better, doesn't it? What's the gimmick?"

"There hasn't been any evidence at any of the abductions. Most of them take place at night. Those who see the kidnappings during the day only see a yellow blur before it, and the person it targets, vanish."

Aile thought it over for a moment.

"Then you're saying Slither Inc. is connected?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Its rather obvious when you think it over. Serpent still has to uphold the facade that Slither Inc. is still the good guy, right? The only reason they're not really doing anything is because it is related to Model W. Let me guess, they keep saying they're doing everything they can, but nothing happens."

Prairie nodded. Vent growled.

"Son of a bitch. Like every other corrupt corporate slimeball in history."

Prairie sighed.

"All stereotypes aside, I thought I'd just let you two know. If this is happening, then I'm sure that Slither Inc. is back on its feet. I could need you two at a moments notice. Who or whatever is abducting humans sounds fast. I have a bad feeling its going to be a pseudoroid."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent sat outside on the deck thinking over the events of the past few months as wind tore through his hair. Up until recently, he hadn't realized how much fighting he had done. He sighed knowing it wouldn't stop until Model W was no more. He looked to the floor and a red, white, and yellow boot was standing there next to him. Zero's voice came from above.

"Hey, Vent!"

"Hey, Zero...waitaminute...what the fuck?"

Vent looked up and wasn't met with the hoving piece of metal. Instead he was met with a man that looked almost his age with a long blonde ponytail, and a broad, heroic chest with two green orbs adorned on it. What Vent could only assume was Zero sat down next to him as he babbled to himself. Zero looked at the humans shocked face and smirked.

"That was the reaction I was hoping for!"

"What the hell!? You're body...its...back!?"

"Not really, see I was tinkering around in my program files and came across a nifty little feature that projects holograms of me and the others back when we had our bodies. I've gone through a couple personally, but..."

Zero slapped Vent on the shoulder and he could feel it.

"Wait...if you're a hologram, how can you affect the physical?"

"This is the future, kid. If mankind couldn't make holograms that affect the physical in this day and age, I'd lose all hope in humanity."

"But...where did the hologram trick come from?"

"Oh, well, you see, X's dad...or...creator...he was Thomas Xavier Light, before he died, he put magical capsules all around the world that gave X suits of armor that made him disown serious ass everytime he got one! When X would find these capsules, a sentient hologram of Light would greet him. I guess whoever made we biometals knew about it and put it into us!"

Vent blinked.

"X was created by Dr. Light!? _The_ Doctor Thomas Xaiver Light!?"

Vent felt another arm around his shoulder. This one was blue with a white hand. Vent turned to see who he could only assume to be X with his hologram.

"Yep! Dr. Light was my dad. Jealous?"

"Uh...where are the others?"

Zero grinned as he heard yells of surprise from Aile and Prairie somewhere in the airship.

"Judging by that, scaring the crap out of our friends."

Vent blinked, smiled, and sighed.

"You biometals sure are asses."

Zero laughed.

"Naw, that's just me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent folded his arms and blinked.

"So this is what you all looked like?"

He was getting his first look at what Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Phantom really looked like. Leviathan was slim and smooth. Not surprising seeing as she was made for the water. Harpuia looked much like Hivolt had. Fefnir, packed two giant guns on his arms. Finally, Phantom...looked like a ninja. Essentially, they all looked pretty much like they would when they fused with Vent.

"So...I guess...yeah..."

Aile sighed.

"Leviathan, you scared the hell out of me."

Leviathan tilted her head and smiled.

"Sorry!"

Zero looked at each of his friends and frowned. X noticed and inquired.

"What's wrong?"

"...We're not all gonna fit in the corner like this."

X snorted.

"Well, maybe if your chest wasn't two feet thick."

"Hey, I prefer this. Nothing like the original. I like this body!"

Leviathan was drinking him in like she was caught in a trance.

"So do I..."

Everyone looked at the blue reploid.

"...What?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For what seemed like the billionth time that evening, Vent was sitting alone in his room. Aile was probably being pestered by Prairie, Leviathan, or both at the moment, not that he would have known that. He heard the door open but didn't bother to look up.

"That you, Aile?"

"Um...Vent?"

It wasn't Aile. Vent turned.

"Rose, it's you. What's the occassion? I'm usually the one visiting you in the medical wing."

"Yes. It just I haven't seen much of you lately. I though maybe you might have died or something."

Vent scoffed.

"Me? Naw. I've just been watching myself better."

"Well...that's a relief."

"Yeah."

Vent gazed out the window. Rose frowned.

"You look troubled."

"I've got a lot to be troubled about knowing that Serpent is out to kill us all and rule over all humanity."

"I suppose that's true."

Neither of the two spoke for a moment.

"Vent, what exactly is it like out there fighting day in and day out?"

Vent chuckled.

"Aile asked me that very same question once. Its just as I said to her: scary. Everything wants you dead, but I can keep at it knowing that by stopping Serpent, there won't be more victims of his madness."

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That I can't do anything to help you. We're always sending you out to fight the pseudoroids, just because you can use the power of the biometals and are the only one who can beat them without sacrifices! We can just root for you from the sidelines. We can't fight well enough to stop a pseudoroid without someone dying!"

"Rose, relax!"

"...You don't hate us because of that, do you?"

"What!? No! I would have never though of it unless you'd brought it up. Even so, I don't care. We can only do what we can."

"Vent..."

"And you can help me. Who's been patching me up whenever I get the crap kicked out of me?"

"...Me..."

"There you go. Now, answer me honestly."

"As long as you're not asking me how much I weigh or what my three sizes are."

"Has this always been bugging you? Is that why you're always right there ready to take care of me when I get back?"

Rose's face turned red. Vent couldn't see Rose's eyes through her bangs, but he could only assume that she was avoiding his eyes.

"...P-partly."

"And the other part?"

"..."

"C'mon, I said answer me honestly."

"I can't say."

"Sure you can."

"No, I mean I can't say it. I'm not ready."

"Alright. Take your time."

"Yes...if you'll excuse me, I'd best be getting back to the medical wing. I have patients to attend to."

"Sure. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later, Vent."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Vent, Aile? You two get up here now! We got a lock on what we think are the captured people!"_

By the time that Vent and Aile had reached the command deck, Zero, X, and the others were already there. Vent gasped for air as he spoke.

"Wh...where are they?"

A holographic map hummed to life and Prairie placed her finger in the area near the power plant where Vent had fought Hivolt.

"Area I. Its a scrap heap at this point. There's a lot of discarded metal and the place is falling apart. Its connected to the power plant and ever since Vent shut it down, Area I has been having some issues with what little equipment that still worked there. However, it seems that part of that is that much of the power is being drawn into the deepest part of the area. We're also picking up lifeforms. Humans. They haven't tried moving away, so we're assuming they're the ones who have been captured...yet there aren't enough of them there."

Aile frowned.

"You suspect that Serpent has been doing something to them?"

"Yes...I have a bad feeling that it has something to do with being...retired...if you catch my drift."

"Well then, if that is the case then lets go put a stop to it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent stared into Area I and sighed.

"Prairie wasn't kidding. This place IS a scrap heap."

Vent was using Model Zx. He also had models P and H. Aile stuck with the two she knew best: Models F and L. Aile nodded.

"The people could be anywhere."

A green holographic visor popped over Vent's eyes as he scanned the area.

"I'm getting something at the far end of the area, just like Prairie said. It looks like there's a building between them and us though."

Aile sighed and shrugged.

"Let's get started then."

The wind and rain in the area made for rather unpleasant traveling conditions. The winds were strong enough to slow the duo down, even with the biometals. About halfway to the building Aile yelled out in frustration as she blasted a Maverick.

"Damn it! What kidnapper in their right mind would pitch camp here!?"

Harpuia's holographic eyes flashed.

"I bet I have a good idea..."

Even as holograms that could affect the physical, for some odd reasons, none of the weapons the biometals had back when they had their own body didn't work in their holographic state. It made them feel a bit useless, but they kept it to themselves in favor of letting Vent and Aile go on with their objectives. When the two finally got into the building itself, the lighting was poor as a direct result of Vent's shutting down the power plant. Not only that, the path split in two. The pair sighed and looked at one another. Vent pointed.

"I'll go forward, you take the hole?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aile?"

"Hm?"

"Be careful. This is your first time out. I don't want to have to think to myself that I could have saved you had I been there if you ended up dying."

"Dying is the last thing I plan to do."

"Good."

"Vent?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Sure I do. I care about what happens to you. That's what friends do, yes?"

"...Yes."

Vent and Aile finally began to travel their respective paths.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vent, what took you so long?"

"Ran into a little trouble."

"What?"

Vent threw the head of a large lion mechaniloid at Aile's feet. She giggled.

"Really? I ran into a little trouble myself."

Aile threw a similar head at Vent's feet. He smiled.

"And here I was worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go. The life readings are just ahead."

Vent sighed as he saw a familiar sight. A large gate resembling a garage door.

"Watch it in here, Aile. This is typically what I see before I see a pseudoroid."

"Got ya."

The two charged in, weapons drawn, only to be met with nothing. Vent gawked at the empty room.

"What the...?"

"There's..."

"No one...here?"

"Oh well, who cares? Let's go!"

As they headed for the exit there was a flash of lighting. Aile realized that Vent had stopped.

"Vent what's...!!!"

Vent had turned and was facing a weasel-like pseudoroid. It was yellow. Vent and Aile's thoughts were as one.

_"This is what's been abducting all the people..."_

"Well, well, well...look what we have here. Its just as I was told. Lord Serpent warned me you two may come."

Vent glared.

"And you are?"

"Model H Pseudoroid: Hurricaune. I assume you're here for the humans?"

Aile nodded.

"You might say that."

Vent's saber ignited.

"Now let them go."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. We need cyber elves for Model W's revival. I'm afraid you'll have to fight for them!!!"

It was just as Prairie had said: Hurricaune was fast. In a split second, she was in Aile's face and knocked her away into the wall.

"Aile!"

As Vent ran over to check if she was okay, Hurricaune cut him off and slammed her fist into Vent's stomach. He was stunned for a moment before he vomited blood.

"How...did you...?"

"I thought you knew. I'm fast. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll have some fun with your little girlfriend."

Aile managed to recover quickly enough to see Vent blown away by a tornado.

"Vent! Why you little...!"

Large plasma bursts tore from the large guns on Model F. Much to Aile's dismay, she couldn't land any shots on her speedy enemy. In fact, once Hurricaune began pitching blades of wind at her, it took all she had just to dodge them. Finally, one hit her leg and she fell to one knee. Hurricaune picked her up and slammed her into the floor. Aile groaned as she stood.

"_She's too fast...I can't beat her without Vent..."_

The onslaught kept coming and Vent was still nowhere to be found thanks to Hurricaune's tornado. Aile was tiring, taking hit after hit, barely managing to land any of her own. Finally she fell to her hands and knees gasping for breath as the biometal deactivated. Hurricaune approached and lifted Aile by the throat. The pseudoroid's laugh was sickening and soaked with sadism.

"I know it hurts...I know. I've heard cries of pain from enough victims to know what it looks like."

Aile grabbed the psuedoroid's wrist in a feeble attempt to get loose. The robot stared at her with glowing eyes, striking fear into its victim. Lightning flashed into the background and everytime it did, Aile hoped it would fade away and she'd be in her room realizing she had just escaped a nightmare. But the pain, the horror. She felt it all. It was real. She couldn't escape and she knew that Hurricaune took sickening pleasure in it. The pseudoroid grinned, its teeth reflecting the light from the lightning bolts.

"Go on...scream...I know you want to...do so and your friend will come running back only to find you dead. Then I'll do the same thing to him. He'll try to avenge you only to fail. Nothing will stand in the way of Model W's revival...no one..."

Seconds felt like hours. Minutes became days. Only one things ran through Aile's mind that entire time.

_"...Help..."_

Hurricaune sighed.

"I guess the boy isn't coming. Oh well I guess he'll get the picture when he sees a limp, cold corpse in my hand. Time to die little human. How sad. And I haven't even heard that pretty little voice of you cry out in horror yet. Oh well. That's life. And your life is about to end. Any last words?"

As Hurricaune's grip began to tighten, Aile found her voice for the first time in what seemed to be forever and screamed the first word that she could think of.

_**"Vent!!!"**_

As if cued by her voice, a green saber ran through Hurricaune's chest in what felt like slow motion. The pseudoroid's eyes were wide with shock. Aile and Hurricaune looked behind the robotic weasel to see Vent standing there, saber in hand, and his eyes like they were when he had fought Puprill: Cold, full of anger, and devoid of kindness. His words held so much power in them, the one who had been striking terror into the hearts of others was now the one filled with terror.

"Leave...her...alone..."

Vent pulled his saber out, cut off the arm that held Aile and sliced the horrified pseudoroid down the middle. Vent caught Aile in his arms and moved away. Recovering from shock Hurricaune laughed weakly.

"It matters not, Model W's revival...is unavoidable...no one will stand...in Lord...Serpent's...way..."

The sadistic pseudoroid's fusion core overloaded and exploded. As the dust cleared, a small green ball of energy floated there. Harupia touched it and absorbed it into his systems. He looked up and frowned. Aile sat on her knees, head hanging, trembling. No one said anything until Vent spoke.

"Aile...? Are you okay?"

She didn't respond. Vent put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"I know what you're going through... when it's your first time out, it can really rattle you."

Aile muttered something. Vent leaned in.

"What did you say?"

"...Rattle me...?"

Aile looked up at him tears down her face.

"Rattle me!? I was absolutely terrified! The pain, the way she smiled at me! I...I really thought that I was going to die! That no one would save me! If you hadn't come when you did...I...I..."

Aile threw her arms around Vent, sobbing.

"...Aile..."

"I'll be fine...later, I'll be fine...but right now...I...can't help it!!!"

Even when Vent embraced her and had her as close as he possible could, it still felt like he wasn't doing enough. The rain came down harder and the wind picked up as lightning continued to flash, illuminating the dark, cloud-filled sky. No one cared. At this point, the fact that everyone was still alive was all that counted. Vent frowned.

"I'm sorry, Aile...I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, it's late, but I think this chapter was really good. It's also bigger than most of my chapters. Sorry about the delay, but when I get a new video game, I lose interest in mostly everything else. And to make it worse, it was Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube version, mind you). Five words: BEST FINAL BOSS BATTLE EVER!!! Chances are it'll happen again around Christmas (assuming I get Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, and knowing my folks, I will). Anyway, I guess I'll shoot for Friday on the next update now that my sister is fighting me tooth and nail for the Gamecube. As a result, I'll have more time to write. Later much!


	13. Rebirth of Madness Christmas Special

Alright, so here I am, 9:00 am Thursday morning trying to write Chapter 13. After about an hour of typing and deleting what story I could crank out, I finally growl in frustration, sigh, throw my arms up in the air, and say to myself 'There is NO way in hell I'll have this done by Friday!' So there I was at a loss. I don't want to be late updating again now that my fic is steadily gaining attention, and I really want to write. On the other hand, I have a serious case of writter's block mixed with what was a constant state of being a dumb ass. It was around that time I remembered what my sister once said to me. She writes here too. What she says is that when she's stuck, she takes a whack at one shot stories. Well, I think to myself 'I don't wanna do a one shot since that would mean I would probably end up writting something crappy, which would suck since, like I said, I need to post something. So here I am, half throwing around ideas for a one shot while I have thoughts of Christmas running through my brain. Then it hits me: 'Why the hell not? I'll do a special bonus Christmas chapter!' So here I am. I hope you guys enjoy the Rebirth of Madness Christmas Special! This is in a way, a parody of my own story...before I begin though, just know that this is in no way affiliated with the main story...hence it being a one shot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent lay face down on the table with cup of coffee in his hands still half asleep. It was snowing, which wasn't so surprising since they were in an airship at god only knew how many meters in the air. The weather left Vent in a lazy state. He looked around. Christmas decorations were all over the ship, but he knew that with all the hell going on with Serpent, Christmas was going to be a no go this year. Aile and Rose, who were also at the table, also knew that this would probably be the case. Aile groaned.

"Vent, get your head off of the table before you fall asleep and start drooling on it."

"Oh blow me. This sucks. It's December 23rd and we're too busy fighting pseudoroids to have a decent holiday."

Rose frowned.

"Not to mention the Christmas party isn't a happening thing either."

Prairie's voice called out, sounding excited, yet somehow very weirded out.

"Um actually, not really. It's going to happen now. We just got a Christmas card..."

Vent blinked.

"Who's it from? And why does that mean we can party again?"

"...Because it's from Serpent..."

Vent, Aile, and Rose all recoiled. Vent started yelling.

"Are you crazy!? Opening that thing!? It could be laced with anthrax!!!"

"No, its not."

"How the hell do you know!?"

"I'm a Reploid, dumbass. I scanned it for hazardous chemical compounds. It's clean."

Their curiosity now perked up, the three crept over. One the front of it was a picture of Serpent, Pandora, and Prometheus all in Santa hats. Prometheus' face suggested that he had been pouting about having to put the hat on. The three were waving. Upon closer inspection, they had to string the skeletal reploid's hand up by the wrist. 'Merry Christmas' was was printed on the front in big looping red and green words. Vent blinked.

"I'm flattered that he remembered us, but at the same time I'm rather disturbed."

Aile and Rose nodded. Vent opened it up.

"What's it say on the inside?"

Vent read the card.

_Dear Guardian assholes,_

_I realize that we've been trying to take over the world and kill you for awhile now, but we all had a little talk, and we decided that we should call a truce over the holidays. Despite our desire to revive Model W and turn your organs inside out, we thought you should know that even if we're enemies, that doesn't mean we have to try to kill each other the entire year. So, yes, let's enjoy our respective holidays. I promise that I won't try to revive Model W until after New Year's Day. But after that, watch your asses. I may just drop a nuke on you if the mood strikes me right. _

_Happy Holidays, you pricks!_

_Serpent, Pandora, Prometheus, and everyone at Slither Inc._

No one said much of anything for a moment. Vent stared at the card.

"What the fuck was that? Was he high when he wrote this?"

Prairie shrugged.

"I hear the staff at Slither Inc. likes to spike the eggnog. He sounds serious though, so why the hell not?"

While word of the Christmas card spread, most of the Guardians started pulling out recently restocked secret supplies of booze.

"Hey, we drank it all last time," one of them said to Prairie, who was tempted to put a limit on alcohol after the fiasco of Vent and Aile having drunken sex. She sighed knowing that I wouldn't stop them and that somehow, if her Sis had been there, she wouldn't have cared.

"She may have been well respected, but she was by no means subtle in satisfying her desires relaxing..."

Zero's voice came from behind.

"Oh, don't I know..."

"I thought you said that nothing happened between you two?"

Zero smirked.

"I say a lot of things."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, everyone was buzzing about. Only about 5 hours remained until the party got kicked off. Vent, Aile, Prairie, and Rose were all in Vent and Aile's room. Prairie sighed.

"This is going to be great. We're going to do this right."

Vent laughed.

"You're a Christmas nut, aren't you?"

"Yes I am! And when I say we're doing this right, I mean we ARE going to do this right."

She pointed to Vent.

"You!"

"Buh?"

"Sooner or later this evening, I _will_ trick you underneath mistletoe, and I _will_ kiss you...on the lips...as a friend."

Rose quietly fumed. Aile shot a glare at Prairie that, even though she may have not realized it screamed 'back off!' The pink-clad reploid pointed two fingers at the girls.

"And if the mood strikes me right, and I'm sure it will, I am going kiss you girls too...in a non-lesbian sort of way."

They heard Vent make a noise that sounded like he was surpressing a cough, they looked over. His eyes were in a daydreaming state, his hand plugged is nose and every so often, his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to smile. Aile saw blood on his hand, sighed, approached him, and slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it, you pervert!"

As Vent sat there dazed, Prairie blinked.

"Wow. If I had your temper, I'd have thrown him across the room."

Aile sighed.

"He gets the point."

Prairie sighed.

"Ah, poor Vent, she'll have him wrapped around her thumb so quickly."

As much as Rose didn't like the thought of that, she quietlly giggled.

"I think she already does."

Aile folded her arms and turned away from the two.

"Shut up."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unlike the party they had thrown after kicking the crap out of Serpent's air fleet, this party was well under control. While alcohol was being consumed at a suspisiously quick rate, everyone seemed to remain sober. Zero pouted in the middle of the room. Leviathan, who was clad in a girl's Santa suit, had forced him to wear a Santa hat.

"Remind me again why I have to wear this?"

"Because it matches you're armor. You're already wearing red and white."

"But it clashes with my hair! And my helmet!"

"Then take it off!"

"No one touches the helmet."

Across the room, X and Phantom sat on a couch, feet propped on the table. Phantom sighed.

"Does she ever give up?"

"Leviathan? Obviously not. I've never seen anyone try that hard to get someone under their thumb."

"You obviously don't read manga."

"No...no I don't."

While Harpuia and Fefnir teased Zero mercilessly about the hat, Vent and Aile, whom were both leaning against a wall, watched. Vent grinned.

"Another Christmas is here it seems."

"Yeah."

"..."

"...It's our first without Giro."

"I was wondering if you'd think about that."

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really."

"I miss him."

"So do I, Aile."

The two got off the wall and faced each other.

"Aile, if it makes you feel any better, he's here in spirit."

"What makes you think that?"

"When he died...this...weird red light floated away."

"And you think that was him?"

"Yeah. I do."

"..."

"...Thanks, Vent."

"Aw, it's nothing."

"No, really, th--"

What happened next came so quickly no one could have seen it coming. Both of them felt a pair of hands on their back. The hands shoved them at one another. In an attempt to avoid bashing their heads together, Vent and Aile raised their hands and caught themselves on the other's shoulders. They were stared into each others eyes and realized that they were close...very close. Aile tried saying something, but only a muffled noise came out. It was just then they realized their lips were pressed together. While they felt something telling them to let it happen, but a few cat calls and whistles snapped them back to reality. They shoved each other away gasping for breath, hearts racing. Aile could only stammer.

"Wh-what the hell happened!?"

The two heard giggling behind them and they turned to see that Leviathan was behind Vent and Prairie was behind Aile. They quickly realized that they had been shoved into each other.

"Leviathan! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Prairie! Damn it! That cuts it! You're history!"

Aile chased after the Reploid as Leviathan and Vent watched. Once they were sure they were out of sight, Vent handed Leviathan 100 energy crystals. He grinned.

"Make sure Praire gets her cut."

"No problem! It was a long setup but it was worth it! We finally managed to get her to kiss you!"

"...Finally?"

"Oh, nothing."

"But, still thanks again."

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't."

"...You really think Giro is here with us?"

"I meant everyword I said."

Leviathan's expression changed to something that looked oddly seductive.

"So you got one kiss...care for another?"

Vent backed off laughing nervously, trying not to look at how form fitting the Santa suit looked on Leviathan's already tempting figure was.

"Eheheheheheh...Uh...no...I'm good."

"You sure? I could really rock your world, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure you could...but, um...hey look! Santa!"

Leviathan began walking near him.

"Zero tried that once. Didn't work."

"Aaack! Aile! Wait up!"

Vent scrambled off, leaving Leviathan to a fit of giggles.

"He's just as fun to tease as Aile is."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent caught up with Aile who, by the look of it, lost Prairie. She fumed.

"Damn her. That is so not the way I wanted that to happen."

"Want what on the who now?"

"Ahh! Vent! You heard that?"

"I was kind of daydreaming."

"Good."

"It seems that this party is rather successful."

"What makes you say that?"

"I calls 'em how I sees 'em. You wanna head up on deck?"

"It's snowing though."

"Since when were you afraid of a little cold?"

"I'm not, I'm afraid you're going to try to have your way with me."

Vent scoffed.

"Oh please. Do you really think I'd do that?"

"You want me to answer me honestly or with one of those little white lies that don't hurt people's feelings?"

"Oh it's on now!"

The two began playfully pushing and shoving at each other.

"Ahhh! Vent! Stop! That tickles!"

"...You're ticklish...?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut-- Aaaaaah!"

"Hey watch it I'm gonna fa-- whoa!!!"

Aile slipped and fell on her back, which in turn knocked Vent over on top of her. Vent supported himself on his hands and knees.

"Ow...damn it, Aile! Be more careful!"

"S-sorry...I didn't mean to go and...ah..."

The two turned red and avoided the other's glance. Aile's mind raced.

_"Is it getting warm in here?"_

The two stared at each other for a moment unaware that they were leaning toward each other.

"You okay, Aile?"

"Yeah...I'm...I'm..."

The last time the two had felt like this...the last time their faces were that close...the alarm went off and Vent was called away on a mission. This time, that wasn't possible. This thought crossed Aile's mind, and part of her _really _liked it. Just a little closer and--

"Vent? Aile? Where are-- oooooh...having your way with her, Vent? Don't stop because of me!"

The two shot to their feet in a scramble. Aile fumed.

"Damn it, Prairie! Don't do that!"

"Heheheheh. Sorry."

Vent blinked recovering from his daze.

"What's going on?"

"We're looking for you two obviously! Come on! We have a party going for Christ's sake!"

Aile nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

"Alright."

Prairie left the two alone again. The moment was lost. Whatever it was they intended to do back there wasn't going to happen now. Aile sighed.

"Well, I guess we should get back now?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Aile began to leave until...

"Vent?"

"Yeah?"

Aile hesitated for a moment before giving Vent a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

Vent smiled.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright, that was a nice change of pace, yes? Sure it's not canon (for those of you who don't know what canon means, it's means basically that this never took place in the actual story), but hey, I liked it! Hope you guys did too. Not only was it fun, but I got to do a few things that I wouldn't normally do in the actual story. With any luck, I'll have a grip on Chapter 13 by next friday. I'd post a preview of it, but I don't have much of anything that could qualify. I'm stuck on writting the first few paragraphs. Merry Christmas or Happy (Insert holiday you celebrate here)!


	14. Chapter 13: Deny it no More

Alrighty. Here we go again, eh? I really have nothing to say. Other than I thought about putting in a one-shot Christmas chapter just for the hell of it, but I'm not sure if I will or not. I got until Sunday and Monday as far as I'm concerned. If I do write one, it may interfere with the releasal of this chapter so for now, this is just a preview. Not only that, I think I may need to consult another author here on for ideas since I tend to get stuck a lot and need to bounce around ideas with others. I imagine that other authors here may know where I'm coming from.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Vent! What...oh my...what happened to you!?"

"Don't worry about me, Prairie. If you think I'm hurt, you should see Aile."

"What? Aile? Is she alright!?"

"Yeah. She'll live. Physically, she'll be alright, but she's a bit of a wreck right now."

"What?"

"See for yourself."

"Aile...oh my god...What happened to you two...?"

Aile shook her head and didn't answer. Vent frowned.

"It's best you don't ask..."

Upon return from rescuing the people that Hurricaune had captured. Vent and Aile had spent the next two days in the medical wing. Vent had hardly fought her at all, but that single punch and tornado ride did quite a bit of harm. Aile on the other hand had suffered the more brutal side to the pseudoroid. Their most common visitors had been Prairie, Rose, as well as Zero and the others. They also got visits from some of the Guardians that they didn't really interact with much like Flueve and Myuget. By day three, they'd recovered enough to return to their room. Aile was doing much better. Like she had said, her emotional status stabilized by the pair's first morning in the medical wing. Now the two simply spent well deserved down time. Luckly, there was no pseudoroid activity. As Vent and Aile were getting up and about more and more, they were spending more time together, yet they seemed to be the only people that didn't notice it. Prairie took great enjoyment seeing how clueless they were in regards to their feelings to one another.

_"She's right on the edge," _she would think.

_"All she needs are a few more little pushes..."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, well. Finally able to walk around without supporting yourself on a wall are we, Aile?"

"Oh. Hey, Vent. Um...yeah...my leg doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm glad to see you healed so fast."

"Me too. I guess I was really banged up, wasn't I?"

"Uh-huh. If you'll excuse me, I have something that needs my attention."

Vent turned to leave.

"Vent!"

"Hm?"

"I haven't gotten to say it since we got back, but...thanks for saving me back there."

"Aw, it's nothing. I would have been able to live with myself had I not been able to stop Hurricaune when I did."

"No! Vent, you're not giving yourself enough credit. You saved my life. Don't get all noble and modest on me. I gave my skills too much credit on my first time out. You're not giving your skill enough credit after you've been out there so long. So let's try this again: Thank you for saving me."

"Uh...well...you're welcome?"

Aile gave him a flat stare.

"I mean, uh...you're welcome!"

As hard as she tried not to, Aile blushed.

"Now that's more like it."

"...Are you bl--"

"Shut up!"

"Haha...you'll be fine in no time. So, I'll see you later?"

"Y-yeah."

As Vent left Aile frowned. Ever since Vent saved her, something had started moving. She shook her head and held a hand over her heart. It ached. It started aching everytime she looked at Vent.

"...What's happening to me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harpuia? You wanted a word with me?"

"Vent, yes, I was expecting you. What took you so long. I called you ten minutes ago."

"Bumped into Aile on the way down here."

Harpuia muttered under his breath.

"Why do I bother asking?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Harpuia yanked himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes. After you defeated Hurricaune, I recovered the other half of my data."

"So that means you have your password again?"

"Unfortunately, no. My data was encrypted and it'll take some time before I can recover it."

"A typical good news bad news routine."

"I have more good news if it makes you feel better?"

"And that would be?"

"You can make tornados now that I'm back at full power."

Vent's eyes lit up.

"Yay!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you've found another biometal?"

"Yes, Vent, I have."

"Alrighty then."

Prairie gave Vent the details. Apparently, this pseudoroid had the second half of the data that Vent had retrieved from Luerre.

"Finally. We can figure out what it is Serpent was so desperate to hide from us. Alright I'm going."

The doors opened and Aile stood in his way.

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. You're still injured."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I'm going."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You're not!"

"Do not coddle me, Vent. You said the last time that you'd never forgive yourself if something happened to me when you could have been there to stop it, didn't you?"

"Which is why I don't want you to--"

"Which is why I want to go with you. You're not the only one who thinks that. I share your thoughts on the matter."

"...Alright. Sorry."

She smiled. Finally, she was getting through to him, which was no easy task.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The mission was in a deep water filled area. Vent and Aile had changed their biometals around a bit. Instead of Model L, Aile had Model H in hopes that she could try the air dash. Much to her dismay, it didn't work underwater. In exchange for Model H, Vent had recieved Model L, which he used the moment he saw water. Visors covered their mouths and noses as the submerged.

"Alright, Aile, let's get going."

"Right."

It didn't take long for the two to see that the area was ridden with spikes. Zero sighed.

"Goodie. Spikes. I love spikes."

Vent nodded.

"You always did strike me as the rebel type."

"..."

"What?"

"The one time I use sarcasm, and no one can tell I'm using it. Why?"

"Because you're such a sacrastic bastard most of the time anyway."

"Oh, up yours, X."

Vent frowned.

"Well, I doubt that anything but Model Lx can get through a space that narrow without hitting spikes."

Aile frowned.

"Which means I have to turn back, yes?"

Vent's eyes glinted behind the visor over his eyes as he looked at Aile. She could tell just from the look in his eyes, that he had a sly grin to accompany it under the oxygen visor.

"Vent what are you planning?"

"C'mere."

"Uh...okay?"

She did as she was told.

"Okay, now-- waaaaaaah!"

Vent hoisted her up in his arms and moved through the passage. Aile couldn't have been more happy that a visor covered her face. Her face must have looked like a cherry. As Zero and the others snickered, they came out the other side of the path and Vent put her down. She avoided looking him in the eyes, her heart racing again.

"Y'know, you could give me a little warning next time."

"Sorry. Figured you'd catch on."

"Whatever, let's just get a move on."

No matter where they went, there seemed to be no short supply of Mavericks. They were busy the entire way. At one point they ran into an eel-like mechaniloid taking up residence in some of the local scrap. With both of them hacking away at it, it was sushi by the time they left. Aile's temper was getting the better of her.

"I'm getting really friggin' tired of this."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two made their way to the very end. The large garage door loomed before them.

"Vent, why the hell do they put these doors here? It's like a big sign saying 'Hey, bad guys live here, be ready!' or something like that."

Leviathan laughed.

"They've been doing that since my time."

Zero nodded.

"And since my time."

X folded his arms.

"And Dad once told me that they did that when he was still around too."

Vent shrugged.

"I guess villians like these aren't big on brains?"

Inside was a giant...who-knew-what-the-hell-it-was. Regardless it was obviously a pseudoroid. Leviathan would have recoiled had she not been merged with Vent.

"Serpent...g-gave my power...to...to that ugly thing!? ...I think I'm going to be sick..."

The pseudoroid was obviously offended.

"Ugly? Watch how you talk to your elder!"

No one said anything for a moment until Vent, Aile, and basically everyone else other than the giant pseudoroid burst out laughing. Aile had to support herself on Vent, who was doubled over.

"Elder? Who the _fuck _are you kidding!? You're straight out of the factory! Elder? My ass!"

Vent's words had clearly degraded the robot.

"Wh-why you little! I'll teach you to mess with Leganchor!"

Zero smiled and pointed.

"He's even got a funny sounding name!"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Four massive prongs launched off Leganchor. Everyone scattered. Vent cursed.

"Damn it, Zero, you took it too far!"

"It's what I do!"

Leganchor's prongs froze the walls and floors. How it didn't freeze the entire water, no one, not even Leganchor himself, bothered to question. Other than that, his arsenal was pretty much worthless as long as they stayed in the water. He would try to find them with spotlights and then fire his prongs again. He would try to suck them up into his turbines. He even released a ice dragons, which were promptly turned to dust. With Aile blasting Leganchor with Model Fx and Vent hacking him to bits with Model L, it wasn't long before the massive beast was on his last legs.

"Damn it...no...I will not die like this!"

Vent scoffed.

"Give it up, noob, it's over."

"I AM NOT A NOOB!!!"

"You're fresh outta the factory. You're a noob. No...you're a n00b!"

"HOW DARE YOU!? Damn it!!! If I die, I'm taking the smart ass with me!!!"

Leganchor's prong fired out just enough to tap Vent's armor, which, unfortunately for him, was enough to freeze him to the floor.

"Oh, shit!"

Leganchor re-aimed.

"The next one takes off your head!"

For Aile, everything seemed to slow down. A terrible fear came to life inside of her, but this was different from when Hurricaune had a death grip on her. If Vent died, then she would die. Her body acted without command. She jumped at the chain that held the prong onto Leganchor, cut it, and grabbed it. It stopped short of Vent's face. Aile redirected the prong and threw it straight through Leganchor's head. Nothing happened. No one spoke. Leganchor let out a yell before his fusion core overloaded and he exploded. As he died, the ice around Vent melted. He clutched his chest, his eyes wide.

"That...was terrifying..."

Aile dropped to her knees.

"You have no idea..."

"Aile?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent and Aile sat in their room. They had recovered the last of the data from Leganchor and Prairie was busy decoding it. Serpent must have encrypted it. Vent was playing one of the ancient Nintendo DS Lite systems and an equally ancient copy of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. He lacked his usual hype that he had when he usually played video games. Aile quietly read more of Vent's manga. Or at least she tried.

"Are you sure you're okay, Vent?"

"Yeah, I said I'm fine."

"You were frozen in ice from the neck down. That could do some damage."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"No cold?"

"No."

"No numbness?"

"No..."

"...No freezer burn?"

"You're really are worried about me. That's a switch."

Aile muttered to herself.

"No...it's not."

"What?"

"...I said no it's not."

Vent smiled.

"Glad to hear you're worried about me, but don't worry too much. Bad for your health."

"Yeah."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check up on that data."

"Alright."

With Vent out of the room Aile's thoughts came to her easier. Her thoughts dwelled on Vent more than they had been. And that fear. It was even worse than when Hurricaune was about to kill her. Leviathan put her hand on Aile's shoulder.

"It's really bothering you isn't it?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm not going to fool around with you this time. You know what's happening to you."

"Aile, think about it. Was that fear you felt really from the thought of your death if Vent died?"

What if Leviathan's words had some truth to them? She had felt so confused since he saved her. Now whenever she saw Vent her heart would race. He would smile and it would skip a beat. It was such a powerful feeling that at night, she would dream of the moments before Vent left to deal with Puprill. The time they had been so close, except the alarms didn't go off and Vent didn't leave. It went on to become something more. That fear. She knew what it was. It wasn't fear of dying after Vent died. She wasn't scared of dying at all...

"_...I...I..."_

She was afraid of Vent dying. Of losing him.

_"Why? Why now? I've known him for ten years! Why is this happening to me now!?"_

She kept trying to deny it to herself over and over, but whenever she tried to tell herself there was nothing between them, her heart ached horribly and she knew. The fight with Leganchor had cut it and she couldn't deny her feelings anymore.

_"I'm in love with Vent."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Man, it take's a lot to get back into the swing of writting after the holidays. I have nothing much to say. I got Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin like I thought I would and as a result I almost couldn't update the story by when I said I would! But I did! I cut it close (10 minutes) but I did it! Anyway, next Friday is the next target for updating. Hopefully, this will be where it starts getting really good, eh?


	15. Chapter 14: Wavering Hearts

Damn, it's been awhile. That's what happens when I lose my DS. Can't get the dialouge I need for story purposes. Here's the funny part...in a last minute decision, I didn't even need that for this chapter. Instead, I did a chapter that doesn't advance the video game story any. Lucky for me I had not even started the chapter at that point..anyway, I must have a few readers irritated with me. Not only do I not update, but I left them with a nasty, nasty little cliffhanger...okay, so I enjoyed driving them nuts with that, but it's not like I planned on having it go this long, yes? Anyway, I guess I just do what I do: Pick up the pieces and move on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Aile sat there and clenched her fist, but not in anger.

"...Why?"

Leviathan frowned.

"Why what?"

"Why did it have to be now? Of all the times to fall in love, why did it have to be now?"

"That's the thing about you humans and your emotions: They can be pretty sick and sadistic sometimes."

"..."

"I'm not helping, am I?"

"...No..."

Leviathan put her arm around her friend.

"Alright, how about this: Asking 'why now' isn't going to help with anything. What matters, is how you deal with it."

"But what if he feels the same way?"

"...Well...Then that complicates things..."

"How?"

"Let's cross that bridge when the time comes...if it comes."

Aile loved and hated the thought of that at the same time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent sighed.

"So you're saying that the data is going to take more time to decode?"

Prairie avoided looking Vent in the eyes and nodded.

"Yeah."

"I thought we had top of the line equipment on this thing?"

"Look, the data is a heavily encrypted!"

"Sounds like someone's gear isn't as l33t as they think it is."

"It is too, l33t!"

Vent grinned. Prairie was rather cute when she was made.

"Alright then, l33t Master, how long are we talking until this data is done?"

"Tomorrow morning. Maybe even tomorrow afternoon."

"That long, eh? Serpent sure was desperate to prevent us from getting this thing. I wonder what's on it?"

"Well, we know that it's the second half of the data that you retrieved when you beat Luerre, so there's a good chance that there's some information on Model W in it."

"Alright, I'm taking off then. I leave you to your work."

"Oh, and Vent?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but 'l33t Master?' You've been reading webcomics again, haven't you?"

"Heheheheheh."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent passed the next few hours on the outside deck, letting the wind pass him by as the airship flew onward. He found it rather uncanny that whenever the Guardians were in the middle of something like decrypting data, training, or just partying and getting drunk that Slither Inc. never attacked.

_"Maybe they're on the same schedule as us or something? Alright, enough of this, I'm bored. Maybe I'll go bug Aile or...something."_

No sooner than he opened the door, he literally bumped into Aile. The two fell down, winced, and stood up. Vent smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Aile. I was just looking for you."

"Oh...um...hey, Vent...um...can you excuse me? I'd like to be alone."

"What's wrong? You wanna talk about it?"

"N-no, I'm fine!"

"C'mon. Talking will make you feel better!"

Aile began to walk away.

"No thank you!"

Vent walked after her.

"Hey, hold up! You wanna go play video games or something?"

"Sorry, Vent, I'm busy!"

"Busy? You just said you wanted to be alone!"

"Aaaaagh! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

She ran off around the corner. By the time Vent got there, she was gone. He was astonished.

"Is she...avoiding me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Why did I run away from him?"_

Aile wandered the halls like a lost puppy, her mind like a hamster in it's wheel. She wanted to talk to someone about her feelings, but Leviathan had given her all the advice she was willing to give saying that she needed to figure everything else out on her own. She almost..._almost_ considered Prairie, but she discarded the though. She could already hear her voice in her head going...

_"Ah ha! I knew it! You **do **love him!"_

That thought alone was enough to make Aile want to punch Prairie's lights out, though it would prove pointless. Zero, maybe?

_"No, he'd just go find a lab coat and put it on just so he could introduce himself as the love doctor or some sarcastic bullshit like that."_

Maybe X was the one to go to?

_"...Nope. Knowing him, he's still irked that I got drunk and had slept with Vent. No way he'd risk our relationship going somewhere if there was a risk of that happenening again **without **the booze."_

Fefnir? Aile started snickering at the very thought.

_"Heeheehee...no...just...just no..."_

The humor quickly vanished and the lost puppy routine continued.

_"Darn it! I need to talk to someone! I need--"_

Aile walked right into her answer, the two tumbling down. She looked up, pointed and smiled.

"Rose!"

The nurse looked up dazed and confuse.

"...Huh?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So...you want my advice on what to do about your feelings?"

"Yes..."

Rose didn't say anything for a moment.

"You realize that...there's a part of me that's telling me to not tell you anything...to let you go down in flames admist your worry...to swoop in and steal him out from under you...yes?"

"I know! I know you like him and what I'm asking of you is selfish, but please! You're the only one I can go to at this point."

"...What...makes you think I can help you?"

"I...heard that you had a relationship with someone once."

Thought it couldn't be seen behind her purple bangs, Rose's eyes were wide. Memories of what happened to him. She cringed and sniffed.

"I see..."

"..."

"Alright...I'll help you..."

"What?"

"I know that you're special to Vent. He talks about you a lot. He worries about you too."

"...He...does?"

"Alright, Aile. Here's what I did..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zero yelled out in frustration as he slammed Vent's Nintendo DS down on his bed.

"Damn you, Dracula and Death!"

Vent looked up.

"They kick your ass again?"

"Yes! I just can't get around that stupid dual crush where Dracula turns into all those bats!"

"...Dude...Use the super jump with Jonathan."

"Super jump?"

"Up and the L-Button? You've been using it since the Forgotten City level?"

"..."

X laughed.

"And you say you own at Castlevania!"

"Stow it, X! If it was just Dracula fighting me I'd beat him!"

"Of course you would. His moves are a stale as god only knows what!"

Vent held his head and growled.

"Will you two quit your bitching!? I'm thinking here!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"...Aile's avoiding me."

Zero grinned.

_"Yes! She finally realized she digs him!"_

X groaned.

_"Great...she wants him now..."_

The two reploids looked at each other. Zero gave a thumbs up. X looked like he was ready to sob at the thought of a repeat of the party. Luckly, Vent didn't notice.

"What is her problem anyway? Is it that time of the month or something."

Zero shook his head.

"I doubt it. She'd be biting your head off, not avoiding you."

Vent sighed.

"Something she ate?"

X shrugged. The two were amazed at how dense Vent could be at sometime. They were clearly lying through their teeth and he was buying every word of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As time passed, more and more people noticed the tension between Vent and Aile. Prairie was actually starting to worry, thinking it would pass like it always would. If it weren't for the possiblity of Aile reformation the reploids hard drive, she would have inquired as to what was wrong, but when it came to Vent, Aile was, as always, very territorial. She sighed and went to hunt her down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aile still wandered through the halls. Her talk with Rose made her realize what she had to do, but she lacked the courage to do so. As she wandered, she began hearing soft music. A piano.

_"Who...?"_

As she followed the music, she began to be drawn into a part of the airship she wasn't familiar with. It didn't look like it from the outside, but Guardian HQ was a very big place. She finally reached the end of a small corridor. The door on her left was slightly ajar and light poured out of it. She peered in and saw Vent at and old piano.

_"He's...playing? Wow...it's...been so long since he did..."_

In all the years Aile knew Vent, he had been teaching himself to play as a hobby. While it wasn't something one might expect from him, Vent was good. Usually, he played under two situations. One was when he couldn't sleep at night. Sure it would wake up her and Giro, but after awhile, they began to not care. The second reason was whenever something was weighing heavily on him. When this was the case, one could listen and figure out a general idea of what bothered him. Based off of what she heard, it sounded as though he was searching for an answer to something. Asking why about something. She sat in the hall listening to him for a moment. She noticed a pair of pink boots next to her. Prairie's voice was soft.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know, are you going to give me grief when I tell you what's wrong?"

"I already know what's wrong. No. I'm not."

"Then we can talk. Let's go somewhere where he won't hear us."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, so spill it."

"I love him."

"I know that. I mean what's the problem?"

"Do I tell him or not?"

Prairie sighed. It was like dealing with her sis and Zero all over again. Her sis had been just the same.

"Aile, I'll be blunt. That's not my choice."

"But why did it happen now? I asked Leviathan, but she refused to give me a straight answer."

"Then I will. Aile, you really can't stop something like love."

"But what will people do think when they know?"

"What do you mean when they know? Aile, we already know. Vent's too thick to see it on his own. Hell, even Zero knows it and he's a raving idiot half the time. You can't get the courage to tell him that from others. You need to find it yourself."

Prairie stood to leave.

"And Aile? I may say that Vent is thick and is the only one that doesn't know...but if you didn't tell him, I don't think it would matter."

"What?"

"I think a part of him deep down already does know. But you won't know for sure unless you turn the wheel of fate."

As she left Leviathan passed her by. Prairie's voice was a whisper.

"Leviathan, tell everyone but X to meet me upstairs in two hours."

"Why not, X?"

"He would blow the lid on this little plan."

Leviathan nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prairie paced back and forth in front of Rose, Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Zero. The way things were set up it looked like one of the Hinata House emergency attic meetings that one might see in a volume of Love Hina, down to the single lantern that lit the otherwise dark room. It was clear that someone had been reading Love Hina a tad to much (More than likely, the almighty author of the story), but that wasn't the point. The pink-clad Guardian commander stopped and faced her friends.

"I think we all know why we're here."

Everyone silently nodded.

"Good. So what are we going to do? If we don't get Aile to spill her guts to Vent, then she'll mope around to the point of driving us all insane. Any ideas?"

Fefnir raised his hand.

"Booze?"

"No. I don't want another repeat of the party fiasco."

Idea after idea came. Nothing seemed to work. Harpuia finally raised his hand.

"Harpuia? You haven't been throwing anything out the entire meeting. Why now?"

"My idea is a little extreme."

"Will it work?"

"Can't say for sure. All it will do is make it so that Aile can't avoid him anymore."

"It's a start. Can we do this without X finding out? He'll blow us out of the water with one of his moral attacks."

"Yeah. So what's the plan."

"You know that hatch in the engine room?"

"The one that needs the special tool to open?"

Harpuia nodded.

"That's the one."

Prairie frowned.

"I see where you're going with this. It _is_ a little extreme, but it may work."

"Only if we can Aile to talk to him again."

"True. That, we have no control over."

She looked to everyone.

"Are we agreed then?"

Everyone but Rose nodded. Prairie looked a the nurse.

"Rose...you know we have to do it."

She nodded.

"Yes...I know. Let's do it."

"You won't try any sort of sabotage? You're not going to tell X in hopes of still having a chance at Vent?"

"No. I know when I'm beat. Even if I did do something, he'd come around sooner or later. Let's do it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vent lay on his bed. He decided that pondering what was bothering Aile wouldn't help anything, so he tried to keep himself occupied. He shot up as the airship shuddered.

"Well, that can't be good."

There was a knock at the door. It slid open and Prairie poked her head in.

"Vent?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Do you know anything about the engines on the ship?"

While the question was certainly unusual, Vent decided not to question it.

"I've read a little bit about how the thing is put together...why?"

"We're having engine trouble."

Vent slapped himself on the forehead lightly. Prairie could have sworn she heard him utter 'oi vey' to himself.

"Prairie, do I look like? Silure? He's the one who knows this tin can inside out, not me."

"He's still busy fixing some of the damage from the Slither Inc. incident."

He sighed. She wasn't going to back down from this. It must have been bad if she was this determined.

"I'm not gonna be able to do much."

"We need any help we can get."

Vent shrugged.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

Vent made his way to the engine room. A small hatch was open in the floor. Vent blinked.

"You mean the problem isn't with the main engine?"

"No, the secondary equipment is having an issue. We had to cut the power to it."

"So I go down there?"

"Heavens no! We let Fefnir go down there and let him break it more! Yes, you go down there!"

"Okay, jeez. No need to get sarcastic."

The hatch covered a shaft about twenty feet deep. Vent slid down the ladder. The secondary room had no real lighting. They had been forced to bring extra lights down below. Vent sighed as he began looking at the nearest piece of gear. He looked it over before looking to his right. There was someone else there. Once Vent's eyes adjusted he smiled.

"Aile?"

His friend shot up and whirled around.

"V-Vent!?"

"Prairie asked you to help with this thing to then?"

"Um, yeah. Could you excuse me?"

Aile shot for the ladder and began climbing up. Vent looked up the shaft.

"Hey! We need to talk!"

"Not now, Vent!"

Just as Aile was getting close to the exit, the hatch slammed in her face.

"What!? No no no no!"

She banged on the door and called out.

"Prairie!? Are you up there!?"

Outside, Prairie had her boot over the hatch. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad about doing this, but she looked to the faces of her friends, who reassured her. The Guardian commander's voice was only a whisper.

"Sorry, Aile, but you'll thank us later."

She sighed as they left, taking the tool that opened the hatch with them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aile pouted as she came back down. Vent tilted his head.

"What's the matter?"

"We're locked in."

"...You're joking, right?"

"No."

As they spoke, the engine hummed to life. Everything was fixed and they didn't even do anything. Vent frowned.

"Huh. It fixed itself. I thought the auto-repair was broken?"

"Well it doesn't matter. We're stuck."

Over what felt like the next two hours, Vent tried numerous times to start conversation with Aile, none of which proved successful. Aile sneezed occasionally. The room was cold. It had no lighting other than what had been brought down, and even worse, no heat. Vent frowned. She wouldn't even go near him. Was she mad at him or something? He had to at least say something.

"You're going to catch cold sitting there alone. We should at least huddle up."

"..."

Vent had finally had enough of this little game.

"Okay, fine. If you won't come here, I'll go there."

He hauled himself up, walked across the room, and sat next to his companion. She stood and crossed the room before placing herself where Vent had been sitting. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed and tried again. It yielded the same result. After another three times he gave his friend a flat look.

"Aile, I can keep this up all day if I have to."

Another ten minutes of playing follow the leader ensued. Finally Aile spoke.

"Why are you still doing this!?"

"Two reasons, my dear. One is that I know we're both freezing cold. The other is..that **I can't stand this fraggin' silence!** What the hell is wrong with you? Talk to me! Jesus, if you're trying to get back at me for something I did, then you have! I can't take it any more! Yesterday I leave to check on how the data decryption is going and we're fine. I leave to check the data this morning, and we're fine! So either something happened to you, or I've fallen into a wormhole and forgotten what I did to fuck up! What the hell did I do!? Did I hurt your feelings? Did I grope you? Dammit all, talk to me!"

Aile's shock was extensive to say the least. She had only avoided him to sort out her feelings. She had no idea that he'd worry that much!

"I...I'm sorry. If it was bothering you that much, you should have said something."

"I tried! You've been running off all day!"

"..."

"..."

"Vent, tell me...you've changed a lot in the past few weeks. I've never seen you fight so hard. Even more so recently. Why?"

Vent paused. He nodded.

"Well...when I killed Hurricaune...it made me realize how easily a life is taken from someone, no matter how strong they are. The first time I ever really began to realize it was when Giro...died..."

"Go on..."

"But I saw the look on your face in the moments before I stabbed Hurricaune and I thought to myself 'If one of Serpent's minions enjoy seeing that kind of fear and suffering in a human's face, then what is it that Serpent himself takes pleasure in seeing? He plans on doing that to anyone who gets in his way. Before and after he awakens Model W. I can't let that happen."

"...And here I never thought you to be the kind of person to think about others so much."

Vent smiled warmly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I do think about some people more than others."

"V-Vent!"

It was happening again. She was red in the face, her heart was racing, and they were leaning closer to one another.

"Vent...wait...I'm not...ready..."

"...You're lying to me..."

"...I...yes, I am..."

Aile couldn't believe this was actually happening. This had to be her dream. She would get close, and she would wake up. Then she'd ask herself why she kept having that same dream over and over. This time, the so called dream didn't stop. She confirmed this for herself when their lips actually met. This wasn't the dream. She was actually here kissing Vent. For a moment they just stayed like that before natural instincts made them part to breathe. Vent blinked.

"Wow...that was...wow..."

Aile was red in the face and completely silent until she muttered something.

"...you."

"What?"

"...ve you..."

"One last time?"

"...I love you..."

Vent smiled.

"Then we have a problem."

"What!? Why!?"

"Cause we feel the exact same way."

Aile felt much more at ease now. She grinned as she spoke.

"X is going to give us hell, you know."

"Like we care...so, um...what now?"

"How about you shut up and kiss me again?"

Vent was happy to oblige.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright. Another chapter. I hope this came out alright...anyway, here's the deal...I feel as though I've lost track of where I'm going with this, so as of January 19th, I'm taking a bit of a break from writting so I can get my bearings and plan out the next few chapters. I'll be back to posting chapters on Febuary 2nd at the earliest, and Febuary 9th at the very latest. This is why the chapter is so long and I actually hit a decent plot point: So there was something to look forward to. Alrighty then. Until next time. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 15: Revenge in Spades

Rejoice one and all! Your beloved author has returned! Anyway…Jesus, it's been awhile, hasn't it, people? Let me tell you, that break is just what the doctor ordered (and my doctor, I mean myself). I feel great, and I'm back to writing. Well, let's see…what have I been up to lately? Ah, I've started saving up for a Nintendo Wii, and at this rate I should have it by the end of the month so I'm looking forward to that (I really hope I don't break anything when I play the damn thing…). That means I'm gonna have to remove one of my older consoles from the entertainment center. I'm thinking it's going to be the Nintendo 64. It's old, I never play it, and the Wii is backwards compatible, which is good because my GCN can hardly read a brand new game anymore let alone an older one. Oh! And since my break, Microsoft Word is working for me again! I have spell check again! Yay! You see, I've gone without spellchecker this entire time. From the prologue to chapter 14, I had no spell check. Now I do. Go me. Anyway, like I said, it's good to be back, so let's get the party started again!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There were yelps of pain and surprise as X bolted through the hallways of Guardian HQ, his emotions at some point between panicked and pissed. Whoever didn't get out of his was either bowled down or had their feet stepped on. In his hand he held the tool that opened the engine room hatch. He was muttering to himself.

"I don't believe it! What the hell possessed them to do that!?"

He reached the engine room. The hatch was still shut and there was no one else there. He expected to hear Vent and Aile calling out trying to get the attention of a passerby. X blinked.

"_That's strange…"_

The reploid put the end of the tool into the small opening and the hatch popped open. He looked down. The hatch was narrow and roughly twenty feet deep. He couldn't see into the room and he couldn't hear Vent and Aile.

"Vent? Aile? Are you two okay!?"

He could faintly hear Vent's voice.

"It seems as though X has found us."

Aile groaned.

"Awww, man. I was just starting to have fun too."

Vent rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Aile, there'll be more time for that later."

X called out again.

"Uh…are you two down there?"

Vent called back up the hatch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll be right up."

A few minutes later, Vent and Aile were finally back in the light of day. X frowned.

"You guys okay? You sure took your time getting out of there."

Vent shook his head.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Aile snaked her arms around Vent's neck and put her chin on her shoulder before smiling at X.

"In fact, Vent and I have never been better."

X came to a slow realization what Aile meant by that.

"Oh no, please don't tell me..."

Just for the sake of rubbing salt in X's wounds they kissed in front of him. The reploid growled.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Vent sighed.

"You're just pissed because you didn't want us to hook up."

"I never said that! You could have at least--"

Aile cut X off.

"How did you know we were down there anyway?"

"Rose told me."

"Rose knew?"

X sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh god…you guys are clueless!" he yelled. Vent looked X in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You two were set up! Do you think its coincidence that you two and _only _you two were asked to 'fix' the secondary equipment, despite the fact that you know next to nothing about it?"

"Well…um…" Vent stammered. X continued to speak.

"Not to mention that the moment the hatch closed that the power turned back on!?"

Vent and Aile sighed. How did they not realize it before? X didn't stop talking.

"And now for the bonus question: Who's behind it--" this time X was cut off by Aile.

"Prairie…"

Vent blinked.

"Buh?"

"Prairie is behind it! Damn it, and here I thought she'd backed off!"

X shook his head.

"Not just Prairie. Everyone was in on it, not including me."

Aile snapped.

"That's it. I've had it. She's meddled in our affairs for the last time!"

Vent backed away slowly as he spoke.

"Last time?"

"She's been doing this for weeks! I don't know about you, Vent, but I want some revenge."

Vent thought this over for a moment. Sure, Prairie's little stunt had succeeded in making he and Aile an item, but at the same time, he was in no way pleased about being locked in the secondary engine room. He looked to Aile with a grin.

"Alright. I'm up for a little fun."

He extended his hand to Aile.

"Partners in crime?"

Aile hugged him and grinned malevolently.

"Partners in crime."

X's voice was the epitome of sarcasm.

"Oh no, help, call the Sheriff! Bonnie and Clyde are in town."

Vent and Aile spoke in unison.

"Shut up, X. You're helping us."

"Okay…wait, what?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There wasn't a single noise throughout the entire airship everyone was asleep.

"Eeeep! Watch it, Vent!"

"Sorry!"

"Guy's this is so wrong!"

With the exception of Vent, Aile, and X. Vent slapped X in the back of the head.

"Aw, c'mon, X. You can't tell me you haven't ever wanted to do this."

"No I haven't!"

Aile sighed.

"Well here's your motivation: Zero is the one that spread the rumor that you wear women's thongs."

X froze.

"That son of a bitch is history!"

Vent smiled.

"Much better."

No one said a word for a moment. Aile's voice cut through the dark.

"This is it. Prairie's room."

Vent snickered.

"Revenge tastes oh so sweet."

X clicked on a flashlight and shone it around the room. He stopped on Prairie's dresser.

"Got it."

Aile nodded.

"That's one piece of the puzzle. Now…where is--"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Prairie was up at first light. She blinked sleepily and looked around. Something didn't seem right. She opened a drawer in her dresser.

"Empty?"

She opened all of the other drawers and her closet. All of them were empty.

"Grand. The one night I sleep in my underwear and some wise-ass pulls a panty-raid…who the hell am I kidding!? A full wardrobe raid!"

She grabbed a blanket off her bed and wrapped up in it before looking to see where she dropped her doll.

"Where did I…!!!"

The she came to the realization that she didn't have it with her when she woke up. A scream tore throughout the airship. Vent, Aile, and X burst out laughing. Aile gasped for breath.

"That was perfect!"

Vent gave her a high-five.

"And it isn't over!"

The group repositioned themselves outside Phantom's room. Prairie burst in moments later.

"Phantom! Have you seen my doll, I can't seem to--**_you thieving bastard!!!!!_**"

"Huh!?"

It took Vent and company everything it took not to laugh as they heard incoherent curses and what sounded like a brutal beating. Prairie stormed out holding her doll in her arms. The trio peeked into Phantom's room. The room was in disarray, but the best part was seeing Phantom dangle from the wall by the spikes jutting off of the back of his helmet. The group slipped forward. This time to Fefnir's room. Now that Prairie had her doll back she could focus on finding her clothes. About half an hour later, she crept down the hall, red in the face despite the fact that there was no one to see her. She held the blanket around her tightly. She knocked on the door.

"Fefnir? Have you seen my…?"

She slid the door open and her face looked like something out of an oil painting. All she could do was stammer.

"You…you…you!!!!"

There was a loud crash followed by Prairie's screaming.

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

Prairie's eyes seemed to glow red as she left, fully clothed. Vent and Aile slipped in and grinned in satisfaction. A pair of Prairie's panties was on Fefnir's head along with other miscellaneous undergarments. Aile looked around, satisfied with the results.

"Well, we got Phantom and Fefnir beaten within an inch of their life."

Vent nodded.

"And we put Prairie into shock by taking her doll!"

X nodded.

"That felt good. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it did."

Vent grinned.

"And to top it all of I found out Prairie's bra size!"

X gave Vent a weird look. Aile glared at him. Vent laughed sheepishly.

"Um…kidding."

"Just shut up. It's time we check on Zero and Harpuia."

X rubbed his hands together.

"Ohhhh, I've been waiting my whole life to get back at Zero for all the crap he's put me through!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Zero's optic sensors hummed to life, the reploid found himself in an unfamiliar room. There were empty bottles of beer on the nightstand.

"That's odd. I don't remember drinking last night."

Zero stretched and bumped up against something. He felt something move behind him and a familiar voice.

"What the hell? I don't remember drinking last night."

Color drained from Zero's face.

"Harpuia!?"

"Zero!?"

They were in the same bed. They put that and the empty booze bottles together and the result was screams of terror. Outside the room, Vent and Aile smiled. Not only did their plan work, but they had never seen X so thrilled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_I wonder if our plan worked?"_

Leviathan lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't seen Vent and Aile since the group had locked them in the engine room. She sighed and went to leave her room, but the door slid open and Vent stumbled in. He was bleeding profusely from his chest. He clutched the wound with his hand. He gasped for breath.

"Help…me…"

"Vent!?"

Plasma burst tore past Vent's head and singed the walls. Vent's eyes widened in horror.

"Hide me…she's coming!"

"Who's coming!? What the hell is--"

Leviathan was cut off when a plasma burst hit Vent in the head. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, his blood pooling out. He was dead. Leviathan was caught in a limbo of horror and disbelief.

"Who could of…!?"

Aile stood in the doorway, panting, the blaster in her hand. She looked at Vent's corpse before she kicked it in the head.

"Bastard! All that time locked up together and you go and break my heart!"

"Aile! What the hell have you done!?"

Tears welled up in Aile's eyes.

"Damn it. I don't even know why I thought he could have loved me! He was an insensitive prick and I'm an idiot for ever loving him."

She turned the gun on herself, looked at Leviathan, and smiled a sad smile.

"You were right, Leviathan. Human emotions _are _sick and sadistic. I'm not sticking around to see if things can get any worse."

Leviathan made a grab for the gun.

"Aile, wait a mi--"

The next sound heard was another plasma discharge and Aile body hitting the ground. Time seemed to freeze. Leviathan couldn't move. The commotion had called everyone else to the room. Prairie ran in, followed by Zero, Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom, and Rose. They took one look at the scene and like Leviathan, froze. Prairie broke the silence, her voice barely a whisper.

"What…happened here…?"

Leviathan slumped down to her knees.

"They…I don't know…Aile said he broke her heart. She said 'After all that time we spent locked up and you go and break my heart.' She shot Vent, and then she shot herself."

Prairie was almost at a loss for words.

"All of this…because we locked them up together?"

They heard footsteps behind them. It was X.

"Tragic isn't it? Worst of all, they were our last chance to stop Serpent. Now were doomed.

Zero frowned.

"So…we doomed the world just because we tried to help them?"

They looked at Vent and Aile's corpse again. Someone else spoke.

"Or you _would_ have doomed the world if we were really dead."

The group almost jumped out of their skin. The looked back. Vent and Aile stood there X grinning broadly. Aile smiled and patted X on the shoulder.

"Thank you, X."

Vent grinned seeing the dumbfounded looks his friends wore.

"Hi guys! We're back from the dead!"

Zero stammered.

"But…but…but…the corpses!

The supposed bodies flickered and vanished. Vent pat X on the shoulder.

"All of it holographic work done by X."

Leviathan pointed at the burn marks on her wall.

"But holograms can't do that!"

Aile held up a blaster.

"I actually fired the first few shots."

X nodded as he spoke.

"We're also behind Prairie's vanishing wardrobe, the missing doll, putting Harpuia and Zero in the same bed together."

Phantom blinked.

"Which means I only had the doll because you took it!"

Aile's face was filled with false surprise.

"Look! It's Captain Obvious! Yes, that's why you had the doll."

Vent cackled.

"And why Fefnir had Prairie's clothes. Putting her panties on his head was just something a little extra I threw in there," as Vent spoke, Prairie was trying to think of something to say.

"Why?!"

"Why, what? Why did we do all of this?"

Aile frowned.

"You should know. It's because you guy's locked us in the damn engine room!"

Prairie pointed at Harpuia.

"It was his idea!" she yelled. Aile shook her head.

"Beyond the point. You're the one who had it done. You're all responsible. Let this be a lesson to you: Cross us, and you will be dealt with."

Haurpuia waved his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why didn't you get back at Rose?"

X shrugged.

"She accidentally tipped me off to you plan."

Prairie rubbed her temples and shook her head.

"Grand. We try to help you and you do this."

Vent shrugged.

"Oh don't get us wrong. Your little plan worked, but that doesn't mean we still weren't pissed."

Silence took over the group again. Vent finally broke the silence.

"So, it's 7 pm, and we're basically free for the rest of the night…now what?"

Aile grinned.

"Wanna go make out?"

Vent's face lit up.

"Icing on the cake that is revenge!"

The couple ran off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alright, I'm back! Not my longest chapter, but hell, I just got back. I need time to get back into things. Alright, assuming my shiny new Nintendo Wii doesn't distract me, I'll post next Friday, okay?


	17. I'm not dead, I'm just employed

Quick update...alright, I realize that many people must be pissed at me. Well, I have a legit reason. I'm actually not just a couch potato sitting at home. I'm now employed and working, so my time to write has diminished considerably. I'm trying my best here, but I'll try to get back into things here soon. I'm sorry.


End file.
